Caught in the Middle
by Tigerhorse717
Summary: Emma saved Regina's life with True Love's Kiss and they've settled into their happy ending, but what happens when Ruby begins waking up on their porch with no memory of how or why she got there. Can Fate ever let Regina just be happy? Or is the new development the key to her finding true happiness. Red Swan Queen
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this was an idea that I couldn't get out of my head. If you are reading either or both of my other stories, I hope to have the next chapters of both stories posted this weekend. I have the first several chapters of this story completed, except for final editing, but I won't post the next chapter until both Cursed and The Queen's Happiness are updated.

This story will switch POV's each chapter so that you can get each of their perspectives. Who is telling what part of the story will depend on which character I feel should narrate as I'm writing. I will always start the chapter by saying which character's POV the chapter will be told from.

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Once Upon a Time, nor it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

Ruby's POV

Opening my eyes, I silently cursed when I recognized the white door and pillars of the Evil Queen's house. _Damn it. Why did I wake up here again?_ It wasn't the first time I'd woken up the morning after the full moon on her porch. Over the last several months it had happened every time I shifted. The worst part was that I had no memories of how I got there. Even since I regained control of my wolf, I always remembered what happened when I shifted, so what had changed? I quickly thought back over the previous night and could clearly remember everything up until the moment I caught a familiar scent. And then I…I don't know. _Shit, what happened? What was that scent? Why am I here?_

From inside the house, I heard the sound of footsteps heading towards the front door. I could tell by the clacking of heels on hard wood that it was Regina. I cursed again and scurried to my feet, hoping to make it out to the sidewalk before I was seen. Luck was not in my favor that morning.

The door behind me opened and Regina's surprised and wary voice filled the morning air. "Miss Lucas? What are you doing here?"

My shoulders slumped and I turned to face the woman I once tried to help Snow overthrow. "Uh, hey, Regina. Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you," I said sheepishly, hoping she would let me escape without further explanation.

"Why are you here? Are you looking for Emma?" she asked, pressing the issue.

Some part of me inwardly cringed at the reminder that Emma was living with Regina now. She had saved Regina from a frozen heart a few months ago with True Love's Kiss and had moved into the mansion shortly after. I knew I needed to say something before Regina got angry, so I didn't take the time to wonder why I was upset about the reminder of her relationship with Emma. I mean I was happy for Emma. She was a really good friend and I wanted her to get the happy ending she deserved. Plus, Regina had calmed down quite a lot and was actually being really friendly to everyone now that she had found love again, which was weird, but nice. _Shit, what had Regina asked me?_

I looked up from the grass I had been staring at while my mind wandered to see Regina standing right in front of me. She was staring at me with a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright, dear?"

I blinked rapidly and sucked in a sharp breath in surprise that I hadn't noticed her close the distance between us. _Oh, God, she smells so good. I just want to bury my nose in her neck and bask in the scent of apples and spring rain and that special something that was just her…Shit, what the hell was that?_ I shook my head to get rid of the unwelcome thoughts and stuttered, "Um, yeah, I'm fine. I was going to uh, ask Emma something, but it can wait until later."

Regina's brow furrowed and I could tell she didn't believe me. "Nonsense, dear. Emma was just finishing in the shower; she'll be down in a minute. You can come inside to wait for her," she said, still eyeing me speculatively.

"I don't know. I mean I don't want to intrude," I said, wanting to just run away, but unwilling to draw attention to my new habit of waking up on her porch.

"It's not trouble at all. I was just getting the newspaper before I made breakfast. Have you eaten yet? I don't mind making extra," Regina replied in that new openly friendly tone that was starting to sound oddly normal.

Something in the back of my mind was urging me to agree, so I sighed and said, "Thanks, I'd really like that. I don't remember eating anything last night when I was running."

Regina looked startled for a moment before she smiled and stated, "I'd completely forgotten that last night was the full moon. Did you have any troubles, dear?"

_You mean aside from waking up on your porch?_ I thought sarcastically to myself, never feeling more grateful that I didn't lose my clothing when I shifted than I did in that moment. "No, it was pretty uneventful," I said, letting her usher me into the house after she had picked up the paper from the sidewalk.

"That's good to hear," Regina said absently as she led the way into the kitchen.

I could hear the hair dryer running from somewhere overhead and tried to come up with a reason for why I would want to stop by so early to talk to my blonde friend. But, as the front door shut behind me, the scents filling the house completely captivated all my attention. Regina's fresh scent permeated every inch of the house; it was mixed with the boyish musk of Henry. Even Emma's earthy scent of leather, determination, and sunshine had started to seep into the walls and furniture.

"Miss Lucas?"

As I breathed in the compelling scents, I had a wash of strange emotions flow through me. I felt a weird combination of belonging, arousal, and jealousy that confused the hell out of me. The arousal I could understand. I always felt restless around the full moon, and I could still smell a faint hint of sex lingering in the air from Emma and Regina's activities the previous night. But I didn't understand the other two emotions.

"Ruby?"

The sound of my name spoken in that sultry voice sent a shiver down my spine. My blood heated and I wanted to be the cause of that voice turning rugged and husky. I needed to hear her scream my name in the throes of ecstasy.

"Ruby, dear? Are you sure you're alright? You look a little feverish," Regina said, laying a gentle hand on my arm.

I blinked, feeling my face flush as I realized that she had been calling my name while I was lost in thought. Her touch burned into me and I wanted to sink into it and feel her everywhere. _What the hell?_ I thought to myself before shaking my head in an attempt to clear away the unwanted thoughts and meeting her worried gaze. I cleared my throat and roughly said, "Yeah, sorry. I uh…guess I haven't shaken off the effects of the full moon yet."

She studied me for a long moment before she let her hand drop. "Alright, if you're sure. Follow me, breakfast and coffee may help."

I wanted to grab her hand and put it back on my arm, but I stifled the urge and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, thanks, Regina. I do really appreciate it," I said, actually following her into the kitchen this time.

"It's really no trouble, dear," she said, moving over to the coffee pot and filling two mugs. She carried one to the breakfast bar, setting it down before she asked, "Do you want cream or sugar?"

"Both please," I replied, moving to sit on one of the stools. She just nodded and gave me a small smile as she moved around to collect the half and half and sugar bowl. I quickly added some of both and inhaled deeply, hoping to get her intoxicating scent out of my nostrils so I could focus. It seemed to work so I took a sip of the hot beverage and let out a little moan. It had to be the best coffee I'd ever tasted.

Regina quirked up an eyebrow and smirked, "Are you enjoying yourself, dear?"

I blushed again and ducked my head. "Yeah, sorry. It's just really good coffee. And after a full moon I never really feel human again until I have my first cup."

She hummed in understanding and put the creamer back in the fridge, pulling out some eggs, cheese and a package of bacon before she moved over to the opposite counter. I watched her silently as she moved about the kitchen with confidence. A small smile graced my lips at the comfortable domestic silence that settled between us. I was surprised at how relaxed I felt in that moment. I'd never been alone in a room with her before, and I would have expected to react to the situation by becoming even more guarded and on edge than usual at the idea of being alone with the Evil Queen, but instead I had the opposite reaction. The woman behind the title put me at ease in a way I hadn't felt since before the first curse broke and I remembered my life in the Enchanted Forest.

It puzzled me, but I didn't have time to figure it out because Emma breezed into the kitchen. "Hey, Rubes," she said, her voice still rough from sleep.

"Morning, Em," I said immediately tensing.

Emma made a beeline for the coffee, filling a mug and taking a quick sip before she sighed happily. With her mug in hand, she turned and slid an arm around Regina's waist and dropped a quick kiss on her cheek. Regina turned in her embrace and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck to pull her in for a more thorough kiss.

A deep rumbling growl filled the room and I didn't even notice that it had come from me until two sets of eyes focused on me. I immediately looked down and cleared my throat to stop the sound. "Sorry," I muttered, feeling embarrassed and uncertain about what had just happened. I took a long drink of my coffee in the tense silence.

Emma chuckled, "It's okay, Rubes. So, what brings you over so early?"

I glanced up and immediately saw that Emma had backed away from Regina and was casually leaning against the sink, while the former queen was studying me intently from her position by the stove. I focused my attention on Emma and said, "I stopped by to ask you something, but I honestly don't remember what it was now. Sorry, I guess the wolf is still messing with my head this morning." I hoped that it would be a suitable explanation for why I was there, because I really couldn't think past my weird reactions that morning.

Emma just laughed again and said, "Hey it's cool. I'm sure it'll come back to you. Otherwise it must not be that important. Are you staying for breakfast?"

I glanced over at Regina and saw that she was still watching me. I shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny and said, "Yeah, if that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay. You're always welcome, Rubes," Emma said, moving over to clap me on the shoulder.

I tensed even more under her touch, but as I could still feel the gaze of chocolate brown eyes on me, I tried not to let it show. "Thanks," I said a little weakly, looking down into my coffee mug.

Regina shifted. I could feel her moving back over to the coffee pot before crossing to the island. I watched her hand as she poured more coffee into my cup. When I didn't look up at her, she reached her free hand out and gently touched the fingers I had curled around the mug. Warmth flooded me; traveling from the hand she was caressing up my arm and then spread throughout the rest of my body. The sensation eased some of the tension in my body. My eyes flew up to meet hers and some indecipherable emotion passed over her face for the briefest of moments.

When it cleared, she was smiling at me. "Of course you're welcome for breakfast, dear."

I couldn't stop an answering smile from appearing as I said, "Thanks."

"It's no trouble," she said and gave my hand a quick squeeze before she turned back to the stove and poured the scrambled eggs and cheese blend into a pan.

I settled down after that and we fell into easy conversation while Regina made breakfast. But every so often my mind started wandering towards Regina and I couldn't help but wonder what that emotion had been that I saw cross her eyes when she touched my hand. While we ate, I could feel Regina's gaze on me more often than not, but I tried not to let it get to me. My efforts were useless, because the weight of her gaze was heavy enough to feel like caresses against my skin, causing a sea of arousal to rise within me.

I was beyond confused as to what was going on. _Why was I reacting to Regina that way? I've never been attracted to her before, so why is she affecting me so much today? I mean, she's gorgeous, but everyone with eyes can tell you that. What the hell is wrong with me?_ These thoughts and more plagued me throughout the meal, but I had no answers. As soon as we'd finished eating, I left as politely as I could and made my way home, hoping to forget about the strange morning or at the very least, deal with it after I'd gotten more sleep.

Later that afternoon, once I'd woken from a long nap, I could hear raised voices coming from the kitchen of the B&B. I could tell that one of the voices was Granny's, but I didn't immediately recognize the second voice. I crept over to my door and cracked it open, not wanting to alert Granny that I was awake. Immediately, Regina's strident voice reached my ears and my earlier arousal shot back through me.

"What do you mean, you think she's in mating heat?" the former queen demanded, her voice rising in volume and pitch as she spoke.

"Hush, girl. Do you want to wake her?" Granny said urgently. I could hear Regina's hands slap against her sides as she sighed. "Look, it's really not that surprising. Her wolf was dormant for so long during the curse and now that everything's calmed down around town and everyone is getting their happy endings, the wolf in her wants one, too," Granny stated flatly.

I froze. _They're talking about me. Is that what's been happening to me? But if it is then why am I only reacting to Regina this way? She already has her happy ending. Shit, Emma's going to kill me._ I thought, feeling panic welling up inside me. When Regina spoke again, I pushed aside my inner turmoil to focus on what she was saying.

"Alright, I can understand that. But what does that have to do with the way she was acting this morning?" Regina asked, sounding overly calm.

Granny sighed. I could hear her pull out a chair and sit before she said, "It's complicated. Ruby is an alpha wolf without a pack. If this happens when a female alpha goes into mating heat, the wolf is drawn to the person or wolf that best compliments both their human and wolf personalities. It is an emotional and spiritual pull to be with your mate. It is Fate's way of ensuring the continuation of the alpha line. If the Fated mate is another female, then she always has innate magic that would allow the alpha to produce heirs."

"Correct me if I'm mistaken, but what you're implying is that Fate has chosen me to be Ruby's mate. Is that what you're trying to avoid saying?" Regina asked incredulously.

Granny let out a defeated sigh and said, "Yes, I think that may be the case."

I gasped. _No, this can't be happening. Why Regina?_ The panic was back. It weighed down on my chest and made it difficult to breathe. Over my desperate pants, I barely heard Regina's quiet question. "But, Emma is my True Love. How is it possible that I could also be fated to be Ruby's mate?"

"I have no idea," Granny said almost too softly for me to hear.

"What would happen if we do not mate?" the former queen asked cautiously.

A low growl rumbled out from deep in my chest, growing in volume as it escaped my lips in response to Regina's question. Silence immediately fell from the floor below me and I wanted to kick myself for alerting them that I was awake and listening to their conversation.

"Ruby, get down here," Granny called out.

I sighed and headed downstairs. I really didn't want to face the former Evil Queen in light of Granny's revelations. I kept my head down, not meeting either of their eyes when I walked into the kitchen. I had to force myself to stop just inside the doorway as some part of me wanted to go to Regina and nuzzle into her. I could feel the weight of both their gazes on me and a low whine escaped my lips.

"How much did you hear?" Granny asked sharply.

I flinched and muttered, "Um, since Regina asked about m-mating heat." I could feel my cheeks flaming with the evidence of my embarrassment over the situation.

"Alright, you needed to hear all of this anyway," she grumbled and shifted in her seat. "Regina, I'll answer your question if you tell me what you're feeling right now."

The former queen cleared her throat, sounding uncomfortable. After a moment's hesitation she admitted, "I feel drawn to her. I don't like seeing her so distressed."

Granny grunted and asked, "Ruby, why were you really at Regina's this morning?"

I shifted uncomfortably and focused my attention on my bare feet as I softly stated, "I woke up on the porch. I don't remember how I got there, but I've woken up on the porch every time I've shifted for months."

"What?" Regina asked, sounding irritated, causing me to whimper and duck my head until my chin was brushing my chest. If I had been in my wolf form, my tail would have been tucked between my legs. The clacking of her heels on the linoleum filled the room as Regina crossed to me. I couldn't stop myself from cringing as she got closer, expecting a sharp reprimand for invading her territory.

Instead, Regina gently cupped my chin in her soft hand and tilted my face up to hers. I was captivated by the compassion in her beautiful brown eyes. "I'm not upset with you, dear. I was just surprised."

Instinctively, I stepped into her and nuzzled the tender skin under her chin with my nose. The scent of apples, spring rain and Regina filled my nostrils and I relaxed. When I felt hesitant hands wrap around me, I felt like I'd finally come home at last. As that thought settled in my mind, the reality of the situation hit me and I jerked away.

Granny snorted, "Well, I think that makes it clear that our suspicions are correct. You're meant to be mates."

"You haven't answered my question, Granny," Regina said sharply. I forced myself to look at her and was surprised to see that her eyes were on me. It was easy to read the irritation in her gaze, but I could also see a spark of interest. It acted as a balm on my insecurities and I straightened my shoulders and was finally able to meet her intense scrutiny without doubt and uncertainties making me feel weak.

"I've never heard of a fated pair who didn't mate. But theoretically, if Ruby comes out of heat before you become mates, then she might be able to choose someone else," Granny replied.

"Very well. I'm sorry Ruby, but I won't jeopardize my relationship with Emma," Regina said, actually sounding like she meant the apology.

My heart lurched painfully, but I ignored it and nodded. I hadn't actually expected her to say anything else and I didn't want to hurt Emma. "I understand, Regina," I said softly.

When Regina turned to leave, Granny stood and said, "Hang on. Before you leave, I have one last question that needs to be answered."

The former queen sighed and turned back to face us, "Go ahead and ask."

"Ruby, when did you start waking up on Regina's porch?" Granny asked.

I didn't know why it was important, but I quickly thought back and said, "Three months ago, why?"

Granny nodded as though she expected the answer and turned to Regina. "And how long ago did Emma save you with True Love's Kiss?"

Regina froze. Tension filled the air as realization descended. "Three months ago," she replied stiffly.

"I think Ruby went into heat because her fated mate found true love with someone else. I suggest you find a way to work this out before the situation escalates any further. If I'm correct, Ruby could lose control of her wolf if it becomes desperate for its mate," Granny explained with a tone of finality.

The former queen looked stricken. Her expression hardened and she snapped, "I need to discuss this with Emma. I do not appreciate having my hand forced and I will not give up my true love."

"Regina, you should also know that if a wolf's chosen mate isn't already a wolf, the urge to change your mate is nearly impossible to resist. No mated wolf wants to run alone under the full moon," Granny added.

Fury washed over the former queen's face and she turned to glare at me. "We will discuss this further after I've spoken with Emma. Do not contact either of us until I do."

I nodded briskly and she spun and stormed out of the building. It felt like she took my heart with her when she left and tears welled in my eyes. _Why am I so upset? She is the Evil Fucking Queen! I don't actually want her to be my mate._ In the back of my mind, I knew that was a lie. Regina was the most complex person I'd ever known and there was certainly no one else in Storybrook who could really understand what I've been through and how it had felt when I killed Peter and my mother.

Granny moved up to my side and gently squeezed my shoulder. "I don't like it any more than you do, but fighting fate never ends well for anyone," she said resignedly.

I couldn't do anything but say, "I know," and brush the tears from my cheeks, hating that I felt heartbroken over Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here you all go, I hope you enjoy. Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. I'm glad that you seem excited so far. I do feel that I need to clarify, this will be a poly-relationship story. If you are uncomfortable reading such stories or have other issues/concerns with that type of relationship, this is not the story for you.

Otherwise, please enjoy and let me know what you think. I am trying to really focus on telling the story from the perspectives of each character and so I'm trying to emulate the vocal style of each character, so I ask that you please let me know if you notice something that wouldn't be believable for a specific character given the circumstances of this story. (For example, if Emma says or thinks something that sounds like something Regina would say) This will help me stay true to the characters and write a better story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Emma POV

The familiar sound of heels clicking on cheap linoleum brought a smile to my face. I quickly pulled my feet from my desk and turned to the door of my office in time to see Regina stride in. I could immediately tell that something was wrong and sprang to my feet, closing the distance to wrap my arms around her.

"Hey, are you okay? Did something happen?" I asked.

She sank into me and let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know, Emma," she said in a tone I hadn't heard since I brought Marian back from the past.

I immediately pulled back so I could see her eyes. They looked utterly defeated. "What happened?" I asked, suddenly worried that she was going to push me away again or some new disaster had befallen the town.

"I don't want to lose you, Emma. I love you," she said softly as tears filled her eyes.

I frowned, "You're not going to lose me, Regina. I love you too, and I'm not going anywhere. What's going on?"

She broke away from me to pace the small office. "Apparently, Fate hasn't finished destroying my life."

"What are you talking about? God, Regina, just tell me. Whatever is going on, we'll work it out. As long as we're together, we can do anything," I said, stepping into her path to stop her restless pacing.

"Apparently, Fate decided to give me a love who's loss tore apart a realm, a soulmate, a true love, and a mate," she stated angrily.

"Wait, what?" I asked, my mind reeling from the implications of that statement.

Regina's hands clenched reflexively at her sides and I immediately knew that her magic was responding to her anger. "I've just been informed that I'm fated to become Miss Lucas' mate," she ground out through clenched teeth.

I stumbled back a step and leaned heavily against my desk. "What does that mean for us?" I asked, needing to know the answer, but terrified that it wouldn't be the answer I wanted.

The anger left her in a rush and if she had been anyone else, her shoulders would have slumped under the weight of the despair I saw in her eyes. "I don't know, Emma. I've been so happy the last few months with you and I don't want to lose that. I _can't_ lose you. But Granny made it quite clear that Ruby's wolf might take matters into her own han—paws if we don't become mates."

"Okay, start at the beginning and tell me everything," I said, needing to know everything if I was going to figure out some way around this.

Regina let out another weary sigh and started talking. To her credit, she was thorough, beginning with Ruby's behavior that morning and her suspicions based on it. How she decided to talk to Granny before me because she didn't want to cause problems between me and Ruby if she was mistaken. The only time she faltered at all in her story was when she got to the point where Ruby came downstairs. I could see the guilt and confusion she felt over the way she had reacted to Ruby.

It hurt; I'm not going to lie. There was part of me that still felt like the little lost girl watching the other foster kids get adopted while I was left behind. But I pushed aside those feelings and focused on the woman I loved. By the time she got to Granny's final warning, tears were streaming down her face. When she fell silent, I pulled her into my arms and let her cry.

I used the long silent minutes to think. I loved Regina and it would kill me to lose her, but I wanted her to be happy. I couldn't be mad at Ruby, this wasn't her fault and I wanted her to find her happiness too. She was my best friend and had always helped me cope with everything whenever I got overwhelmed. I knew there had to be a way for this to end well, I just needed to figure out what it was.

When Regina's tears had finally run out, I carefully asked, "Do you want her?"

She jerked away from me and snapped, "No, Emma. I want you. I love _you_. I'm not going to let Fate take you away when I've only just gotten my happy ending."

I held up a placating hand. "That's not what I asked, Regina. If this had happened at any time before you and I got together. Would you want to be with her?"

From the stubborn way her jaw clenched and the vein throbbing in her forehead, I knew that I wouldn't get an honest answer before she even spoke. "I don't know, Emma."

I sighed, "You know I can always tell when you're lying." I paused, but she just lifted a challenging eyebrow. "Fine, if you knew for certain that you wouldn't lose either me or Henry. Would you want her too?"

She frowned, "But, that's not poss—"

"Just answer the question. Don't think about it," I said, cutting off her protests.

"Fine. Yes, I would. I can feel the pull towards her, and if I wasn't going to lose you, I would have no reason to resist," she replied flatly.

I nodded, expecting that answer. "And if I said it was her or me?"

Her eyes narrowed and she said, "I'd fight that Fate with everything I had. I can't lose you."

"Alright, then you need to remember that we aren't in the Enchanted Forest anymore and there is a reason this happened when you and I found true love together. It won't be easy by any stretch of the imagination, but if Ruby's willing to share you then don't fight Fate," I stated.

"Emma?"

I could see her confusion and had to bite my lip to hide a smile. I reached for her and gently pulled her closer. "Regina, I know that homosexuality was highly frowned upon amongst royalty in the Enchanted Forest. God knows that Snow's told me often enough. So, I can only imagine that polyamory was unheard of, or, at the very least, never discussed. But we don't live there. Storybrook is in this world, where there was a reality TV show about a man and his three wives. So, while not common or popular, multi-partner relationships are acknowledged. If we all agree, we can make this work."

"Is this really what you want, Emma?" she asked looking terrified of my response.

I smiled and said, "I want you, Regina. I love you and I want you to be happy. Ruby is my best friend and I want her to be happy. This is the only way I can see to make everyone happy. So yeah, if you and Ruby both agree, this is what I want. Besides, I always wanted a big family."

Regina chuckled, "I don't think you've needed to worry about the size of your family since you broke my curse."

I smirked, "Well then having another person around to help raise the children would be nice."

"Children?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I bit my lip, hesitating for the briefest of moments before I teasingly asked, "Did you forget that you told me that Granny said it's the mate's job to provide Ruby with heirs?"

Regina's face went blank for the briefest of moments before her eyes took on a devious glint and she huskily purred, "While I'm at it, should I provide you with some as well?"

That tone of voice had shivers running down my spine. It always set my nerve endings on fire and made moisture pool between my thighs. I cleared my throat and changed the subject. I wanted more kids, but we had other concerns to deal with first. "I think we should make sure this will work before we talk any more about heirs," I said breathily.

She smirked, "Hm, you may be right."

"So, we should talk to Ruby before the moon rises. Do you want to talk to her alone?" I asked.

"No, if we're going to do it. We need to do it together, the three of us," she said trying to mask her uncertainty with determination.

I smiled encouragingly and said, "Alright, call her while I transfer the phone lines to my cell. It'll probably be better if we meet her at the B&B."

"Why?"

"Her territory, I don't want to add any stress on her during wolf's time," I explained, already moving back to my desk.

"You may have a point," she replied as she dug out her phone.

I smiled and turned to the office phone, listening to Regina's half of the phone conversation.

"Hello, Miss Lucas…Emma and I would like to speak with you. Are you available now...No, she's not upset with you…We just want to discuss the situation…Excellent, then we will see you in a few minutes."

It was a short conversation, but I was ready to go by the time Regina ended the call and slipped her phone back into her purse. "Ruby will be waiting for us," she said.

I smiled, "Great, let's go."

The front door of the B&B opened before we made it to the porch. Ruby was obviously waiting for us. Her eyes immediately focused on Regina and I could see the inner turmoil in her expression. It made me realize she had been just as blindsided by today's revelation as we had. When she looked at me I wasn't surprised to see a mix of guilt, uncertainty, and defiance in her eyes. I smiled inwardly and thought, _Maybe this has a chance of working out. Regina deserves people who will fight for her._

"Hey, Rubes," I said casually.

"Hi, Em. Look I'm sorry about this. I didn't plan for it to happen," she said guiltily as she held the door open for us.

"I know. I'm not mad," I replied casually.

"You're not?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Nope. Where's Granny?" I asked, glancing around.

"She went to the diner to give us privacy," she stated, leading us into the kitchen.

I nodded and leaned against the counter. Ruby immediately went to the fridge and pulled out two beers. She handed one to me and set the other one on the counter before she glanced at Regina who was hovering uncertainly in the doorway. "Do you want a drink? I think Granny still has some of your cider."

"Yes, please, that would be most welcome," Regina replied in a voice strained by her anxiety.

When Ruby handed Regina her glass, her fingers lightly brushed the back of Regina's hand before she tensed and backed away. Regina didn't move, obviously uncertain of how to react to the contact. Once she had taken a large gulp of her beer, Ruby shifted to lean her elbows on the center island in the kitchen. "Alright, what did you guys want to say?" she asked in an overly casual tone.

I glanced at Regina and could immediately see that she was too anxious to say anything. I focused on my friend and asked, "What do you want, Ruby?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I mean, I know you guys are each other's true loves and you're really amazing together. I don't want to mess that up," she said, fidgeting with her beer bottle.

"That's not what I asked, Rubes," I replied gently. I didn't want to make her feel cornered, but if this had any chance of working we all needed to be honest.

She shifted and glanced back at Regina, who still hadn't moved. Ruby sighed and stated, "I don't really know what I want, I mean apparently this started a while ago for my wolf, but yesterday, I wasn't looking for anything more serious than a quick fuck to take the edge off."

I pursed my lips and said, "How do you feel today?"

"It's complicated," she stated meeting my eyes with a miserable look. I gave her a small smile of encouragement and she looked at Regina as she added, "Look Regina, you're gorgeous. Everyone in the sighted community knows that, but I've never thought about acting on any attractions. But it's like now that I know about this fate crap, I can't help but think about it, even though we've nearly always been at odds with each other."

"I understand, dear," Regina said, finally moving from her place in the doorway. I wasn't sure how aware she was of her actions, but she ended up standing at the end of the island between Ruby and I. Before I could comment, she added, "I seem to be having similar difficulties."

Ruby's hand twitched like she wanted to reach out towards Regina, but she stifled the urge and took another sip of her beer. I stifled another smile and asked, "If I wasn't in the picture, what would you do, Rubes?"

She met my gaze and bluntly said, "I wouldn't fight it. I'm tired of being alone."

"Is that the only reason?" I pressed when I saw Regina flinch slightly.

Ruby had also noticed the movement and immediately focused on the woman next to her. "Regina, I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I didn't mean that I would just want you because I'm lonely and it would be easy to give in to this mating."

"Then what did you mean?" Regina asked, sounding more vulnerable than I knew she was comfortable with.

Ruby reached out and gripped her hand, seeking out eye contract as she gently said, "You're the only person that I know who can even begin to understand what I've been through. I love my friends and all, but none of them have experienced anything remotely similar to what I have lived through. So, they have no chance of really understanding the guilt and pain of knowing that I killed the man I loved. Or what it was like to kill the mother I had only just found. Or what it's like to know that you're a monster."

Tears had started to spill down Ruby's cheeks while she spoke and Regina reached up with her free hand to brush them away. The younger woman leaned into the caress, leaving Regina to tenderly cup her cheek. She searched Ruby's eyes for a moment before she softly said, "I do understand."

Ruby let out a watery chuckle full of self-mockery as she pulled away from Regina's touch. "This is a fucking mess." She picked up her beer again and took several long swallows before she said, "What are we going to do?"

Regina glanced at me and I nodded for her to answer while I took a sip of my own beer. She visibly straightened and turned back to Ruby. "Emma had an unconventional suggestion as to a possible solution to our dilemma," she stated diplomatically. _God, I love that woman, _I thought while fighting the urge to chuckle at her determination to maintain her poise.

Ruby blinked in surprise and turned wide eyes on me. I quickly raised the bottle to my lips again to indicate Regina should continue. She seamlessly took the cue and stated, "She suggested that there may be room in our relationship for you."

Again, wide blue eyes blinked and swung back towards me in shock. I chuckled and said, "I think that all of this happened for a reason, and we can find a way to share the woman we love."

"What?" Ruby shrieked.

"Oh, come on, Rubes. I know for a fact this isn't outside of the realm of possibilities for you. Did you or did you not tell me about that threesome you had before the first curse broke?"

She spluttered and blushed, "That's not—that was completely different."

I smirked, noticing that she didn't deny that she was in love with Regina, whether she realized it yet or not. I flicked a quick glance at the mayor and noticed the speculation in her eyes before I focused on Ruby. "I know this is different. But Rubes, I know probably better than most that you can't really fight destiny. For whatever reason, you're fated to be Regina's mate and I'm her true love. The only way that this can end without heartache is if we give it a shot."

Ruby turned to Regina and asked, "Is this what you want?"

She glanced at me before reaching a hand out for mine. I immediately took it, gently squeezing her hand in encouragement. She smiled and looked at Ruby, offering her other hand. Ruby hesitated before she took it. Immediately, I felt a warmth rush through me, radiating from my connection to Regina. Ruby jerked in surprise while Regina smiled, and I knew that they had both felt it too. "I think that just answered your question, dear. But yes, Ruby, I do want this. Do you think your wolf will be willing to share?" Regina asked.

"I have no idea, but moonrise is in a few hours. I guess we can find out then," she replied.

"Alright, come by the house after you've shifted and we'll see what happens," Regina said with a small hopeful smile.

Ruby's brow furrowed before she hesitantly asked, "Can—um, can I hug you?"

I didn't need to see the look Regina shot me before I released her hand and stepped back, giving them space to have this moment. The mayor immediately stepped around the island to pull Ruby into her arms. They both melted into the embrace, their bodies fitting together perfectly as Ruby dipped her head to breathe in Regina's intoxicating scent. The sight of them together had a swirl of emotions washing through me. I felt a combination of jealousy, happiness, pain, and hope all mixed together with a heavy dose of arousal.

The arousal had me taking a large swallow of my beer as images of them rolling naked in my bed started playing through my mind. They weren't really happy thoughts, but they were definitely hot. I felt my underwear grow damp and I shifted uncomfortably.

Ruby's chuckle brought me out of the increasingly enjoyable fantasies and I blushed. "Damn Em, I can smell you from here," she teased.

Regina was watching me with a raised eyebrow and I sheepishly said, "Shut up, you're both sexy as hell."

"And just what were you thinking, darling?" Regina purred.

"I—uh," I stuttered, having no desire to actually admit to my thoughts.

"Um, as entertaining as I'm sure this conversation would be, I have to ask. What about Henry?" Ruby asked, taking a step away from Regina to pick up her abandoned beer.

Regina froze, obviously not having given a thought to our son's reaction to this new relationship. I sighed, "We'll talk to him, after we see if your wolf will be willing to share. He's a smart kid and he already loves you, Rubes. Aside from his relatives, he spends more time with you than anyone else. I don't really think he'll have a problem with it."

"How can you be so certain? What if he thinks that I'm giving up on you? He's going to hate me. I can't lose him again," Regina said with rising panic.

I immediately moved to her side and rested my hands on her shoulders. "Whoa Regina, calm down. Henry's going to be fine. He'll understand, I promise," I said soothingly. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ruby shift to lean into Regina's back, providing what comfort she could.

"Why are you so positive?" Regina asked, obviously torn between succumbing to the comfort we provided and letting her insecurities reign.

I shrugged, "One of his friends in New York had two dads and a mom who all lived together."

"Excuse me?" Regina said in that half baffled half angry tone that I loved to cause. Ruby snorted, only serving to irritate Regina further.

"Look, the world outside of Storybrook is different, especially New York. Henry was in a good school and his friends were good people. All I'm trying to say is that he's got an open mind and he'll be happy for us if we're all happy," I explained patiently.

"How can you be so certain?" she asked weakly.

I reached up and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and said, "As long as we don't lie to him, he'll be okay."

Regina sighed heavily and nodded. I smiled and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss. When I pulled back, I said, "I'll see if my parents will take him for the night."

"Alright, dear," Regina said and I knew it was her way of ending the discussion without letting her fears go. There was nothing else I could do or say to ease her stress, so I let it go for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And here is a look into Regina's mind. It will probably be a couple of days before I post the next chapter, as I need to spend come time on my other fics. But please let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 3

Regina POV

After Charming picked up Henry for the night, I decided to sit on the front porch to wait for Ruby to arrive. Emma was somewhere inside the house, but I needed some time alone to think. Everything had happened so quickly that I really hadn't had a chance to deal with this life-altering change. In the privacy of my thoughts, I could finally admit to myself that I was terrified. I still thought that Emma's idea was just a disaster waiting to happen. But I couldn't deny the pull I felt towards Ruby and deep down, I didn't want to even try to deny it.

The thought of giving into that pull was thrilling. She was incredibly sexy and confidant in her body in a way that Emma wasn't. And just the idea of exploring that sexuality aroused me more than I was ready to admit. Her wolf didn't help ease matters for me. I'd been intrigued by wolves since the Huntsman had pleaded for their protection with such conviction. I'd wanted the opportunity to get to know one of the duel-natured ever since. Unfortunately, they were a guarded race and only Red had lived openly in the Enchanted Forest. With her devotion to Snow White, I never would have had a chance at speaking with her before the curse unless it ended with her trying to rip my throat out.

Yet, now I had seemingly no choice but to be with her. That thought left a bad taste in my mouth. It felt too much like the moment when Tinkerbelle told me the man with the Lion tattoo was my soulmate. My relationship with Robin had ended in heartache and I was afraid that history would repeat itself. Whether I was more afraid of letting Ruby into my heart and then losing her, or losing my still newly found love with Emma, I honestly didn't know. At least Emma and I shared Henry and no matter what happened she'd always be a part of my life.

As the sun set and twilight settled in, I finally let myself consider the one thing that I hadn't even begun to think about: Granny's final warning that if we mated, Ruby would likely turn me. It was almost as terrifying to think about as the thought of another broken heart. I didn't know the details, but I did know some of Ruby's struggles to gain control of her wolf. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. I was already haunted by all of the people I'd murdered and I didn't need or want to add more deaths on my conscience. Especially, not one of the few people I loved.

I didn't know what would happen to my relationship with Emma if I turned. _Would she even still want me? Would she understand what I was going through while I adjusted? Would my wolf even want or accept Emma and her place in my life? Would she expect or want to be turned too? How would Ruby react to that? Would her wolf see Emma as a threat to her mate? Or would she like having a bigger pack?_ None of these worries even began to touch on the sheer terror of what Henry would do if I became a wolf. I couldn't even let myself begin to consider those thoughts. They were just too overwhelming in an already emotionally exhausting day.

Knowing what we were about to do only heightened my stress level. Introducing Emma to Ruby's wolf had the potential to be a disaster of epic proportions. I was afraid that Ruby would lose control of her wolf and attack Emma in an effort to eliminate her rival. I could only hope that Emma and I were quick enough with our magic to protect her if that happened.

A soft scuff on the walkway pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Ruby slowly approaching with her cape on. She offered me a hesitant smile and said, "I could smell your fear from the sidewalk. We don't need to do this tonight. I don't want you to be afraid of me, Regina."

"I'm not afraid of _you_, dear," I stated with a tired chuckle.

"Then what are you afraid of?" she asked, sitting next to me.

I sighed and flatly said, "Everything else about this situation."

"Oh," she said sadly. "Well, I can go if you want and we can try to forget about all of this."

"That's not what I'm saying, dear. I've been sitting out here waiting for you. I wouldn't have done that if I wanted to ignore this," I said softly, turning to meet her wide, hopeful eyes.

"Then what are you saying?" she asked in a pleading tone.

"This was the first opportunity that I've had today to be alone with my thoughts and try to process everything. I don't do very well with change and I feel like my entire life has completely turned upside down today. Not knowing what will happen as a result of this change scares me," I explained.

"Okay, I can understand that. I'm scared, too. I don't want anyone to get hurt. So, why don't we take things slowly and I'll come back another night and we can do this after you've had the time to process and deal with everything," she said, shifting to get up.

I reached out and stopped her. "I don't want that, Ruby. I want you to be here, with me. I want to meet your wolf," I replied, reaching up to brush a curl off her cheek. She leaned into my hand and I gently cupped her chin, my thumb rubbing the soft skin of her cheek without conscious thought. When her eyes flicked down to my lips, nerves began fluttering in my stomach and I stopped fighting my new desires and leaned in to press my lips against hers.

Ruby immediately responded to my kiss. One of her hands came up to cup my cheek, while the other softly stroked my side. She let out a little sigh of pleasure and my tongue slipped out to lightly trace the curve of her lips. A low growl rumbled out of her and she deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue past my lips aggressively. My heart skipped a beat at the hungry way she explored my mouth and I opened for her, letting her control the kiss. I was more than a little aroused by the time we had to break apart to catch our breath.

"Wow," she panted.

I chuckled and looked up from her kiss swollen lips to meet yellow eyes that seemed to glow when they caught the porch light. The sight sent a shiver down my spine and I forgot the sarcastic comment I had been about to make. I licked my lips and forced my eyes to the side, away from her captivating gaze. With it being so close to moonrise, I didn't want her wolf to think I was challenging her, but I also wasn't about to let her think I would just submit.

Ruby scooted closer and nuzzled my neck. I smiled and let my fingers trail through her silky hair. A low contented sound rumbled out from her chest. We sat in comfortable silence for several long minutes before she whispered, "It's almost time. Are you really ready?"

"I'm ready to meet your wolf. But assuming this goes well, we will need to discuss exactly what mating entails. I don't want any surprises if we are going to go through with it. And that means no biting until all of my questions have been answered. Is that alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Don't worry, I won't turn you against your will," she said and pressed a kiss to my neck.

"Thank you, dear," I said, smiling.

She stood, moving several feet down the walkway and she grinned at me. "If this starts to go badly, throw my cloak over me and I'll change back."

"Alright," I replied.

Her gaze shifted to the sky next to my house and I watched as excitement washed through her. She untied her cloak and turned back to look at me as she tossed me the material. I caught it easily and watched with fascination as she seemed to curl into herself and morph into a large black wolf. She was just as beautiful as the wolf as she was as a human. I knew I was grinning like an idiot, but I just couldn't care in the wonder of that moment.

I felt the pull towards her more strongly than I had before and I didn't fight it. I slowly stepped off the porch towards her. She watched me approach with her ears flicked forward and her tail wagging slightly. When I was just out of arms reach, I knelt in front of her and slowly brought my hand up to her eye level. I held my breath and waited for her to close the remaining inches and initiate contact. She immediately stretched out her neck and nuzzled my hand.

Delighted laughter fell from my lips as my fingers ran along the surprisingly soft fur of her head. "You're beautiful," I breathed, still feeling overawed by the situation. She let out a little huff and stepped closer, putting more of her glorious body within reach. I obediently stroked her back several times before scratching behind her ears. Her eyelids drooped, showing how much she was enjoying the attention. I chuckled and she swung her head around to lick a long line up my neck and cheek. I laughed and pushed her away so I could wipe off the wolf slobber.

Once my cheek was dry again, I gave her my best narrow-eyed glare. She just dropped her jaw into that canine grin before she lunged forward to do it again. I yelped in surprise and fell backwards. The wolf wasted no time in pinning me under her body, but when her head came back down, she just sniffed my neck before her tongue darted out in a small lick just below my ear. I froze, suddenly afraid that she was going to bite me even though Ruby had promised me she wouldn't.

The wolf just let out a sad little whine and backed up, giving me the space I needed to get up off the ground. I immediately sat up and saw that she was sitting several feet away from me with her head drooping, while sad yellow eyes stared at me. She looked like I'd just swatted her and I immediately felt bad for not trusting her to keep her word.

"I'm sorry, I was just startled," I said quickly. Her tail gave one small hopeful swipe along the ground and I smiled and held out my hand again. "Come here, dear. I'm not upset with you."

Her head came up and she immediately came back to my side. She sat next to me and leaned against my body when I went back to scratching behind her ears. The same contented sound Ruby had made earlier rumbled out and I bent to place a kiss on the top of her muzzle. For several long minutes, I basked in the wonder of cuddling with a wolf, feeling a deep contentment settle over me.

Gradually, she began to grow restless and I knew she wanted to run under the light of the moon. I sighed and cupped my hands on either side of her head, meeting her gaze levelly as I asked, "Are you ready to meet Emma?" She bobbed her head and licked under my chin. I took that as agreement and stood to get my blonde lover. The wolf whined and I smiled down at her. "I'll be right back, dear."

She still didn't look happy about it, but I hurried back to the house, opening the front door to call out, "Emma, it's time!"

"Be right there," she called back. I closed the door and returned to the wolf's side. She was sitting on the pathway, eyes locked on the door. I remained standing, but turned so I was also watching the door. The wolf leaned slightly against my leg, and I let my hand softly stroke the top of her head between her ears.

When Emma came outside, she paused on the porch and swept her gaze over me before focusing on the wolf. She smiled and stated, "Wow, Rubes, you're a gorgeous wolf."

The wolf cocked her head to the side and let out a soft "Woof".

I chuckled, "Come closer, dear."

Emma slowly walked down the path and crouched in front of the wolf. They both studied each other for a long moment before Emma asked, "So, do you think you can share your mate with me?"

The wolf stood and let out a little growl which turned into a whine when I lightly smacked her nose. "Be nice, or I won't scratch behind your ears again," I warned.

She swung her head up to look at me and I lifted an eyebrow. Her head ducked slightly before she looked back at Emma and slowly closed the distance between them. I stayed at her side, ready to step in if the wolf decided to attack. When she was close enough, the wolf started sniffing Emma. It was a tense moment until the wolf licked Emma's cheek and backed off. I let out a sigh of relief and scratched the wolf behind her ears.

Emma wiped at her face and chuckled, "That was disgusting, Rubes."

The wolf responded with a snort and a canine grin. I chuckled lightly and turned to meet Emma's eyes. She looked delighted with this side of her friend and I lifted an eyebrow in question, silently offering her one last chance to change her mind about altering our relationship. She smiled appreciatively and nodded her approval.

I inclined my head in acknowledgement and knelt next to the wolf. Her attention immediately focused on me and I smiled fondly. "Go and enjoy your run, then come home to me. I will wait for you, my mate," I said and immediately felt something shift in the air around us. It was as though those words signified some great moment had come to pass that would alter the course of the future. I tensed and the wolf gave me another lick under my chin, which was oddly reassuring. Then she turned and ran towards the forest.

I watched until she was out of sight before I turned back towards the house. Emma didn't saying anything, she just held out her hand. I immediately smiled at her and slid my hand into hers. Together, we walked into the house, stopping to pick up Ruby's discarded cloak on the way in. A lone howl filled sounded from the edge of the forest and I smiled as the front door closed behind us.

Emma followed me into the kitchen, watching as I made a pot of coffee. I felt both restless and exhausted, and I wasn't certain if I would be able to sleep even if I wanted to. But I had promised my mate that I would wait for her, so I didn't want to take any chances. It was strange to consider how easily I had fallen into the idea of Ruby as my mate in such a short time; but it felt natural, so for that night at least, I decided to put my fears to the side and just accept the situation. There would be more than enough time to worry once the sun rose. I had never been more grateful in my life that the full moon fell on a Saturday night, as I wouldn't have to worry about getting up and going to work the next day.

"You know, I have never seen you look more liberated and fierce than you did when I walked outside and saw you standing with a wolf at your side. It was a stunning sight," Emma said softly, pulling me from my thoughts.

I tensed, immediately worried that Emma was regretting letting Ruby come into our relationship. "What do you mean, dear?" I asked cautiously as I turned to face her.

Her expression was guarded as she said, "I think that Ruby and her wolf connect to a part of you that I will never be able to. That she can give you a way to express that dark, wild part of you in a more positive way than destruction. And I think that it's something you've needed for a long time, but have been missing."

The heartache was evident in her voice as she finished speaking and I immediately crossed the room to her. I reached up and cupped her cheek, looking deeply into her eyes, trying to show her my sincerity as I spoke. "You may be right. But Emma, that doesn't mean that I don't need you just as desperately, if not more so. Since you first came to Storybrook, you have been the light in my darkness. You taught me how to temper my darker desires and what it meant to make sacrifices for the people I love. Even after we went back to the Enchanted Forest and you and Henry couldn't remember me, the thought of you and Henry living happily and safely got me through my darkest moments. And then you came back, even when it would be easier not to. You gave our son back to me and helped me find the light magic within myself. So, if Ruby connects to my darker, untamed nature, you connect to my lighter, more civil side. You balance me."

Emma let out a sigh and leaned in to kiss me. "Thank you, I needed to hear that," she breathed.

"Anytime, my dear. I know that there is so much we will need to figure out and our lives will never be the same, but this feels right," I said, pulling her into a hug and rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"I love you, Regina. I would be lost without you," she replied softly.

"I love you, too. I'm not going anywhere, I promise," I said just as softly, holding her close and breathing in her familiar scent.

Eventually, Emma pulled back and placed a light kiss on the tip of my nose. I chuckled at the playful touch and swatted her arm. She just smirked and shifted to lean casually against the breakfast bar as she asked, "So, I've always wondered, is Ruby a good kisser?"

I lifted an eyebrow in amusement and dryly asked, "Were you spying on me, Miss Swan?"

Mischief sparkled in her eyes as she hummed, "Maybe…"

I shook my head and turned to pour myself a cup of coffee. "You do realize that spying is considered rude, don't you?"

She merely shrugged and asked again, "So, is she?"

I gave her a wicked grin and raised my cup to my lips. Just before I took a sip, I suggestively drawled, "Maybe…" Emma laughed and shook her head indulgently.

By unspoken agreement, we gravitated towards the living room to wait for Ruby to return. Emma flicked on the television and found a movie she wanted to watch while I read. As the hours passed, Emma gradually slumped across the couch, until her head was pillowed on my thigh. I let my fingers trail absently through her hair. It wasn't much longer before I heard her breathing even out and I knew she'd fallen asleep. I briefly considered waking her and sending her to bed, but I wanted her to be here when Ruby returned. I felt like it would be important for both of us to be awake to invite Ruby into our bed and our lives.

The words on the page were starting to blur and my eyelids had started to droop by the time I heard a faint knock on the front door. I set my book aside and gently shook Emma awake. "Ruby's back. You need to get up so we can go to bed, my love," I said affectionately.

"Hmm? Oh, okay," Emma said groggily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

I smiled and lightly kissed her temple before I got up to go open the door. A faint thrill of excitement buzzed within me, making me feel slightly more awake. When I swung the door open, Ruby was standing there looking exhausted, but an almost shy smile spread across her face when she saw me.

"Welcome back, dear," I said, returning her smile.

"Thanks," she said timidly.

"Come inside, you look tired," I said sympathetically.

She yawned widely and gave me a sheepish smile as she slipped past me into the house. "Yeah, I usually fall asleep as a wolf in the forest during wolf's time, but since you wanted me to come back, I had to stay awake until the moon set."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear," I said, not having considered that before she left.

"Don't worry about it, I'd rather curl up with my mate than sleep alone any day," she said and then blushed and ducked her head. "Shit, Regina, I'm sorry. We haven't officially become mates, yet, and I shouldn't have said—"

I smiled fondly and cut off her embarrassed apology. "Hush, dear. It's alright. I've found myself thinking the same thing since you left. I suppose it's something to do with being fated to be together. But we can worry about that tomorrow. We both need sleep."

"Thanks, Regina," she replied tiredly.

"It's fine, dear," I said, taking her hand to lead her towards the stairs to the second floor. Her fingers automatically entwined with mine as though we'd been holding hands for years and I couldn't help but smile.

Emma met us at the bottom of the stairs, yawning before she said, "Hey, Rubes, have a nice night?"

Ruby shot me a quick, uncertain glance before she said, "Yeah, it was alright."

"That's good," my blonde lover mumbled sleepily before she started up the stairs.

I chuckled and gave the hand in mine a reassuring squeeze. "Come on, dear, let's go to bed."

She let me lead her upstairs but she hesitated before stepping into the bedroom. I immediately turned to face her and could clearly see the uncertainty and nerves in her eyes. "Are you sure about this Regina?" she asked softly.

I let go of her hand so I could wrap my arms around her neck and pull her in for a chaste kiss. Her hands automatically found my hips and held me tightly against her. I leaned back just enough to meet her eyes and said, "Yes, at least for tonight. We can worry about everything else once the sun's up. But for now I just want to curl up in bed with my mate and my true love."

She searched my eyes for another moment before she nodded and replied, "Alright."

I kissed her again before pulling away to walk into the bedroom with Ruby following a step behind. Emma had lain out an extra pair of her pajamas for Ruby as well as the skimpy grey negligee she had bought me a month after we got together. When she stepped out of the bathroom and moved around to her side of the bed, I lifted an eyebrow in amusement for her choice of my sleeping attire.

Emma grinned and darted her eyes to Ruby. "I got some of my PJs for you, Rubes. I thought you'd rather have cotton than silk to sleep in," she explained.

Ruby smiled and said, "You guessed right, thanks."

As she picked up the borrowed clothing, her eyes lingered on the negligee and darkened. I hid my smirk and pointed to the open door on the opposite end of the room, "If you'd prefer you can change in the bathroom." Before she could move or say anything, I started unbuttoning my shirt, curious to see what her reaction would be.

I could feel the weight of her gaze on me and bit my lip to prevent the smile. When I slid the shirt off and laid it on the bed, Ruby's breath caught and she huskily murmured, "Be right back," before she escaped into the bathroom with the change of clothes.

I quickly finished changing and met Emma's laughing eyes. "You're just evil, you know?" she whispered.

I grinned wickedly and shrugged, not even remotely offended by her teasing tone. "I know." I climbed into the middle of the bed and kissed her. "I love you," I said softly.

She smiled and replied, "I love you, too."

We both laid down and Emma was asleep almost the instant her head hit the pillow. I smiled and brushed a lock of hair off her face and kissed her cheek. "Good night, my darling Emma," I whispered softly.

Ruby came out of the bathroom in Emma's sleep shorts and tank top a minute later and I smiled. My eyes raked over her body appreciatively and I could feel hers do the same for what was visible of mine. I held out my hand for her and she eagerly crossed the room to the empty side of the bed. As she slid under the covers, it was as if we'd done this a hundred times before and without any awkwardness, we settled onto the mattress with Ruby lying on her back with one possessive arm wrapped around me as I rested my head on her shoulder. I draped my thigh over her legs and my arm across her stomach.

I tilted my chin up to tenderly meet her lips in a kiss before I softly said, "Good night, Ruby."

"Good night, R'gina," came the drowsy reply. I smiled and shut my eyes, drifting off to sleep feeling safe and content.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello all, thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. A lot of you had concerns about this story leaning so heavily towards Red Queen, and seem to think that Emma is too nonchalant about it all. I hear you and I do understand where you are coming from. I will delve much more deeply into Emma's insecurities and concerns about everything eventually, however, I am not yet ready do that just yet. First, Emma is currently acting as the voice of logic while Regina and Ruby can't because of the pull they are feeling towards each other due to Ruby's mating heat. Secondly, she is the only one of the three of them who has seen a functioning poly relationship before (the parents in NY) and so she knows that it is possible to build a healthy triad relationship. Finally, I have plans for when Emma's logic starts to become overwhelmed by her abandonment issues and self-confidence issues.

That being said, this chapter is almost exclusively Ruby & Regina as they talk out some of Regina's concerns, but you do get a little insight into Emma's thoughts on the relationship and why she is being so supportive. Chapter 5 will give you a better idea of how Emma's dealing. But until after the mating is official, I'm focusing mostly on Regina and Ruby's growing attachment and how that effects them and by extension, Emma & Henry.

Chapter 8 is when you will finally get some serious alone time with Emma and Regina, and Emma's insecurities will start to become a large problem for the new trio (though Ruby will not likely be present in this chapter). Plus, I promise you the best Swan Queen smut I can come up with, if you stick with the story at least that long.

I love all of these characters and want to do them the justice they deserve in this story. This is going to be a long story, so I want to take my time to fully explore how these ladies work together to create a family and what happens when they each feel like they are being pulled from two different directions.

So I hope that soothes some of your concerns, and I apologize for the long author's note, I try to avoid those as much as possible.

Enjoy and as always, please let me know what you think. Reviews really help me to become a better storyteller.

* * *

Chapter 4

Ruby POV

Something brushed against my arm and pulled me from sleep way too early the next morning. A low warning growl rumbled out and I pulled my mate protectively closer to me as I opened my eyes. Emma's apologetic smile was the first thing I saw and the reality of where I was and who I was holding came back to me. I tensed, having no idea how I felt about the situation, or how to deal with the sudden desire to explore the warm body in my arms.

"Sorry, Rubes, I didn't mean to wake you," Emma said quietly, obviously not wanting wake the woman between us.

"S'ok, sorry I growled at you," I replied in a husky whisper.

"No worries. It's still early, go back to sleep for a few more hours. I'm going to head to the diner for breakfast with the rest of the family and give you guys some time alone to talk. Henry and I will be home for dinner," she said softly as she got up and pulled on clothes.

Even in my groggy, not quite awake mind, I was amazed that she was being so casual about this. I wasn't even sure about how I felt about mating with Regina, let alone getting involved in such an unconventional relationship with both the former Evil Queen and the Savior. I hesitated a moment before asking, "Are you sure about this? I mean, how can you be so calm about this situation?"

She smiled wryly, "It's strange, I'll give you that. But she needs this, and she's worth whatever difficulties we'll face to make this work. You'll understand when you see behind that mask she wears for the rest of the town. She's the most incredible person I've ever met. And she has the most complex and loving soul imaginable. If anyone is capable of fully loving two people, it would be Regina. And she needs us both. So yeah, this is weird and different and scary and it won't be easy. But I love her more than I ever thought possible, so I'll give her what she needs."

A soft hiccupping sob escaped the woman in my arms and Emma and I both froze, staring at each other in wide-eyed shock as we realized that Regina was awake and had overheard at least part of our hushed conversation. Regina sat up and reached for Emma, who immediately crawled back onto her side of the bed. "I love you, Emma Swan," Regina said in a voice thick with tears.

"I love you too, honey," Emma replied softly as she wrapped the former queen into a tight hug. I could only sit and watch in amazement at seeing Regina so unguarded.

"Thank you," Regina said softly after her tears had stopped falling.

"You're welcome," Emma replied softly, pulling back to smile at the former queen. "Now go back to sleep. I'll bring Henry home in time for dinner," she ordered affectionately.

"Alright, I'll make steak tonight, so try to refrain from having a burger for lunch," the former queen demanded playfully.

Emma grinned and leaned in to give Regina a quick kiss. "Deal," she said before she got up and headed out of the room. "See you guys later," she called back over her shoulder before closing the door.

As soon as we were alone, nerves began churning in my stomach. I had no idea how to act around Regina. _Should I pull her back into my arms to sleep longer? Should I give her space? Is she waiting for me to talk about all of the things we need to discuss? God, what am I doing? I'm actually lying in bed with the Evil Queen. I never in my wildest dreams imagined this would ever happen to me. What am I going to do?_

A soft chuckle pulled me out of my panicked thoughts and I blinked to focus on Regina. "There's no need to panic, dear. I won't bite unless you want me to," she lightly teased.

Arousal slammed into me and my breath caught in my throat. I coughed and roughly said, "Sorry, I just…" I trailed off, unsure of what to do or say to make this easier. _Emma says she worth it and she needs me. Calm the fuck down._ "I'm just nervous. Two days ago, if someone had told me that I would wake up today in your bed with Emma's blessing, I never would have believed them."

She smiled wryly, "I know what you mean."

I returned her smile before I shifted to sit up and lean against the headboard and asked, "How do you feel about this, _us_ this morning?"

She looked away, obviously gathering her thoughts before she said, "Better, I think. It's still overwhelming and terrifying, but what Emma said about me was true, I do believe that I need you."

My heart skipped a beat at her honest admission. I still couldn't wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't deny the pull I felt for Regina or the emotions that swelled within me when I was near her. Rationally, I thought that I shouldn't feel this way for the former queen; but, that voice of logic was quickly being overwhelmed by the desire to lay my heart at her feet. I swallowed hard past the lump that had formed in my throat and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Yesterday, Emma told me that everything happens for a reason. And I believe she's right. I think that there is a reason that Fate has given me both a True Love and a mate at the same time. After you left last night, we had a conversation that made me realize that being both your mate and Emma's True Love would balance me out. She can never truly understand the darker, untamed parts of me which has made me suppress them and try to forget about them. But they still exist and I live in fear that one day they'll break free and I'll become the monster I used to be. But you and your wolf _can_ understand the wild darkness in me and help me express it in less destructive ways."

I smiled wryly and said, "So, it takes a monster to tame a monster?"

"That's not what I meant, Ruby," she replied sharply.

I reached out to take her hand and met her offended glare. "I know what you meant, Regina," I said gently and she visibly softened. After a moment's hesitation, I asked, "So, you really do want to be my mate?" It came out more vulnerable than I intended and I had to look away from her intense gaze.

She gently cupped my chin and tilted my head up to look into my eyes with more compassion than I had thought she was capable of. "I would like that, dear. But are you certain that it's what you want?"

I hesitated again before admitting, "I do. Emotionally, there's nothing I want more, but my mind is still trying to catch up."

Her lips twitched into a small smile. "It's a lot to process, especially given the complexity of our history and my relationship with Emma."

I chuckled, "That's an understatement."

"So, what does the mating process entail?" she asked after my laughter faded.

"Well, unless you want to be turned, it's fairly simple really. During wolf's time, we need to have sex under the full moon."

"Won't you change?" she asked bluntly.

I blushed, "Maybe before or after, but since I'm in mating heat, I'll be able to stay in my human skin while we uh—consummate the bond. But the wolf will still be very present."

Regina smirked, but didn't take the opportunity to tease me. Instead, she curiously asked, "How would it be different if I wanted to be turned?"

"It'd be pretty much the same, except I'd bite you while we had sex, leaving my mark on you for anyone to see. And then after you've shifted for the first time, you'd need to mark me to seal the mate bond," I explained.

She frowned and asked, "Doesn't that imply that unless I let you turn me, we would be mated in name only?"

"Not really. Either way, my innate wolf magic would combine our scents, signifying that we'd been claimed to anyone with a sensitive enough nose. Plus, we would be able to have children together if we wanted them. But it wouldn't be a true mating, we would both feel like something was missing from our relationship and wolf's time, when we are forced to be separated by the wolf's need to run under the moon, would make us both edgy and more aggressive than usual."

"I see," she said softly, looking down.

"Hey, it's okay Regina. I told you I wouldn't turn you unless you wanted me to. I meant what I said. There is a reason I used to consider my wolf to be a curse. I won't force that on anyone who isn't willing," I said, hoping she wouldn't feel pressured.

Her head shot back up and her eyes blazed with fiery intensity. "How could you ever think of your duel nature as being a curse? You're glorious as a wolf," she stated heatedly.

For a moment, I was too stunned by her angry outburst to speak but once I found my voice again I replied, "I saw it as a curse because for a long time, I didn't know that I was the wolf that was slaughtering the villagers near my home. Granny hid the truth from me and I didn't find out until I woke up after eating the boy I loved. For a long time, I was too terrified to take off my cloak when the full moon rose in the sky because I had no control of the wolf. Even with the cloak, I never knew if I would pull it off in my sleep and wake up the next morning covered in the blood of someone I loved, again."

"She lied to you?" Regina demanded, her voice thundering through the room in her outrage.

I flinched as the loud voice hurt my sensitive ears and reached out to place a calming hand on Regina's thigh. "Hey, it's okay. I forgave her for that a long time ago. The point is that I did find control eventually, and then I found it again after the curse broke, and now I don't have to fear wolf's time anymore."

Regina sighed, letting go of her anger and shifted to lean against the headboard next to me. I couldn't help myself as I moved to lean my head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent which I was quickly becoming addicted to. After a short hesitation, she wrapped her arm around me and pulled me closer. It felt so natural to cuddle into her that I forgot to feel awkward about who we used to be to each other. Exhaustion started to settle back over me as I relaxed into her embrace and I had nearly fallen back to sleep when she quietly asked, "What's it like?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled, forcing the sleepy fog from my mind.

"Being a wolf. What's it like?" she asked again.

I smiled, "It's the most incredible feeling of freedom. All of your everyday worries and stresses fade away when you feel the wind ruffle through your fur. Everything becomes simpler, when you can really only focus on your desire to run, to hunt, to be free."

"That does sound nice," she said, sounding almost wistful. My heart leapt in my chest at that tone of voice and I couldn't help but hope that she'd decide to let me turn her. It would be incredible to run with my mate under the full moon. I knew it wouldn't be so simple, not with Emma and Henry, but that hope only grew when she asked, "How did you learn control?"

The memory of my mother teaching me how to control the wolf swam through my mind and a wash of regret settled over me as I sadly explained, "My mother taught me the day before I killed her." Regina's arm tightened soothingly around me and I continued, "She told me that I had to accept that I was the wolf and the wolf was me. It's not exactly that simple, but it worked. The truth is that both always exist, and you have to accept each other's presence in the two different sides of your life. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, that is quite understandable," she replied distractedly and I could tell she was thinking about what I'd said. I waited, wondering what her next question would be. Eventually, she asked, "If I decide not to turn and we have children, would they be wolves too?"

I was surprised, that was the last thing I ever expected her to say and I sat up so I could look into her eyes. "Do you want more kids?"

She smirked and teasingly said, "I believe that your grandmother mentioned something about heirs being the reasoning behind Fate choosing a mate for you. Was I mistaken?"

I blushed, "Yeah, I mean no, you weren't mistaken. It is part of the fated mating deal, but hell, Regina, we've only kissed a few times, and I didn't expect to talk about making babies yet."

She chuckled and brushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "To answer your question, I do want more children. Not immediately, but in the near future. I had planned on speaking with Emma about it if we managed to survive a year together without any major disasters plaguing the town. But, now…I don't know. I suppose I'd like to have at least one child with each of you."

I could feel my eyes widen as I felt like my life was suddenly spinning out of control. Panic tightened like a vice around my chest and my breath came out in short pants as I struggled to get enough air. Blood rushed in my ears drowning out any other sounds. I felt warm hands cradled my cheeks and beautiful chocolaty eyes filled my vision and suddenly I could breathe again.

"That's right, dear. Just breathe. You're alright. Everything is going to be fine," Regina soothed.

When I had enough air to speak, I panted, "Sorry, just got a little overwhelmed. I'm okay."

"My apologies, dear. Perhaps I got a little ahead of myself," she said, blushing slightly.

The rosy tint on her cheeks made her look even more gorgeous and I couldn't stop my fingers from lightly tracing along the warm skin. "God, you're beautiful," I said without thinking. When she smiled, I blushed and looked away, my hand dropping into my lap. "I—uh, what did you ask me?"

She chuckled at my topic change and said, "I asked if our children would be wolves if I don't turn."

"Oh, right. Um, I don't really know, I think so, but it might depend on who carried the baby. We'd have to ask Granny to be certain," I replied. "Why are you asking? You know you don't have to decide today."

"I know, but I was thinking about Henry and it reminded me of what your grandmother said about continuing the alpha line. I don't want any of my children to feel as though I don't understand them or their experiences, so…" she explained quietly, obviously still thinking about it.

"So, you were curious if you would need to change to understand any kids we have, which would then set you apart from Henry and any other kids you have with Emma," I said with dawning understanding.

She nodded, her eyes showing just how much she was bothered by the thought. I reached out to gently squeeze her thigh and said, "I understand, but that's really a conversation we need to have with both Emma and Henry. If it's something the three of you agree on, I don't have a problem with building a pack out of the strange little family we're creating."

"Really?" she asked, tears suddenly glimmering in her eyes.

I smiled and gently cupped her cheek in my hand. "Really," I said, hoping she could see the honesty in my eyes. When she smiled, I teasingly added, "As long as Emma knows who's the top bitch."

Regina laughed. It was a deep, belly laugh that filled the air and made my heart skip a beat. I'd never heard her sound so free and happy and I couldn't help but become transfixed with her beauty in that moment. I hadn't even realized that I'd moved until her laughter cut off in a sharp inhale of air that I felt rush past the thumb that was reverently tracing her bottom lip.

I glanced up and saw that her eyes had darkened just as the scent of her arousal filled my nose. My own blood heated and my eyes fluttered shut, the delicious musk overwhelming my senses. Need coursed through me and I groaned, wanting to feel my mate writhing under me.

"Ruby," she breathed.

My eyes flew open and I quickly took in her quickened breathing and the flush of arousal on her skin. She licked her lips and all thought escaped me. I surged forward to claim her mouth with my own. She moaned and I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss while my hands explored the perfect curves of her body. I slid one hand under the silk covering her perfect body and slowly caressed the toned planes of her stomach, loving the soft texture of her skin.

When my hand reached her firm breast, I broke the kiss to stare into eyes that had gone nearly black with desire. My thumb brushed against her already stiff nipple as I massaged the perfect globe in my hand. She moaned, arching into my touch. I smiled and leaned down to trail kisses down her neck and across the exposed skin above the material. When I ran out of smooth skin to claim with my lips, I sat back and yanked the negligee over her head, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

I paused to look at the gorgeous body almost completely exposed to me. I licked my lips, debating whether to remove the black lace still covering her sex. Regina made the choice for me as she reached out and pulled the tank top over my head before closing her mouth over one of my straining nipples. A low growling moan spilled from my lips and my hands tangled into her hair, holding her against me. Heat shot through me when she lightly nipped the taut peak and I shifted to straddle her thighs.

My head fell back with a groan when she switched to my other breast and laved her tongue against my rock hard nipple. Her hand came up and began rolling my other nipple between her fingers, pulling a gasping, "Oh, God," from my lips.

Regina chuckled and shifted to kiss her way up my neck. She nipped my earlobe and huskily purred, "Easy, dear. I'm just getting started with you, _mate_."

I growled at the way she enunciated 'mate', filled with a possessive need to claim her. In a smooth motion, I rolled off her lap and yanked her underwear off. A feral grin spread across my lips when she gasped and I gripped her hips and pulled her down the bed until she lay flat on her back. Before she could react, I knelt between her thighs and brought my face down to her center. The heady musk of her arousal hit me and I nearly purred in satisfaction at the effect I had on my mate.

The evidence of her desire glistened on her outer lips and I wasted no more time in delving my tongue through her soaked folds. I licked a line from her opening to her clit, gathering the thick juices on my tongue to savor the salty tang of her desire.

"Oh God, yes," she panted when I circled her clit with my tongue. I smiled and started long slow licks along her slit that ended with short flicks with the tip of my tongue against the little bundle of nerves. She shuddered under me and began rocking her hips against my face. I took my time, slowly building up her arousal to give my mate as much pleasure as I could. Each twitch and moan coming from the woman below me only heightened my own arousal and had throbbing need settle between my thighs.

When I felt her inner walls begin to convulsively clench around my tongue, I shifted and sucked her clit as far into my mouth as I could, flicking the tip of my tongue rapidly against it. Regina let out a scream and fell over the edge. I immediately shifted and plunged two fingers into her thrumming channel. She gasped and her eyes flew open to meet mine, clearly showing her shock that I didn't even give her time to come down from her first orgasm before I was pushing her relentlessly towards a second.

I set a rapid pace for my thrusts as I straddled her thigh and ground my hips down into her. She panted out little moans of pleasure and I leaned down to nip and suck on the tender skin of her neck. Her hands fisted in my hair and pulled my head back, meeting my eyes as she panted out, "No…visible…marks…until…after…Henry…knows."

I growled, unhappy at being denied, and plunged deeper into her. Her eyes fluttered shut and a long groan fell from her lips. My mouth latched on to the underside of her right breast and I sucked hard, drawing the blood to the surface. Regina bucked under me and screamed as she came hard around my fingers. I slowed my thrusts, drawing out her pleasure, but I didn't release her breast until the last tremor faded away. The mark was already turning purple against her olive-toned skin and I smiled. '_My mate will bear my mark for weeks even if she won't let me bite,'_ I thought in that primitive part of my mind where my wolf resided in my human skin.

Regina's throaty chuckle brought my gaze up to meet hers. "You look so proud of yourself," she teased.

I leaned in to breathe in her ear, "My mate wears my mark, why wouldn't I be proud?"

She shivered and before I knew what was happening, I was lying on my back with Regina hovering over me. She yanked off the sleep shorts and panties I was still wearing. Her lips crashed into mine and she wasted no time in sliding her hand up my thigh to my center. She broke the hungry kiss with a mocking chuckle when her fingers trailed along damp skin before she even reached my soaked folds. "Eager, are we, my mate?" she asked in a playfully derisive tone.

"Yes," I snarled, having no patience for teasing when I was already painfully aroused. I gripped her wrist gently and pulled her hand up to where I needed her.

She lifted an eyebrow, but didn't fight the silent command. She effortlessly slid two fingers into my eager channel and immediately added a third before she began thrusting into me. I sighed and let go of her, letting my hand fall to her hip. "Is this what you wanted, dear?" she asked huskily.

"God, yes," I groaned, rolling my hips to meet her thrusts.

She added another finger, stretching my channel and providing the most delicious friction. "Good," she purred and nipped my jaw before she added, "I wouldn't want my mate to be unsatisfied. Now come for me, Ruby."

I moaned when I heard my name fall from her lips, my inner walls clamping down on the fingers buried within me. She pulled back and plunged back into my tight core and I fell over the edge, shuddering as I came. As soon as she was able, Regina started plunging into me again, even harder and faster than before. "I want to hear you, mate," she demanded before she clamped her teeth down over my collarbone. I cried out as the sharp pain only heightened my arousal. She worried the skin between her teeth while plunging even harder into me. Without any warning, her fingers curled within me, hitting that perfect spot and I howled as I came harder than I ever had before.

Regina slowed her thrusts while I rode out the aftershocks. With one last lick to the mark she'd made on me, she gently pulled her fingers out of me and brought them to her lips. I could only stare in amazement and fresh lust as she moaned while tasting my pleasure that coated her fingers. When her hand was clean, she leaned over and kissed me, plunging her tongue past my lips. I could taste myself on her tongue and I groaned.

She chuckled and broke the kiss. "You are exquisite, dear," Regina said as she idly traced patterns across my stomach.

"Thanks," I said with a sleepy smile, the multiple orgasms having brought my earlier exhaustion back with a vengeance. "You're pretty amazing yourself, R'gina," I murmured, trying to keep my eyes open.

She shifted to rest her body against mine in the same way we had the previous evening. "Sleep, my mate, we'll talk more when we wake up," she said soothingly.

"Okay," I mumbled, my eyes already closed. But I fought sleep long enough to say, "Regina?"

She lifted her head from my shoulder to meet my eyes. "Yes, dear?"

I smiled, "Thanks for letting me be your mate."

She smiled brilliantly and said, "I'm honored to be your mate, Ruby. Now go to sleep, you're going to need it if we're going to make this official tonight before wolf's time ends."

I grinned, "We get to do this again tonight?"

She chuckled and dropped her head back on my shoulder. "Yes, dear, now sleep."

"Mm, 'kay," I mumbled and let sleep drag me under.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter ended up a lot fluffier than I anticipated. But it does give a better idea of where Emma is on the relationship between Regina & Ruby, with a hint of where her issues will start to pop up. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 5

Emma POV

I was the first one to arrive at Granny's diner that morning. It wasn't surprising; Mary Margaret always underestimated the time it required to get my little brother Neal ready to leave. This meant that since he'd been born, she and David were perpetually late. As I got settled at the big round table just inside the door, Granny came over with a cup of coffee.

I smiled gratefully, needing the caffeine after staying up most of the previous night. "Thanks, Granny," I said appreciatively.

She cast a quick glance around the sparsely populated diner before she quietly said, "Ruby told me what you said yesterday. Are you really going to go through with this?"

I sighed and took a large gulp of my coffee, wincing when it scalded my tongue. I was about to snap out a frustrated retort when I noticed that her eyes were only showing her concern and not the disapproval I had expected. I softened and said, "Yeah, we are. I know it's going to be rough while we figure it out and deal with the backlash from the town. But, somehow it feels right, like this was meant to happen for whatever reason."

She studied me for a long minute before she nodded, "Alright, well if it matters, you have my support. I just don't want any of you getting hurt."

I smiled, "Thanks."

She nodded and headed back to the kitchen. I was just taking a second sip of my coffee when the rest of my family spilled through the door into the diner. I immediately got up and took Neal so Mary Margaret could take off her jacket.

"Thank you," she said distractedly.

"No problem," I replied before turning to my son and throwing my free arm around his shoulder and pulling him into a quick hug. "Morning, kid. Did you have a good time last night?"

Henry smiled and sat down. "Yeah, I totally wiped the floor with Grandpa last night at Mortal Kombat. I think he only won like three fights."

I sat, picking up my coffee and laughed, "I think you have a bit of an advantage, kid. He didn't spend last year playing video games the way you did."

Henry shrugged, "Yeah, I know. But he challenged me, so I couldn't make it easy for him.

"So, where's Regina this morning?" Mary Margaret asked, as she and David got settled in chairs opposite Henry and I.

"She's at home," I explained casually. "Ruby crashed at our place last night after her run and Regina stayed up to wait for her. They were both still in bed when I left, so I figured I'd let them sleep in." I hoped that they'd accept the vague but truthful explanation and turn to other topics. I wasn't going to hide the truth from my parents, but Henry deserved to be the first to know.

"Why'd she stay with you? Doesn't she usually sleep in the woods during Wolf's Time?"

I shrugged, "I guess, but sometimes it's nice to not be alone."

I could feel Henry's eyes on me and I silently cursed that he could always tell when I was hiding something. Luckily, Granny showed up to take our order, preventing him from asking any questions and after she was gone, David diverted the conversation.

"So, I the new barrier you and Regina put up seems to be holding. I still can't believe that you guys figured out how to keep the rest of the world out, but not seal us in. People are even starting to plan vacations," he said when Granny walked away.

"That's great," I said and then laughed. "We should make sure that everyone knows how much inflation has affected the rest of the world. Everything is much more expensive in the rest of the world."

"Really?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah, gas is over three dollars a gallon outside of Storybrook," I said, laughing again when my parents looked horrified.

"That's insane," David said shaking his head.

Henry grinned, "Yeah, but Storybrook is still kinda locked into the '80s. I don't think any outsiders would actually leave town if they were able to get in."

I scoffed, "Oh come on, kid. You know the rest of America couldn't survive without five dollar, over-roasted coffee from Starbucks."

Henry cracked up and David and Mary Margaret looked lost. "Why would anyone pay that much for bad coffee?" my mom asked.

I grinned, "Because it's the most readily available coffee in most places. And it's somewhat of a staple of American life everywhere else." My parents still looked doubtful, but they let it slide when I asked, "So have you decided if you're going to go back to teaching, Mom?"

"Yes, I am. I don't really want to be away from Neal that much, but now that we're back in Storybrook, I need some way to get out of the apartment so I don't go crazy. And I miss my students," she said with a wistful smile.

"Good, so who are you going to leave Neal with?" I asked curiously.

"Actually, Ashley is starting a daycare. She and Sean are still struggling and thought it might be a good way to extend their income," Mary Margaret explained, lowering her voice so she wouldn't be overheard.

"That's great," I replied enthusiastically. I was really happy for the young couple. They were still so young, but they were really trying to make it.

Conversation drifted after that with Mary Margaret filling me on the rest of the newest gossip while David and Henry talked about their next camping trip. Once our food arrived, there was a natural lull in the conversation while we all began eating. I found myself wondering if Regina and Ruby had gone back to sleep after I'd left or if they'd started talking yet.

Unconsciously, a smile spread across my face as I remembered how peaceful and content they had looked that morning when I woke up. Regina always looked so relaxed and beautiful when she slept. But seeing her in Ruby's arms and the way Ruby's lips had curved into a small smile in her sleep had settled something within me and the last of my reservations about expanding our relationship to include Ruby had faded. It really had felt right to wake up spooning Regina from behind while she curled into Ruby's side. Even the warmth of Ruby's arm against my cheek had felt natural. This morning was the first time I hadn't woken feeling small and lost in Regina's ocean of a bed.

When I reached for my coffee, Mary Margaret caught my eye with a knowing grin. I lifted an eyebrow in silent question as I took a drink. "I'm really glad that you're happy, Emma. I know I never expected Regina to be the one you chose, but everything's worked out for the best," she said knowingly.

"It really has. But, honestly, I'm still a little surprised that she didn't try to kill me after I brought Marian with me from the past. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled, but I never want to see that look of betrayal in her eyes again," I said, smiling inwardly that she had no idea that Regina wasn't the only person I was thinking about.

"Oh, come on, Emma. You know that she was totally in love with you before then and she was just too afraid to admit it with Robin around," Henry said.

I chuckled, "I know, Hen. But to be fair, I was still pretty much in denial at that point, too."

"I know," he groaned in that long-suffering way that only teenagers could manage. "I mean seriously, even when I didn't have my memories; I could see the way you two looked at each other."

I blushed and changed the subject. "So, have you been out to the stables yet this morning?"

"No, not yet. Gramps was going to take me after we finished breakfast. I was going to ask you and Mom if you wanted to go for a ride today," he replied.

"That's a great idea, but I'd rather let your mom sleep for a while longer. Would it be okay if it was just me and David?" I asked, relieved for the easy excuse to stay out of the house. I wanted to give Regina and Ruby as much time as I could before we came home. Since Regina had decided to teach me how to ride a horse, I'd actually realized that I really liked it. I'd never be a great rider, but at I could at least keep up with Regina and Henry without falling.

Henry shrugged, "Sure."

We ended up going for a long trail ride through the woods and didn't get back to the stables until after noon. David headed home from the stables and Henry and I had a late lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches at Granny's. We ran into Ava and Nicholas at the diner and Henry asked if he could hang out with them for a while. I agreed and told him I'd pick him up at the park at five so we could get home in time for dinner. He agreed and ran off, saving me again from having to make up excuses. I quickly sent Regina a text to let her know when to expect us.

Me:_ Hey, Gina. Henry's hangin with Ava and Nick. I'll pick him up at 5 and come home. Does that work for you?_

While I waited for a response, I sipped the last of my hot chocolate and wondered what I was going to do for the next few hours. I groaned when I realized that the best way to avoid more questions from my parents was to go to the station and work on the pile of late paperwork waiting on my desk. My phone buzzed with Regina's response before I could get up. And I happily picked it up, in no hurry to slog through the red tape awaiting me.

Regina: _Don't call me 'Gina'. But yes, five o'clock would be fine. Ruby and I will have dinner ready for you._

I smirked as I read the message. Regina always scolded me for using the nickname, but I could always see the childish delight in her eyes when I did, so I made sure to use it as often as possible in private. My smirk turned into a smile by the end of the message. Knowing that both the love of my life and my best friend would be waiting for me at home made me happy. I know that I probably should have felt jealous, but I just didn't, not then. Outside of Henry and my parents, I loved them both more than anyone else and I was starting to love the idea of having another person to fill Regina's huge house, even if only some of the time. An idea took hold and I quickly typed out a response to Regina's text.

Me: _So, have you guys had time to talk? Did it go well?_

Regina's response was immediate. _Yes, it did. Are you positive that you aren't going to resent me for this?_

Me:_ Positive. Actually, I was wondering how you'd feel about giving her a key. I mean I know it's too soon for her to move in, but I want her to know that she's welcome._

This time there was a slightly longer wait before my phone buzzed again. I smiled when I read it.

Regina: _You are truly the most incredible person I have ever known. I love you._

Me:_ I love you too. Does that mean I should get a key made?_

Regina: _Yes, thank you Emma._

Me: _Anytime. See you in a few hours. Have fun._

I slipped my phone back in my pocket and picked up my check before heading over to the register. While Granny rung me out, I quietly asked, "Would you be able to let me into Ruby's room? I think she's gonna stay with us again tonight and she might want some clean clothes so she doesn't have to borrow any."

Granny gave me an appraising look before she replied, "I'll pack a bag for her. It'll be faster."

"Thanks, Granny," I said, smiling.

She pursed her lips before she leaned over the counter and dropped her voice, "I know you love her, and I know how much she's changed, but will Regina treat my girl right?"

I nodded, "Well, if they way they woke up this morning tangled around each other was any indication, then yes, she will." I paused until a small smile curved her lips up and then added, "I told Ruby this already, but if there is anyone who can love two people with everything they have, it's Regina. I promise, you don't have to worry, we'll find a way to make this work."

"Alright, I trust you Emma. I know how much you and Ruby care about each other," she stated with a nod.

"She's my best friend," I said softly.

"I know," she said kindly. "Let me go get that bag for you."

"Thanks," I said to her retreating back. I waited for a second and then decided it would be better if I left through the B&B instead of the diner and followed her.

At five o'clock, I pulled into a parking spot outside the park. Henry was waiting for me and quickly jumped into my bug. "Hey, kid. Did you have a good time?" I asked, backing up to head toward home.

He filled the silence with happy chatter about his afternoon adventure with his friends. It wasn't until I'd pulled onto Mifflin Street that he fell into silence and I quickly cut in, before he started talking again. "I forgot to tell you, but Ruby's going to join us for dinner tonight."

"Really?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah, your mom even made steak tonight," I replied.

"Awesome, she never makes that cause too much red meat is bad for you," he said as I pulled into the driveway.

I chuckled, "Yeah, Regina reminds me of that often enough." Henry laughed and climbed out of the car to run into the house. I hesitated for a minute, then decided to leave Ruby's bag in the trunk. I could always get it after we talked to Henry.

When I walked into the house, Henry had already started telling Regina all about his day while Ruby hovered awkwardly in the foyer. I gave Regina a quick kiss over our son's head before turning to Ruby with a smile. "Hey, Rubes. Did you guys have a good day?"

She blushed and shot a quick glance at Regina before she said, "Yeah, but after last night, neither of us got out of bed until one."

I chuckled and looked at Regina. She pursed her lips and I knew that they hadn't just been sleeping. I felt a momentary stab of jealousy, but I pushed it away when I saw a pleased twinkle in the mayor's eyes that was mirrored in Ruby's gaze. Henry's voice cut through the subtext in the room when he asked, "Is dinner ready? I'm starving."

"Yes, dear, go wash up and then we'll eat," Regina said easily. When he was gone, she asked, "How was your day, my love?"

As we headed for the dining room, I said, "It was fine. I had Granny get some clothes for you, Ruby. I thought you might like something of your own to put on after your run tonight."

She looked startled for a second before she smiled and said, "Thanks, Emma. I didn't even think about it."

I shrugged, "It's no problem."

"What's 'no problem'?" Henry asked as he walked into the dining room.

"Nothing, kid. Why don't you tell your mom about the jump you made today when we were riding?" I said, trying to change the subject.

Henry gave me a strange look, but he launched into the story as he sat at the table. Without thinking, Ruby and I took the seats on either side of Henry, leaving Regina to sit between us. We got a considering look from Henry, but he didn't say anything. All three of us adults gradually grew more and more tense as the meal went on, knowing that we would need to talk to Henry once it was over. He seemed to not notice the tension and easily kept up the conversation when our responses grew stilted.

He waited until everyone had finished eating before he sat back and said, "Alright, what's going on?"

I cringed inwardly. He was definitely way too perceptive for a thirteen year old. Regina froze next to me, and Ruby shifted uncomfortably in her chair. I glanced at them and when neither immediately spoke, I turned back to my son and said, "Well, we just found out that something else happened when I saved your mom from her frozen heart and so Ruby's going to be around a lot more."

He frowned, "What do you mean? What happened?"

I hesitated, not sure how to explain the whole fated mating thing to a teenage boy when I didn't even fully understand it myself. Regina had apparently regained enough of her composure because she quickly answered, "When Emma and I shared True Love's Kiss, it also prompted Fate to choose a mate for Ruby."

Henry looked even more confused and he turned to Ruby, "So, why does you having a mate mean that you'll be here more?"

Ruby shot a panicked look at Regina as she stuttered, "Uh—I, um…"

Regina immediately came to her rescue and in a voice thick with worry said, "Fate chose me to be her mate, Henry."

"Wait, what? But your Emma's True Love," he said sharply.

When Regina flinched, I said, "Yeah, kid, that hasn't changed. Your mom and I still love each other just as much as we did before we found out about the Fate thing. Do you remember Pat's parents?"

"Yeah…" he said, drawing out the word in his confusion.

"Well, we're going to be like them. So, your mom'll have both a true love and a mate," I explained.

Understanding dawned in his eyes and he turned to Ruby and asked, "So, do you love my mom?"

Ruby's jaw dropped comically. Regina stepped in again and smoothly said, "Ruby and I care about each other very deeply, Henry. But this is very new for us both, and I believe that over time what we have will grow into love."

"Are you happy?" he demanded, not taking his eyes off Regina.

She smiled brilliantly and reached out for both mine and Ruby's hands. As soon as our hands touched her, that warmth spread through me again and I smiled. "Yes, dear. I'm very happy," Regina said honestly, making my smile widen.

Henry gave stared at us each in turn, obviously searching for something. We waited, hardly daring to breathe until he finally shrugged and grinned, "Okay, so are you going to become a werewolf too?"

Regina looked dumbfounded by Henry's easy acceptance and I had to fight back a laugh. Ruby rescued Regina this time and quickly said, "Your mom hasn't decided yet, Henry. Like she said, this is still a pretty new development."

"Okay, I just think it'd be cool," Henry said with an easy smile.

"We'll talk about it later, kid. Why don't you help me clear the table and do the dishes since your mom and Ruby cooked," I said, not ready to even start thinking about Regina as a wolf, let alone talk about it. Even just mentioning it had panic start coiling in my belly. I thought that if there was one thing about this relationship that would make me lose Regina, it would be her turning into a wolf. I pushed those thoughts away and turned to Henry, waiting for his answer.

"Sure," he said with a shrug. It wasn't until the dishes were almost finished when he asked the question I'd been waiting for. "So, are you really okay with Mom being Ruby's mate?"

Starting to feel like a broken record, I said, "Look, kid, I'll tell you what I told Ruby. If there's anyone who can love two people, it's Regina. I know that it won't always be easy, but I love your mom and I'd do anything for her." I paused and considered for a moment before I wryly added, "Besides, it's my job to bring back the happy endings, isn't that what you told me when you brought me to Storybrook?"

"Yeah, but—"

I cut him off and teasingly said, "Then I wouldn't be doing my job if I kept Ruby from hers."

His brow furrowed as he considered what I'd said. Eventually, he asked, "Do you really think that my mom is her happy ending?"

I considered it before I met his gaze levelly and said, "I think we all are, Henry. And I think she's part of ours."

"Do you really mean that?" he asked, surprise evident in every line of his body.

I nodded, "Yeah, Hen, I really do."

Before Henry could respond, Ruby barreled into me, wrapping her arms around me and squeezing me tightly against her. "Thank you, Emma," she murmured happily.

I chuckled, "Anytime, Rubes." I glanced over my shoulder and saw Regina leaning in the doorway watching us with a wide smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is the longest chapter so far in this story, but there is a lot that happens. I will also be posted the next chapter tonight in the hopes that it will ease the minds of those of you who have expressed concerns about Emma in this relationship. But for those of you who are die hard Swan Queen fans, you'll have to wait until chapter 8 for Regina and Emma to get some serious alone time.

I hope you enjoy and please continue to let me know what you think. Though, let me reiterate. This is a multi-partner story. If you aren't interested in reading about a relationship between Ruby, Regina and Emma, please read one of the other thousands of stories on this website.

Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 6

Regina POV

When Emma and Henry got up from the table to wash the dishes, I sat in stunned silence staring after them. I was having a hard time believing that Henry had taken our news so well. Ruby squeezed my hand, drawing my eyes to her. She smiled when I met her gaze and said, "Well, that went well."

I huffed out a small laugh. "Yes, much better than I anticipated, to be honest."

"Yeah, me too. But you've got an amazing kid, Regina," she replied.

"Yes, he never ceases to amaze me. Though, I imagine he's grilling Emma right now," I said wryly.

Ruby's eyes clouded with worry and she asked, "You think so?"

I nodded and confidently said, "Absolutely, he won't really accept anything until he's certain that she isn't upset by our relationship, and he won't ask her in front of us."

"Oh," she muttered, sounding unsure. "Do you think she is and is just trying to hide it from us?"

"No, I don't, Emma will avoid an issue if it's bothering her, but she wouldn't go out of her way to bring you clothes if she was unhappy with you being here," I reassured. When she bit her lip, still looking uncertain, I squeezed her hand and said, "If you don't believe me, we can go listen to their conversation."

Ruby immediately sprang to her feet and all but dragged me out of the dining room to hover outside the doorway into the kitchen just as Henry asked, "Do you really think that my mom is her happy ending?"

Emma replied after a brief pause, "I think we all are, Henry. And I think she's part of ours."

The confident tone with which she spoke had my heart skip a beat with happiness. I couldn't deny how much I had come to hope, in such a short amount of time, that this strange new relationship really was meant to be part of my happy ending. Ruby nearly vibrated with happiness next to me and I had to stifle a chuckle.

"Do you really mean that?" Henry asked, sounding surprised. I held my breath as I waited for Emma's response

She confidently answered, "Yeah, Hen, I really do."

Before I knew what was happening, Ruby raced into the kitchen and all but tackled Emma, wrapping her arms around the blonde from behind and squeezing her tightly. "Thank you, Emma," she murmured happily.

Emma chuckled, "Anytime, Rubes." She glanced over her shoulder and met my eyes with a smile that made my heart soar. I could easily see in her eyes that not only was she willing to accept Ruby into our lives, but she was also happy about it.

I couldn't stay away from them any longer and crossed the kitchen in short strides to join my lovers. I wrapped my arms around Emma's waist, under the arms Ruby was still holding her with. I gave Emma a chaste kiss and whispered, "Thank you."

She smiled but Henry interrupted the moment before she could respond. "Okay, I'm happy for you guys and all, but seriously? Get a room."

I blushed, jerking away from Emma while she and Ruby just laughed. Ruby casually shifted and slipped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek before she teasingly winked at Henry and said, "You better get used to it. Wolves really like to snuggle with their mates."

I was mortified. We'd just told Henry, that didn't mean he was ready to see such casual displays of affection. I pushed Ruby away and didn't immediately register Henry's smile. It wasn't until he asked in an overly-casual voice, "So, does that mean I have to watch you guys make out, too?"

Emma snorted and I realized that our son was teasing me. Ruby cocked her head and dryly asked, "You watch your moms making out? That's sick, Henry."

I lightly backhanded the wolf and Henry started laughing. My lips twitched as I fought not to smile and warningly said, "Watch it, both of you." Ruby gave me a wolfish grin and Henry just laughed louder. I glanced at Emma and noticed that she was casually leaning against the sink watching with amusement. I softened and let the smile I'd been holding back spread across my lips. It was an amazingly happy moment for my evolving family. I didn't want it to end, but I needed to speak with Emma before the moon rose and I knew I was running out of time. I sighed and swept my gaze between Ruby and Henry as I said, "Alright, you two, out of the kitchen. I need to speak with Emma."

Henry looked confused, but Ruby nodded with understanding and turned to my son. "Come on, Henry. Let's give your moms some privacy," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder and leading him from the room.

Just before they were out of earshot, I heard Henry ask, "So, how is true love different from being a wolf's mate?"

I cringed, but let them go. If this was going to work out, Ruby would have to figure out how to answer Henry's questions. When they were gone, Emma moved and slid her hands around my waist. "So, I take it that your talk with Ruby went well?" she said, turning it into a question.

I nodded, "Yes, she was able to sooth some of my concerns. And she explained what we will need to do to make it official."

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

I didn't want to have to say it, but I knew that Emma deserved honesty. So, I forced myself to meet her gaze unflinchingly and explained, "Once the moon rises, we will need to make love under its light."

She frowned, "That's it?"

I smirked, "Well apparently, Ruby's innate magic will take care of the rest."

Emma looked dumbfounded as she asked, "Ruby has magic?"

I chuckled and wryly said, "Not in the way that you and I do, dear. Her magic is exclusively related to her ability to shift and the ability to change others."

"Oh, alright, that makes sense," she said. Then she pulled out of the embrace and cautiously asked, "So did you guys talk about you becoming a wolf?"

I could see the lines of tension in her body and wanted to sooth her. "Yes," I said gently. "But Ruby said that it's something you and I should talk about with Henry before any decisions are made."

She nodded and sighed, "Yeah, she's right."

I reached for her and brushed her hair behind her ear. "We don't need to discuss it tonight, my love. Ruby said that she won't turn me unless I want to. But, I think we've all had enough to deal with this weekend and should wait until everything's settled down before we even begin to think about it."

She nodded, "Okay. Thank you. I just—it would have been too much to deal with, right now."

I smiled understandingly. "I know. It would have been too much for me as well."

She returned my smile and pulled me in for a long, languid kiss. I sighed into the kiss, immediately feeling more settled at the reminder of the connection we shared. Emma took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. As her tongue swept into my mouth to caress my tongue, her hands slid up from my waist. When she brushed against my breast, the movement pressed the love bite Ruby had given me earlier against the underwire in my bra. I winced and Emma immediately jerked back.

"What happened? Did I hurt you?" she asked worriedly.

I smiled sheepishly and said, "My breast is a little tender, dear. Ruby was a little over-enthusiastic earlier."

Emma's eyebrow shot up in amusement. "What did she do?"

I hesitated, unsure how she would react to the mark. But she'd see it soon enough, so I sighed, and quickly unbuttoned my shirt. I pulled up my bra to expose the large purple bruise. Emma's eyes darkened and for a second I thought I saw anger reflected in her eyes. But the emotion was gone before I could be sure and Emma began to laugh. I immediately covered myself and buttoned my shirt.

"Wow, that is impressive," she stated mildly, her eyes dancing in amusement.

"Yes, well, I got her back," I stated dismissively.

"Did you?" Emma asked huskily, backing me against the counter and pinning me there with her hips.

My breath caught in my throat and I purred, "Yes, my love. I marked my wolf."

"Mark me," she demanded huskily.

I smirked and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "As you wish, darling."

A shiver ran down her spine and I closed my lips over the soft skin of her neck. I took my time, using tongue and teeth to draw the blood to the surface of her tender flesh before I began sucking. Emma moaned and my hands made quick work of the button and zipper holding her jeans closed. I shifted to press her against the counter and slid my hand down the front of the tight material. I knew from experience that I wouldn't have much mobility, but I wasn't worried about that. Emma rarely needed much stimuli to come when she let me mark her skin.

It wasn't long before Emma was coming undone with a shudder. I grinned and released her neck, pulling my fingers from her pants. I waited until her heaving breaths slowed before I drew her in for another languid kiss. When it ended, she rested her forehead against mine and whispered, "Thank you, Gina. I needed to feel you."

As it always did when she used the nickname, my heart stuttered in my chest and I smiled. "I know, my love. I'm just sorry I can't do more now."

She sighed, "Yeah, I know."

I gave her a quick kiss and said, "I promise, tomorrow night you can do anything you want to me."

She pulled back to look into my eyes. "Anything?" she asked eagerly.

I smirked and suggestively stated, "Yes, Emma. Whatever you want, _however_ you want it."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise, Madam Mayor," she said in a voice laden with suggestive danger.

"I hope that's not all you hold me to," I said in a sultry purr. When she grinned, I turned and strutted from the kitchen, adding an extra sway of my hips for her. Just before I left the room, I called back, "And don't call me Gina." Her laughter followed me as I made my way to the living room to rescue Ruby from my son.

As soon as I walked into the room, Ruby broke off mid-sentence and snapped her head in my direction, nostrils flared. A low growl rumbled out from her chest and her eyes seemed to glow yellow in the light. I froze and the smile fell from my lips. I couldn't look away from the possessive anger I saw in her eyes, but at the edge of my vision, I noticed Henry begin to shift warily away from the wolf. We hung suspended in that moment for what felt like a lifetime, but really only lasted a few seconds.

Ruby's gaze darted to something behind me and she was on her feet faster than I could follow. I heard Emma's footsteps coming towards us and immediately knew that was what had caught the wolf's attention. It spurned me into action and I stepped into the room to intercept Ruby. As she made to pass me, I planted my hands on her shoulders and let her momentum press our bodies together.

"It's alright, my mate," I soothed, hoping the title would ease some of the aggression I felt radiating off her.

Her hands found my hips and pulled me even closer as she snarled, "You smell like her."

I instantly knew that the success of the complicated relationship I'd started with Emma and Ruby depended on the next few minutes. I wasn't sure how to navigate this and quickly decided to let my instincts take over because logic wouldn't help this close to moonrise. I leaned into my wolf and sank my teeth into the mark I'd made on her collarbone. She shivered and I could feel her intense focus turn to me. I opened my mouth and turned my head to lick up her neck to her ear. "I know, mate. But you agreed to share," I huskily purred. Inwardly I cringed at the knowledge that Henry was witnessing this display of blatant sexuality. But when I felt a shudder run through Ruby, I knew it was necessary.

"You marked her," the wolf growled softly.

I hummed against her neck and ran my hand through her hair in the way I had to her fur the previous night. "Yes, I did. But does that really matter? I will be with you tonight under the full moon. And then I will be your mate and nothing can take me from you," I quietly growled letting her hear my own possessiveness in my tone. Her growl turned into a pleased rumble deep in her chest, and I fought to hold in my sigh of relief. This wasn't over yet because I needed to make sure she would really be able to share.

I fisted my hand in her hair and pulled her head back so I could look into those wolfish yellow eyes. "But that won't happen if you can't accept that I also belong to Emma," I snarled coldly.

She bared her teeth in a silent snarl as she met my challenging stare. The silence was thick as we stared each other down. I could feel Emma standing in the doorway watching us intently, but she didn't interfere. Eventually, the yellow faded in Ruby's eyes and her lips fell back over her teeth. I released my grip in her hair and she nodded her acceptance.

I leaned in to give her an appreciative kiss before I quietly said, "Thank you."

Ruby let out a long sigh and stepped away. "Damn it, Regina. It's too close to us mating for this. Do you have any idea how badly that could have gone?"

I lifted an eyebrow and flatly said, "I was aware of the possible consequences. However, my true love needed me and as I will be spending the majority of the night with my mate, I decided it was necessary."

Ruby glowered at me, "I could have hurt someone, Regina!"

"No, dear. If you had truly lost control, I would have used my magic to stop you. As it is, you and your wolf have both agreed to share me before we mated," I said in a gentler tone.

"Fine, but will you please take a shower before we go?" she asked, conceding to my logic.

I smiled, "Yes, dear. I won't be long." When I turned to leave, I was met with Emma's stunned expression. I stepped up to her, not trying to hide my smirk. I knew she was still trying to process what had just happened, so I kissed her and headed upstairs to shower, leaving Ruby to try and explain.

When I had finished showering and dressing in a pair of yoga pants and an old sweater, I noticed Henry's bedroom light was on. I quickly knocked, needing to speak with him before I left. "Yeah?" he called out.

I swung open the door and saw him sitting in bed with a very familiar book in his lap. "Hello, Sweetheart, how are you doing? I know this must be a lot to take in," I said gently, sitting at the foot of his bed.

He shrugged, "It's weird. But I like Ruby and if she makes you happy, I guess it's okay."

I glanced down and noticed that his book was open to Red's story. "Are you worried about what just happened downstairs?" I asked, starting to feel concerned because he seemed to be less accepting than he had been at dinner.

"Yeah, I mean, I've never seen Ruby like that," he replied, looking up and searching for reassurance in my eyes. It was a look I was very familiar with.

I smiled kindly and said, "I know, she was a little scary. But I never would have let her hurt you or Emma."

"I know, but…" he trailed off looking down at his book.

"But you're worried about her losing control," I stated and he nodded. "She won't, Henry. What happened earlier only happened because her wolf got jealous. But it won't happen again because now her wolf knows that she has to share. Ruby might get a little jealous again, but her wolf won't."

"But what'll happen if Ruby or Emma gets jealous?" he asked in a small, worried tone.

I reached out and smoothed his hair, "Then we'll all work it out. Sweetheart, all relationships take work, even ones that seem perfect to everyone else. My relationship with Emma and Ruby is just a little more complicated than most. But we'll find a way to make it work, no matter what."

He thought over my words for a minute before he wrinkled his nose and asked, "So does this mean that I have a third mom now?"

I laughed, "No, Henry, not unless that's what you and Ruby want. You should probably talk to her about it and see what she wants."

"Okay, I can do that," he replied and seemed to relax.

I smiled and said, "Alright, Henry, I've got to go. Don't stay up too late reading."

"What are you and Ruby doing tonight?" he asked innocently and I cringed.

"There is a…ritual we need to do to form the mate bond," I explained vaguely.

"Okay, well have fun, Mom," he said and I let out a little sigh of relief.

"I will. Good night, sweetheart. I love you," I said, kissing him on his forehead.

"I love you, too."

I smiled, never tiring of hearing those words from him. I quickly escaped and headed down the stairs to find my soon to be mate. She was in the foyer with Emma waiting for me. As soon as I started down the steps, Ruby turned to me and grinned. I couldn't help but to smile in return.

"Before you leave, Rubes, I got this for you today," Emma said, holding out the key to Ruby.

"I—uh, thanks. Are you sure?" Ruby stuttered, looking between us both, but not reaching for the key.

My blonde lover smiled, "Yeah, we both want you to know that you're welcome here. I mean, we're not asking you to move in yet, but, yeah…come over whenever."

I chuckled and having reached the bottom of the steps, put a reassuring hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Take it, dear. Regardless of the outburst a little while ago, we do want you to feel at home with us," I said, watching Emma.

Emma nodded in agreement and Ruby finally reached out for the key. "Thanks," Ruby said in a subdued tone.

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek, before I crossed to Emma and said, "Don't wait up, dear. You've got the early shift tomorrow." I gave her a quick kiss good-bye and said, "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Regina. Now go, have fun howling at the moon," Emma replied with a smirk. I chuckled and stepped back.

Ruby picked up her red cloak from where it had been resting on the banister and held out her hand for me. "You ready?" she asked.

I took her hand with a small smile, suddenly feeling a little nervous. "Yes, I believe I am," I replied, trying to push aside the nerves. My wolf smiled knowingly at me and squeezed my hand in encouragement as we left the house. Emma and I shared one last smile before she shut the door behind us.

Ruby led me into the woods away from town. I didn't know where she was taking me, but I somehow knew that she was headed towards a specific location where we wouldn't be disturbed. As we walked, Ruby grew visibly more excited and I couldn't help but wonder if she wanted to run and frolic in circles around me like a puppy. The mental image made me smile and momentarily distracted me from the butterflies in my stomach.

"We're almost there," she said, sounding giddy.

I chuckled softly and asked, "Where are you taking me?"

She glanced over at me and said, "There's a small clearing up ahead. It has enough of a break in the canopy that the moon will be able to shine on us for a couple of hours."

I smiled and teasingly said, "Hours, hmm? Are you sure you have the stamina for that?"

Ruby gave me a wolfish grin and suggestively said, "I think you should be more worried about your own stamina, Regina. I can go all night."

Heat shot down my spine and I smirked, "Don't make promises you can't keep, wolf."

She spun to face me and ran her hands down my back until she had a firm grip on my ass. Then she pulled me into her and softly growled, "I promise I can give you more pleasure than you could imagine, for as long as you can handle it, mate."

I shivered and felt moisture pool between my thighs. Ruby's nostrils flared and a deep rumble sounded in her chest. I placed an unsteady hand on her chest and huskily said, "Save it for moonrise, Ruby."

Ruby let out a small, frustrated growl and stepped back. "The moon is almost up, but it'll be an hour or more before it passes the tree line."

"Then take us to the clearing, mate," I ordered gently.

Her eyes flashed yellow for a moment before she nodded and turned to lead the way. When the glade opened up in front of us, I stumbled to a stop just before I stepped from the tree line. I could feel the magic emanating from the perfectly circular clearing. I looked around and saw that it was surrounded by a combination of blackthorn, oak, hawthorn and rowan trees. Each tree had its own magical significance, but I'd never seen them growing is such a configuration. I looked up and noticed that their branches were intertwined, forming a barrier to contain the magic within the clearing. My brow furrowed and I wondered how I had never known that this glade existed in Storybrook.

Ruby lightly touched my arm and asked, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I didn't know this was here," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

She smiled understandingly and said, "I didn't either until the first night I ran after the curse broke. It called to my wolf and I've come here almost every time since, but I can never find it when it's not Wolf's Time."

I nodded absently, considering the implications of what she'd said. Eventually, I focused on Ruby and asked, "Shall we?"

She grinned and nodded. I took a deep breath and stepped onto the plush, dark grass inside the circle of trees. Immediately, I felt the press of ancient wild magic on my skin. My own magic rose, instinctively wanting to fight against the foreign energy. I forced my magic back down, and opened myself to the wild magic. I knew that fighting its embrace would be disastrous, especially in light of what I was about to do with Ruby.

The ancient magic flowed into me, overwhelming my senses as it danced along my nerves and laid my soul bare to its exploration. After a moment, a warmth enveloped my chest before the ancient magic retreated, leaving a trace of its wildness within me. I let out a deep breath and smiled; knowing that the ancient magic infused in this clearing had accepted me and would protect me while I was there.

"Thank you," I whispered, having no other way to express my feelings about the humbling experience.

"What?" Ruby asked, cocked her head in confusion.

I looked at her and smiled softly. "Never mind, dear."

She eyed me for a second before her head snapped up and her eyes began to glow. "The moon's risen."

When she started to pull her cloak around her, I reached out a hand to stop her. "Shift, dear. I'll be fine here until it's time."

She hesitated, searching my eyes before she relaxed and handed the cape to me. "Thanks, Regina."

I smiled affectionately at her, "It's no trouble, Ruby."

She grinned and stepped back to let the transformation take her. I watched, not surprised when it seemed smoother than the last time I saw her shift. She stepped into me, rubbing her strong body against my leg. I ran appreciative fingers through her fur, stopping to scratch behind her ears for a minute before I said, "Go run, my wolf. I will wait here for you."

She looked up at me for a moment, then let out a soft 'woof' and bounded into the trees. I watched her go before I spread the red cloak out on the ground in the center of the clearing and lay down. While I waited, I watched the stars, letting my mind drift as I soaked in the ancient magic around me. Time lost all meaning as I lay there and I felt as though I could have been there for both a lifetime and only a few moments when I heard the soft padding footsteps of Ruby's return.

I smiled at her as I sat up. Her jaws were open in a canine grin as she walked up to me. I reached for her and stroked the fur covering her jowls and neck. The wolf rumbled contentedly and leaned against me. For long minutes, we sat together in contentment. When a soft light bathed the clearing, I glanced up and saw that the moon had broken over the treetops. The soft hum of magic around us changed to a primal thrum at the same moment that I felt skin under my fingers instead of fur.

My eyes shot down to meet Ruby's yellow-eyed gaze and the breath caught in my throat. It was time. That wildness left within me by the ancient magic flared and my breathing deepened as arousal flooded me, overwhelming all other thoughts. Whatever nerves I had been feeling earlier had vanished and I only felt a primal desire to be claimed by my mate. I waved a hand, using my magic to vanish our clothing.

As I ran my eyes over her toned and lithe human body, a low rumbled growl filled the glade and Ruby advanced on me. I lay back, letting her crawl up to hover over me. We stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, neither of us moving a muscle. Then my eyes slid to the side, breaking the challenging gaze. She immediately surged forward claiming my lips in a possessive hungry kiss that pulled a moan from deep within me and set my body on fire. My hands tangled in her hair, holding her against me as her agile fingers started to explore my skin.

I was more than ready for her, but in that moment, she was my Alpha, and I couldn't do anything but let her lead this primal dance. A whimpered groan spilled from my lips when her fingers brushed against my almost painfully hard nipples. She broke the kiss to lick and nip along the vulnerable skin of my neck. I lifted my chin, baring my throat to her and a satisfied rumble filled her chest. Her teeth lightly clamped down around my windpipe. I could feel her sharp canines pinching the skin and I whimpered in submission, feeling more moisture flood out to drench my throbbing center.

Ruby sat back with a snarl. I looked at her in confusion and in a deep, husky growl she said, "I promised I wouldn't turn you, mate."

Logical thought flooded back into me and I realized how easily it would have been for her to break my skin and turn me. I cleared my throat to roughly say, "Thank you."

Her yellow eyes narrowed and with a thick throaty voice, she said, "I won't bite you tonight, but I will make you mine."

I shuddered as fresh desire swamped me and I moaned, "Yes."

She rocked forward, sliding her smooth, supple body along mine before she met my lips in another heated kiss. I arched into her, needing to feel more of her as all thought was driven from my mind again. Ruby's long slender fingers found my slick folds, lightly teasing me until my thighs fell open and I rocked my hips up to encourage her inside.

Her lips found my neck, sucked hard at the same moment she thrust three fingers into me. I cried out feeling a mini-orgasm ripple through me. Another low rumble escaped from Ruby and the vibrations sent heated need scorching along my nerves. She began slowly sliding her fingers in and out of me, gradually picking up speed as I rocked into her, meeting each thrust to draw her more deeply into my core. As I neared the edge of release, the ancient wild magic of the clearing filled us both with a white hot intensity that pushed me over into bliss. I screamed, bucking beneath my wolf as I came in wave after wave of pleasure.

Ruby never stopped plunging within me, but she did release my neck to growl, "Inside. I need to feel you, mate."

With a gasping moan, I sank my fingers into her drenched core. We rocked against each other, setting a fast, punishing pace of thrusts that quickly had another orgasm building within me. I could feel Ruby rising to the edge with me and just before we hit our peak, I closed my mouth over her neck, sucking as hard as I could leave my own mark on her.

Her inner walls clamped down on my fingers and she breathlessly snarled, "Mine. My mate."

Heat exploded within me and my head fell back as I screamed, "Yours," and came and came and came. The last thing I heard before darkness enveloped me was a loud howl as Ruby found her own release.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As promised, here is a little more insight into how Emma is dealing with the changes to their relationship now that it's a reality.

Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 7

Ruby's POV

When I felt the morning sunlight on my face, I groaned, turning to bury my face into the warm skin of my mate's neck. She mumbled sleepily and I felt her arm tighten around my back, before she relaxed back into sleep. Slowly, the events of the previous night began to play behind my closed eyelids and I smiled. Regina's unique scent now mixed with my own filled my nostrils, confirming that it was all real. She was my mate and only death could change that now.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I still thought that I should be more upset that I had mated with the former Evil Queen. But when Regina let down her guard yesterday and let me see the real woman behind the masks, I couldn't help but see why Emma and Henry loved her. I wasn't at their level yet, but I knew that as long as she didn't shut me out, it would be the easiest thing in the world to fall in love with her.

Wanting to appreciate her beauty in the soft morning light, I opened my eyes. I immediately realized that I hadn't moved from the position I had collapsed into, sprawled half on top of her, after the mind-blowing orgasm the previous night. Trying not to wake her, I shifted more of my weight onto my side and propped my head on my hand, so I could look down at her. She looked simply gorgeous with the warm early light on her skin.

I have no idea how much time passed while I was transfixed by her beauty before her lips twitched into a fond smirk. "You're staring," she murmured in a voice husky with sleep.

"I—uh—sorry," I stammered, feeling embarrassed to be caught.

She chuckled lightly and opened her eyes. "It's alright, dear. I won't rip out your heart for watching me sleep," she lightly replied.

"Um—I—" I stuttered, unable to form words. I'd never heard her joke about her past before and I was at a loss on how to respond.

Regina's eyes twinkled with amusement as she wryly asked, "Are you always so eloquent in the morning?"

A blush heated my cheeks and I managed to mutter, "No, just when I wake up next to you."

A light, happy laugh bubbled out of her and she leaned up to place a tender kiss on my cheek. "Then I will have to remember to go easy on you in the mornings," she teased.

I narrowed my eyes in a mock-glare and softly growled, "If you wanted it rough, you just had to ask, Regina."

Her eyes darkened and before I could react, I was on my back, pinned below her. She leaned down to seductively purr, "Sometimes I do enjoy a little rough treatment in the morning." She paused to lick along the curve of my ear, causing me to shiver as it sent a bolt of heated arousal down my spine. "But not this morning. It seems my mate kept me out all night and I have to go to work today."

I groaned; my eyes closing as I tried to reign in my sudden arousal. "Damn it," I muttered in frustration.

Regina pressed a soft kiss to my lips and rolled off me. "Indeed, but sadly this town won't run itself," she said reluctantly as she stood.

I opened my eyes to take in her perfect, naked body, wondering when I would be able to see it again. That thought had me scramble to my feet and pull her in for a deep kiss. She sank into the kiss, pressing her sun-warmed skin against mine and drawing a soft moan from my lips. The sound had her breaking the kiss to warningly say, "Ruby…"

I smiled and said, "I know. I wasn't trying to start anything. I just wasn't sure when I'd see you again."

Her eyes softened affectionately but she sounded cautious as she stated, "I promised Emma I would be with her tonight."

I nodded my understanding. "It's okay, Regina. I had you all of yesterday. Besides, Granny scheduled me to close the diner tonight," I said easily.

She smiled and asked, "Are you working tomorrow night?"

"Nope, I've got breakfast and lunch tomorrow. Why?" I asked.

"I'd like you to join us for dinner tomorrow," Regina replied.

Smiling, I said, "I'd love to."

Regina returned my smile and gave me one last chaste kiss before she stepped back and used her magic to re-clothe us both. I picked up my cloak and we started the trek back to her house. As we walked, worries started playing through my mind and eventually I broke the easy silence. "Are—Do you—What are we going to tell people? Or do you want to keep this a secret?"

Regina stopped and put her hand on my arm to spin me to face her. Chocolate brown eyes bore into mine with fiery intensity and she flatly stated, "I am not ashamed to be your mate, Ruby. If you are concerned about how the townspeople will react, then I will respect that, at least for the time being. But it would only be temporary. When we have children, I will not lie to them or the town about who their other mother is, regardless of who births them."

I swallowed hard at the reminder of kids, but I pushed aside that worry to deal with later and said, "I don't care what anyone thinks about us, Regina. I used to be a peasant and now I'm a waitress; no one cares about what I do for very long, or who I do it with. But you are a queen and the mayor and Emma is the Savior, the sheriff and a princess. People will care and I just wanted to know how you wanted to deal with this publically."

She pursed her lips before she let out a tired sigh. "You're right. I apologize for my outburst. I will speak with Emma, but I am not inclined to hide our relationship."

I smiled softly. "Thank you," I replied simply. She returned the smile and took my hand as we left the woods.

After quick showers at the mansion, Regina left for Town Hall and I decided to head to the diner for breakfast before I fell into bed to sleep for a few hours before my shift that night. When I walked into the diner, Emma was sitting in a booth, eating breakfast. She smiled when she saw me and I walked over to her table and asked, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, Rubes," she replied.

I slid into the booth and gave her a shy smile, "Thanks, Em."

She smirked and after glancing around said, "That's a nice hickey, you got there. Did you have fun last night?"

I blushed, marveling that she could tease me when she knew that her True Love was the one who gave me the bruise. "Um, yeah, it was good," I said awkwardly.

"Any regrets?" she asked in a more serious tone.

"No," I answered immediately. After a brief hesitation, I added, "God, Em, I haven't felt this awkward around you since I told you I was quitting the job you gave me at the station."

She let out a sigh and nodded, "I know. It's weird." She broke off when Julie, one of the other waitresses, stopped by to take my order. Once we were alone again, Emma ran a hand through her hair. "I gotta ask, how do you feel about the mating thing today? I mean, now that it's all official and stuff."

I smiled, "Good, I mean I still think it's a little weird that it's Regina. But, I'm happy, Em. I feel like a whole new person today. And you were right; she's incredible when she opens up."

"Yeah, she is. I just wish she'd let more people see past her defenses. But, I'm glad that it's you and that you're happy. I don't think I could do this with anyone else," she admitted.

I sat back as my coffee was set on the table. I added cream and sugar to my mug as I replied, "I couldn't either. I really am sorry about what happened last night before we left."

Emma bit her lip before she carefully asked, "Will it happen again?"

I shook my head and met her worried eyes. "No, the wolf agreed to share last night. I mean, I might get a little territorial around Wolf's Time, but I won't lose it if she smells like you again."

"What about you, Rubes? Are you going to get jealous when your mate's with me?"

I sighed, "Probably about as much as you will when she's with me."

"Yeah, that's fair," she said with a sigh. A heavy silence fell over the table and we both took a drink of our coffees. After a minute, Emma asked, "So how do we get past it? I mean I don't regret what we're doing, and the thought of you guys together is hot, and I want you to be happy, but…"

"But it's hard not to feel jealous," I finished for her and she nodded. I ran a hand through my hair while I thought. "I don't know. I mean, I guess we just talk about it and maybe spend some time together, like the three of us. We've never really done that."

"Yeah, we definitely need to do that," she replied thoughtfully.

"Um, I guess we could start tomorrow. Regina kinda invited me over for dinner. Is that okay?" I asked nervously.

She blinked, seemingly coming out of whatever thoughts she'd been lost in. "Oh, yeah. That's fine. I meant it last night when I said to come over whenever," she said and then sighed. "God, I'm sorry, Rubes. I know I've got to seem bi-polar or something. I mean one minute I start feeling worried and jealous and then in the next I'm like completely supportive."

I reached out and gave her hand an encouraging squeeze, "Hey, it's okay, Emma. This is new for all of us, and you've been a rock for the past couple of days. Just talk to me, how do you really feel about everything?"

She let out a little frustrated groan and ran a hand through her hair before she leaned over the table and admitted, "I don't know. I guess this morning when you guys hadn't come home, I started to feel insecure. And that's kinda been building since I woke up, but then when I saw you walk in, I remembered the way you and Regina have been acting around each other the past couple of days and it makes me happy because I love you both and I want you to be happy. But then I get a little jealous because I'm not the one making you happy. And then I remember that rush of warmth that I felt when we were all holding hands, and it all seems right, like this was meant to happen."

"You love me?" I asked, unable to focus on the rest of her admission until I heard her answer.

She blushed slightly and nodded, "Yeah, Rubes. You're my best friend. I never really had any of those before I came to Storybrook. It's kinda hard to let yourself care about people when you're going to leave and never see them again."

"I know what you mean. I didn't have many real friends when we were cursed. I mean I cared about people, but I didn't have anyone to hang out with. But when you came to town, everything began to change," I said. I took a sip of my coffee while I thought over what else she'd admitted. Setting my cup back on the table, I asked, "Why do you think this was meant to happen?"

Emma smiled, "Well, did you feel that warmth when we were holding hands?" I nodded and she explained, "That's part of it. I mean it sort of felt the way it did when I touched Regina and Jefferson's hat opened that portal. Regina says that we should have known we were true loves then. So, if that feeling should have made us realize that she and I were supposed to be with each other, shouldn't the same principle apply to all of us?"

"I guess," I said uncertainly.

She leaned in, obviously getting excited over her theory as she added, "Plus, there's the fact that you went into heat or whatever at the same time Regina and I finally realized we were true loves. If there's anything I've learned about fate and destiny, it's that there aren't any coincidences. I mean, look at how I got to Storybrook in the first place. Gold created the curse to find his son. He then told my parents that I would be the one to break the curse, so I got stuffed into a wardrobe and sent here before the rest of you. Years pass, and I meet Gold's son, but neither of us know who the other one is. We fall in love, and I get pregnant before Neal ditches me. Regina, the person who cast Gold's curse, adopts Henry, who eventually brings me to Storybrook so I can break the curse, allowing Gold to leave town and find his son. Neal only comes back with his father so he can get to know Henry."

"I have no idea what you're trying to say, Emma," I said, completely baffled.

She snorted and said, "Because I was destined to be the savior, I had to meet Neal. So, it couldn't have been a coincidence that my first love was the son of the man who created the curse."

"Okay, I understand that, but what does it have to do with us?" I asked, still not following her logic.

She sighed, "I was just trying to explain why it couldn't be a coincidence that your mate and my true love are the same person and both happened at the same time. Which means that it was destined to happen that way, and we're supposed to do this."

I laughed, "Alright, I can see the logic in that, amazingly enough. But if that's what you believe, then why are you feeling insecure today?"

Emma let out a soft groan and said, "Because what I believe and what I feel isn't always the same thing. And when I woke up alone today, it was hard not to feel like Regina didn't need me anymore."

"Oh, Em, I'm sorry. We honestly planned on coming back last night, but the magic from mating knocked us both out and we didn't wake up until the sun rose," I said, feeling guilty even though there hadn't been anything I could have done to change it.

"Really?" she asked vulnerably.

I reached out for her hand again and met her eyes as I answered. "Really, I would have told you that we wouldn't be back if I'd have known what would happen."

She searched my eyes for a long moment before she nodded and said, "Okay. Thanks, Rubes."

"You're welcome, Em. But I gotta say that you're an idiot if you think Regina doesn't need you anymore. She loves you and she never gives up on the people she loves. You should know that better than anyone."

Emma chuckled, "Yeah, alright."

"So do you feel better now?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I do. Thanks, again," she answered with a grateful smile.

I returned the smile and said, "That's what friends are for. Besides, this'll never work if we don't talk about what's bothering us."

"I know," she nodded. "Is there anything you need to talk about?"

"Nah, I'm good," I said, smiling happily. Julie came back with my food and I stopped her before she could walk away. "Hey Julie, Can you do me the biggest favor ever?"

She gave me a wary look. "What do you want, Ruby?"

Giving her my biggest puppy dog look, I asked, "Will you take my dinner shift tonight? I'll trade you for your shift on Wednesday."

"Oh, come on, Ruby. I hate working doubles," she whined.

"Please? What if I throw in a bottle of that expensive vodka you like?" I asked pleadingly.

She groaned, "Alright fine, but it better be here before I leave tonight."

"Thanks, you're a life saver," I said, grinning.

"Yeah, whatever," she said, rolling her eyes as she walked away.

When I turned back to Emma, she was eying me warily. "Why don't you want to work tonight?"

I smiled and said, "I thought I could pick up Henry from school and give you and Regina some alone time. I know I've been monopolizing her time the last couple of days."

Emma grinned, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I mean it's the least I can do," I replied.

"Alright, well I should probably get to the station before I piss off the mayor," she said with a smirk.

"Okay, I'll see you later," I said with a smile.

"Bye, Rubes," she said as she got up and headed out of the diner. I smiled and started eating while I planned out my night with Henry.

At three that afternoon, I pulled up at the curb of the school just as the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. I got out of the car and leaned against the hood as I waited for Henry to appear in the steady stream of kids exiting the school. I grinned when I saw the surprised look on his face when he noticed me. I waved and he made his way over to where I was waiting.

"How come you're picking me up today?" he asked when he got close enough, not even bothering with a greeting.

I chuckled, "You're staying with me tonight so your moms can have a date night."

He groaned, "You mean they want me out of the house so they can have sex without worrying if I'll overhear them."

I stifled a laugh and had to ask, "Why do you think that, Henry?"

He rolled his eyes and grimaced, "I'm not stupid and they're not as quiet as they think they are. I had to start falling asleep with ear buds in after Emma moved in."

I let out a bark of laughter and said, "Get in the car, Henry. I'll take you home so you can grab some clean clothes for tomorrow, then I was thinking we could order pizza and watch a few movies."

He shrugged, "Sure, but I have some homework to do first."

I wrinkled my nose and wryly said, "I think the best part of growing up in the Enchanted Forest was that I never had homework to do."

Henry waited until we were both in the car before he said, "Yeah, but you also never had pizza and movies. I mean I'd still love to go see that world, but I'd miss pizza."

I laughed and drove away from the school. "I think your mom would be able to conjure up some pizza for you, Henry."

"Yeah, that's true," he stated, thoughtfully. "Can I ask you a question?"

I glanced over at him and noticed that he'd turned to watch me while I drove. I shrugged, "Sure, go ahead."

He took a deep breath and asked, "So, you're my mom's mate now, right?"

"Yeah," I said, not knowing what to expect.

"Well, I already have two moms so what does that make you?" he asked awkwardly.

"You mean, like what am I to you?" I asked, trying to understand what he wanted to know.

"Yeah, isn't mating like the werewolf equivalent to getting married?" he asked.

I groaned, "I hadn't thought about it that way, but yeah, it is."

He grinned, "So does that make you my evil step-mother?"

I chuckled, "No. I'm not evil, Henry. I'm just a monster."

"You're not a monster, Ruby," he said, with a laugh.

"Seriously though, I don't know Henry. I don't know how to be a mother, step-mom or otherwise. What do you want?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"We don't need to put a label on it, Henry. I don't think there's really a term for this anyway. Or if there is, I don't know it. So, we can just take it as it comes," I offered, not having any other ideas.

"Alright," he said, turned to look out the window. After a few minutes of silence he asked, "Do you want to have kids?"

I swallowed hard against the sudden nerves. I really shouldn't be the one to have this conversation with him. Gathering my courage I said, "Someday, yeah. But I'm not ready for that yet. Would it bother you?"

"I don't know. I've always wanted brothers or sisters, but it'd be a little weird. I mean, how would that even work? You and my mom are both girls," he said curiously.

"We'd have to use magic," I said, hesitating before I added, "There are other ways in this world, but since I'm an alpha wolf, my mate is the only one who can get me pregnant."

"Oh," he said quietly and fell silent again.

He was thinking so loudly that I could almost hear his thoughts so I asked, "What's wrong?"

"What if my mom likes her new kids better than me because they'd really be hers and not adopted?" he asked in a voice so soft that even with my wolf hearing, I almost missed it.

I immediately pulled over and put the car in park. I turned to face him and said, "Henry, your mom loves you more than anything else in any realm. You are her son every bit as much as you are Emma's. She has never considered you to be anything but hers. Regina would rip out her own heart and crush it if it meant you would be safe. Even if she has other kids with me or Emma, you will still be the son she raised. If anything, you'll be more special to her, because she picked _you_ and you chose her."

He smiled and nodded, "Okay, thanks, Ruby."

"You're welcome," I said returning the smile. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks," he replied.

"I think we just found something that is just ours," I said with a smirk. He gave me a quizzical look and I explained, "I'm the person you can talk to when you can't talk to Emma or Regina. And I promise, as long as no one could get hurt, I won't tell your moms what we talk about unless you give me permission. How does that sound?"

"Good, I like that. Thanks," he said grinning.

"Me too," I replied easily. I thought about it then added, "But you have to promise me something."

"What?" he asked.

"You have to promise me that when you are ready to have sex, you will come to me and I will get you what you need," I stated seriously.

"Gross, Ruby. I'm not even 14, yet," he said grimacing.

I sighed and said, "I know, but promise me anyway and I'll promise that when you're ready for that, I won't judge you or lecture you about the risks or anything else that your moms would say. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, okay. I promise," he said sounding more than a little uncomfortable.

I smiled and put the car back into drive. "I promise what all I just said."

Henry laughed and I pulled back into traffic and headed towards his house.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here is the chapter you've been waiting for. Please let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

Emma POV

After I left Ruby at the diner, I did feel a lot better about everything. And knowing that Henry wouldn't be home had me changing my plans for that night. I had missed Regina the day before and knowing that she had been with Ruby, made me almost desperate to reconnect with her. Throughout the long slow day at the station, I found myself constantly thinking of what I wanted to do to and with Regina that night. By the time my dad showed up for the night shift, I was more than ready to get home and start putting my plans into action. I was at the grocery store, picking up stuff to make dinner when Ruby texted me.

Ruby: _Henry and I stopped by the house for clean clothes. It's clear now, so have fun tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. ;)_

I grinned and quickly typed back.

Me: _Thanks Rubes, but no promises._

I could picture the smirk on her face when she saw that text and chuckled to myself as I finished my shopping. When I was done, I still had an hour before Regina was due home, giving me just enough time to get dinner in the oven and everything set up. I used every bit of that hour to get ready and was just coming back down the stairs when Regina walked in the front door, calling out, "Emma! Henry! I'm home."

"Hey, welcome home," I said, stepping off the steps to pull her in for a deep kiss.

Regina sank into the kiss, and a thrill of anticipation washed over me at the feeling of her lips on mine. She smiled as she pulled back and asked, "Where's Henry?"

"Ruby took him tonight so we could have the house to ourselves," I replied, returning her smile.

"Did she?" Regina asked, lifting an eyebrow. When I nodded, she teasingly asked, "And just what are we going to do to keep ourselves entertained in this big empty house all night?"

I grinned and ran my hands down her back until I could get a firm grip on her ass. "Hmm, I may have a few ideas, my love," I said huskily as I pulled her closer until her hips were pressed flush against mine and she could feel the bulge strapped between my thighs.

The breath caught in Regina's throat and her eyes darkened with lust. She rolled her pelvis against me and with a sultry purr, asked, "What do we have here?"

A shiver ran through me at the low timber of her voice, but instead of answering, I closed my mouth over hers in a hot demanding kiss. A moan escaped her lips and I plunged my tongue past her teeth as her fingers fisted in my hair. Not breaking away from her needy kiss, I slowly backed her against the wall. She groaned, letting her head fall back against the wall when my fingers found her quickly hardening nipples and pinched them through her dress. I immediately shifted to kiss and nip along her neck.

"Oh God, Emma," she moaned, rocking her hips against mine which caused the strap on to press hard against my clit. I gasped and had to shut my eyes for a moment to clear my head enough to vanish our clothes. When she felt our naked skin pressing together, she groaned and murmured, "How is it that you can make me so wet this easily?"

I opened my eyes to meet her wanton gaze and ground my hips into her again as I said, "Because I was made to please you, your Majesty."

Her eyes fluttered closed as the blue dildo rubbed against her rapidly heating skin. I grinned and snaked a hand between our bodies to see if she was wet enough yet. My fingers found her to be damp, but not yet aroused enough to take the strap on without adding lube. I began running my fingers through her folds, teasing her with light strokes against her clit. She rocked into my hand, trying to gain more pressure from my fingers.

I chuckled and lowered my mouth to kiss and lick one of her perfect breasts while my free hand massaged the other one. I was careful to not give either of her straining nipples attention, knowing that it would only heighten her arousal when I finally touched them. The desperate need that rose within Regina as I teased her was an almost tangible energy that spilled from her, and it sent my senses into overdrive as heat pooled low in my belly and had my own desire pooling between my thighs.

"Emma…" Regina finally whimpered and I gave in, turning my head to blow a soft, cool breath across one taught nipple. She bucked against me and her hands found my hair again, yanking me forward to shove the hard bud between my lips. I moaned around the stiff nipple and sucked it as far into my mouth as I could. "Oh God, yes," she moaned, making me smile around the sensitive flesh in my mouth.

As I began lapping and sucking, I pinched her other nipple, rolling it between my fingers. Regina arched into me, obviously needing more contact and I slipped my fingers down to her now soaked entrance. I teased her with two quick thrusts of my fingers into her channel and a shudder wracked through her. Knowing that she was ready, I released her breasts and shifted to a better stance to support her weight.

"Emma, I swear to everything that is holy that if you stop now I will flay you alive," she growled throatily.

"I would never dream of stopping, Gina," I said with a smirk as I lifted one of her thighs to my hip and grabbed the dildo to run it through her slick folds.

She gasped at the contact of the cool silicone against her hot center and she wrapped her leg around me, holding me closer to her. She took a deep breath and met my gaze as she said in a surprisingly calm voice, "Don't call me—" Her words caught in her throat, when I pressed the tip of the dildo into her channel and in a swift motion, lifted her other leg and buried the shaft as deeply inside her as it would go.

Regina gaped breathlessly as she adjusted to the sensation of being filled. After a moment, she exhaled on a long groan and locked her legs around my waist, letting my hips and the wall support all of her weight. I smirked and asked, "What was that, Gina?"

Her eyes narrowed and she coldly started to say, "Miss Sw—". I cut her off again by starting to rapidly thrust in and out of her thrumming core. "Oh, yes! Just like that," she gasped out and I grinned.

I shifted so I could more easily roll my hips into her and her eyes fluttered shut. "Look at me," I snapped, needing to see her eyes as she gave herself over to the pleasure I offered.

Her eyes flew open and locked on mine and I could see the shocked confusion in her brown orbs almost immediately melt into compassionate understanding. Her hand came up to cup my cheek and she huskily panted, "I see you, Emma."

Something eased in my chest and I swallowed hard and nodded. "Good, Gina. I want you to know that you're with me tonight."

She licked her lips and groaned, "Only you tonight, Emma."

I surged forward and claimed her lips, dominating the kiss as I plundered her mouth in time to my thrusts. It was a short kiss as we were both becoming too breathless to maintain the contact, but when we broke away, Regina's eyes immediately found mine again. I could see her mounting desire in the struggle she was having in keeping her eyes open and I could feel it in her magic as it began to buzz along my skin. When tremors began racing through her, I grunted out, "Come for me, Regina."

I pulled almost all the way out of her, until just the tip of the dildo was still inside her and gripped her hips to slam her down onto the shaft as hard as I could. Regina cried out, her nails raking down my back as she fell over the edge, holding my gaze as her eyes glazed over with the pleasure rocketing through her. She was stunning in that moment of bliss and I couldn't help but reverently breathe, "I love you, Regina."

Her eyes fluttered shut and she had to take several gasping breaths before she could open her eyes again and say, "I love you too, Emma." She leaned into me, capturing my lips in a tender, loving kiss that made me momentarily forget my own unsatisfied desire.

When the kiss ended, I slowly pulled out of her and vanished the strap on before lowering Regina to her feet. I held her against me until her legs could support her. She cupped my chin and looked deep into my eyes as she softly asked, "Are you alright, my love? You're not usually that demanding?"

I leaned into her hand and admitted, "I just needed to re-connect with you, Regina. I didn't expect to wake up alone this morning and I guess it got to me."

"I'm sorry, dear. We didn't plan on staying out all night," she said regretfully.

I nodded and gave her a small smile, "I know. I talked to Ruby this morning."

She looked away for a moment and took a deep breath before she met my eyes again and asked, "Are you having regrets?"

"No, I just had some old insecurities bite me in the ass today. But after talking to Ruby and knowing that I would have tonight with you, I'm doing a lot better," I said honestly. "But, I wanted to make sure that you knew you were with me just now."

Her hand shifted to caress my cheek and she placed a chaste kiss on my lips before she said, "Emma, I knew it was you. No one else feels the way you do when we're intimate. And there isn't anyone who could ever make me feel the way I do when I'm with you."

I swallowed hard against the sudden lump in my throat and whispered, "Not even your mate?"

"No, Emma, only you," she stated adamantly.

I could hear the truth in her voice and nodded, "Okay."

Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by the timer on the oven going off in the kitchen. I groaned and stepped back. "Dinner's ready," I said, quickly heading into the kitchen to turn off the annoying noise. I didn't remember that I was naked until I grabbed the hot pads to pull the casserole out of the oven. I sighed, and summoned my clothes and was instantly reminded of my unfulfilled desire when the cool fabric of my underwear pressed against my wet heat. I groaned and pulled our dinner from the oven.

"Problem, dear?" Regina asked from the doorway.

I set the dish on the kitchen counter and looked over to see a smirk on her face. I narrowed my eyes at her and said, "Some of us didn't just have a mind-blowing orgasm, Regina."

Her eyebrow shot up and her smirk deepened, "I'm sorry, Miss Swan. Are you feeling a little unsatisfied?"

I turned off the oven and shifted to lean against the counter before I raked my eyes down her still naked body, feeling instantly smug when I noticed her flush with fresh arousal. I levelled a challenging glare at her and leered, "And if I am, what are you going to do about it, Madam Mayor?"

She sniffed, feigning indifference and flatly said, "I don't see why that should be my problem to solve, Sherriff."

I smiled inwardly and adopted a more casual stance as I shrugged. "That's fine; the casserole needs to cool for a few minutes anyway. So why don't you go put some clothes on and I'll just take care of myself," I said dismissively as I slid one hand down the front of my pants.

Regina's eyes tracked the movement of my hand and darkened when I began to stroke my fingers through my drenched slit. I didn't bother to hide the satisfied smirk when I noticed her breathing deepen as she stared, seemingly transfixed on the movement of my hand beneath the pants. I pressed down on my swollen clit and moaned as my hips jerked forward reflexively. Regina was across the kitchen and ripping my pants off me before I could react.

She knelt in front of me and yanked my hand out of the way so she could replace it with her tongue. I groaned and spread my legs to give her better access as her clever tongue swiped along my slit. She hummed in pleasure and pulled one of my thighs over her shoulder, opening me even wider for her attentions.

"Oh, yes," I moaned when her lips circled my bundle of nerves.

Her eyes flicked up to meet mine as her tongue pressed against my clit and three fingers unceremoniously slid into me. I sucked in a shaky breath at the intrusion and my knee buckled, making me fall back heavily against the counter so I wouldn't slide to the floor. Regina's lips curved into a smile around my clit, but she didn't release it. Instead, she began gently sucking as her fingers plunged into me.

"Oh god, Gina," I cried, rocking into her as heat seared through me and my inner walls began to rhythmically clench around her questing fingers. Panted words continued to spill from my lips as she relentlessly drove me towards the edge of bliss, but I had no idea what I was saying. The feeling of her lips, tongue and fingers was the only thing I could focus on.

Between one heartbeat and the next, I suddenly found the edge of pleasure and I shuddered, the breath freezing in my lungs as I clamped down on the fingers buried within me. Those fingers curled within me, finding that perfect spot at the same moment that her tongue pressed down on my clit. All the air exploded from my lungs on a long scream and everything turned white as I tumbled over the edge and an orgasm ripped through me.

When the pleasure abated enough for me to be aware of my surroundings again, I realized that Regina was cradling me in her lap and idly tracing patterns on my thigh. "Oh my God," I hoarsely panted.

Regina chuckled and wryly asked, "Feel better, dear?"

I groaned and let my head fall back so I could see her face. "I don't know, I can't feet my legs."

She smirked proudly. "Then I suppose I've done my job."

I laughed, "That was incredible, Gina."

She wrinkled her nose playfully and asked, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Gina'?"

I shrugged. It was the only movement I felt capable of while my body was still weighed down by the pleasure she'd given me. "I don't know. For some reason, I keep forgetting," I said cheekily.

She narrowed her eyes at me, but couldn't hide a smile as she dramatically asked, "What am I going to do with you, Miss Swan?"

"Love me and keep me forever," I answered seriously.

"Hmm, I think I may just have to do that," she said, her face softening into a loving smile.

I returned her smile and said, "Good, cause I love you, Regina. And you're never getting rid of me, no matter how many people Fate decides you need."

"Oh, Emma," she said softly, taking my hand and placing it over her heart. I felt her magic thrum through my fingers as she pressed my hand into her chest until I was holding her heart. I looked up in surprise and could only see love and trust in her eyes as she stated, "No matter what happens, my love, this belongs to you. You gave me a way to find love again when it was nothing but an empty, dark void, and you thawed it when it was frozen. I love you beyond the telling, Emma."

Tears filled my eyes and I gently caressed the warm heart pulsing in my hand. "I love you, too, but I'm not the only one with a claim to your heart anymore," I said with a watery smile. When Regina looked like she would protest, I added, "But that's alright, Regina. I can share and it's okay for you to let Ruby in. She's the second most loyal person I know and she would never betray that trust."

A single tear slid down her cheek and I gently pulled my hand from her chest to brush it away. "Who's the most loyal person you know?" she asked quietly and I could see that she honestly didn't know.

I gave her a watery smile and kissed her before I softly said, "You are, Regina. You would die before you betrayed someone you love."

She surged forward, kissing me with a desperation driven by the heightened emotions of the moment. I melted into the kiss, curling into her body as I tried to express how deeply I loved her. It wasn't until we breathlessly pulled back that I realized we had both begun to cry while we kissed. I reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks while she did the same to mine.

When our faces were dry, Regina cupped my cheeks and searched my eyes as she asked, "Do you really mean it? Are you positive that you don't mind sharing me with Ruby?"

I smiled and placed my hand on her chest over her heart again and said, "I'm positive, Regina. You have room for both of us in your heart. I can't guarantee that I won't get jealous, or that my insecurities won't get the better of me sometimes. But I can promise that as long as we always love each other and share this connection, then I will never resent either you or Ruby."

She studied me for a long moment before she returned my smile and said, "I promise I won't let you forget how much I love you, or how much I need you."

"I love you," I said, pressing my lips to hers.

"I love you, too," she breathed into the kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter, real life has been a little hectic the last couple of weeks. But I hope you enjoy.

So, a lot of you have been asking about Emma & Ruby. Yes, eventually they will become intimate with each other too, but without the mating drive, it will take them some time to build up to that. This is going to be a long story, as there is a lot that I have planned for the ladies. Please try to be patient.

Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites. It really makes my day and helps me write a better story.

* * *

Chapter 9

Regina POV

The obnoxious monotone beep of my alarm clock dragged me awake the next morning and I reached out as quickly as my exhausted body would allow to stop the incessant noise. For the first time in my life, I hit the snooze button and rolled over to snuggle into Emma's warm body. After the emotional moment in the kitchen the previous night, Emma and I had eaten the casserole before moving upstairs where Emma had prepared dessert in the form of chocolate sauce and canned whipped cream. It had been nearly dawn when exhaustion overwhelmed Emma's insatiable desires and she let me fall into the oblivion of sleep. After two very late nights and rather enthusiastic sex from both my lovers, I could feel the strain in every inch of my body.

When my alarm broke through my fog of sleep again, I just groaned and tried to bury my face against Emma's neck. She chuckled and rolled me onto my back so she could reach over and turn off the horrendous noise. I hummed in appreciation and had to fight my body's need to succumb to more much needed sleep.

"Just go back to sleep for a while, Regina," Emma said, her voice still deep and raspy from screaming so much the previous night.

I forced my eyes open and hoarsely said, "I can't. I've got a meeting with the school board at eight."

"So? Have your secretary reschedule it," she replied with a shrug.

"I'd love to, but I've already had to reschedule twice, and with the school year just starting, it's become urgent," I said.

Emma sighed, "Alright, do you want me to go make coffee?"

"Yes, dear. It's the least you can do after keeping me up all night," I replied absently as I tried to convince my aching body to roll out of bed.

She chuckled, "Are you really complaining about last night?"

I met her eyes and smiled, "No, my love. You were incredible last night. I'm just a bit sore this morning."

She winced, "I'm sorry."

I reached out and laid a hand on her arm, "Don't be. I'm sure a hot shower will take care of most of it, and the rest will be a pleasant reminder of you during what I'm positive will be an exceedingly tedious day."

She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Alright, well at least let me and Ruby pamper you tonight."

I had forgotten that my new mate would be joining us for dinner. I smiled and said, "I think I can do that."

"Good, now go shower and I'll have coffee waiting for you when you're done," Emma replied with a grin.

I sighed, but managed to drag myself out of bed, far less gracefully than I would care to admit. Emma's soft chuckle as she left the room let me know that I hadn't been able to suppress the soft grunts of pain as I stood. Once I was sure she was gone, I stretched letting out a loud groan as the movement pulled my stiff muscles taught. With another long sigh, I trudged into the bathroom and climbed into the shower.

By the end of the day I was so worn out that it was a struggle not to stumble from the driveway into the house. But I forced myself to take measured steps and not show my bone-deep weariness, I knew that the house would be full that night and I didn't want to disappoint or worry either of my lovers. I just hoped that neither of them was hoping for anything more taxing than a quiet night. I was far too tired and was still sore after two nights of passionate sex.

When I walked into the house, I could hear voices and laughter coming from the kitchen. The happy sound brought a smile to my lips as I peeled off my coat and hung it in the closet. I gratefully kicked off my heels, releasing a soft sigh of relief when my aching feet touched the cool wood of the floor. Wishing that I could head upstairs and crawl into bed, I headed towards the kitchen. The sight that greeted me had me pausing in the doorway to take in the domestic scene of my son and my lovers preparing dinner. Well, Emma was opening a bottle of wine while Ruby and Henry made dinner. My smile widened as warmth flooded my chest and I leaned on the doorframe to watch.

Emma was the first to notice me. She grinned and said, "Hey, you're home."

I smirked, "As always, your powers of observation astound me, my dear."

She rolled her eyes and set down the wine to cross the kitchen and kiss me. I leaned into her, letting myself relax into the familiar love and safety of her arms. "Hello, my love," I murmured.

"Welcome, home, Regina," she replied before pulling back to let me greet the others.

When I looked away from Emma, I saw that Ruby's gaze was fixed on me with a focused intensity that made my heart skip a beat. I smiled and padded my way to where she was hovering over the stove. Wrapping my arms around her neck, I pressed my body into hers and claimed her lips in a sweet kiss. She immediately responded, dropping the wooden spoon in her hand on the counter to wrap her arms around my waist and pull me even closer.

She broke the kiss to bury her face in my neck and inhale deeply. I ran my fingers through her hair and hummed in appreciation. "Hello, darling," I said softly, enjoying the feeling of having my mate pressed against me.

"Hi, mate," she said, pulling back to look at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

I smiled again and placed another soft kiss on her lips before I moved to Henry. He wrinkled his nose and groaned, "Mooommm…" when I kissed his cheek.

I chuckled and mildly asked, "Yes, dear?"

He let out a long sigh and said, "I'm almost 14, do you have to do that?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I do," I said, pursing my lips to stifle my amusement. When he sighed again, I asked, "How was your day, Henry?"

He shrugged, "It was fine."

I lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Did you have a nice time with Ruby last night?"

That question pulled him out of his sullen attitude and he grinned up at me. "Yeah, we ordered pizza and watched Empire Records, it was awesome."

Emma snorted from behind me and I turned to look at her to see what was so funny. But Emma wasn't looking at me, she looked like she was trying not to laugh as she asked Ruby, "You really showed him that movie?"

Ruby just shrugged and said, "Yeah, it's a classic."

Emma chuckled, but when she noticed my curious gaze she quickly focused on pouring the wine into three glasses. I pursed my lips, getting the distinct impression that Henry had seen a movie I wouldn't have approved up. My suspicions were heightened when Henry piped up and said, "Yeah, Emma. It's a _classic._ What's with you, today?"

Emma burst out laughing and replied, "What's with today, today?"

Henry and Ruby started laughing and I decided I needed to watch this movie to see what had them all amused, and to see how much trouble my mate would be in for showing it to my son. Changing the subject I asked, "What are you making for dinner? It smells wonderful."

Ruby glanced at me and smirked, "I don't need to explain my art to you, Warren."

When her statement only made the others laugh harder, I threw up my hands and grabbed one of the glasses of wine. "Fine, I am going upstairs to change. But if I discover that you have shown an inappropriate movie to my son, you will be in deep trouble, Miss Lucas."

Her wince and glance towards Emma and Henry were all the confirmation I needed that Henry should not have seen the movie. I grit my teeth and stormed out of the kitchen. My irritation only grew as I changed into a pair of the jeans Emma had coerced me into buying and a simple blouse. I had wanted a simple night at home with my son and lovers, and instead was mocked in my own kitchen.

Grabbing my wineglass from the dresser, I sat on the bed, hoping the wine would calm my anger and salvage what was left of the evening. The wine made me feel a little light-headed, so I set aside my empty glass and lay down, hoping a few minutes of rest would clear away the dizziness before I returned to the kitchen. I was asleep the moment my head hit the mattress.

A warm hand on my cheek and Ruby's soft voice woke me up half an hour later. "Regina, dinner's ready. Will you come down to eat?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled, feeling incredibly groggy as I blinked open my heavy eyelids.

Ruby gave me a timid half smile and repeated her question. "I asked if you wanted to come down for dinner."

I rubbed my tired eyes and nodded. "Yes, but if you continue to mock me, you and Emma will both be sleeping on the couch," I replied huskily.

She flinched, "I'm sorry about that, Regina. I didn't realize you hadn't seen the movie."

I could see the regret in her eyes and sighed, "It's fine, dear. I just don't appreciate being teased for the things I am unfamiliar with."

"Okay, I'll try not to do that again," she said remorsefully.

"Alright," I said, letting the subject drop. I sat up and groaned, my sore and exhausted body protesting the movement.

Ruby snapped to attention at the sound and her gaze bore into me. "What's wrong? Are you okay, Regina?" she demanded.

I smiled softly and put a calming hand on her arm. "Yes, dear. I'm just tired and sore. You and Emma exhausted me the last two nights."

"Oh," she said, blushing and ducking her head. "I'm sorry."

I lifted an eyebrow and smiled, "Are you? I'm not."

Her eyes jerked back up to mine and a slow, satisfied smile spread across her lips. "Well, in that case, I take back my apology."

I chuckled, "That's good, dear. But don't go getting any ideas; I need to actually get some rest tonight."

Her eyes twinkled playfully and she said, "Well, maybe you'll change your mind after you've eaten."

I huffed out a laugh. "We'll see." She grinned and helped me stand before we went downstairs to join Emma and Henry in the dining room.

After dinner, Emma, Ruby and I settled into the living room to watch television while Henry went to his bedroom to read. I let Emma and Ruby fight over who had control of the remote and settled between them on the couch. I didn't care what we watched; I just wanted to spend time with them. They finally agreed on re-runs of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I snorted, finding the show's premise to be ridiculous, but quickly found myself drawn in by the wit of the dialogue.

When we first started watching, there was a somewhat awkward tension between us as Emma and Ruby claimed opposite sides of the couch. I wasn't certain how to ease the tension and sat stiffly in the middle. But gradually, as the sky darkened outside the windows, the tension eased and when Ruby reached an arm out to casually play with the fine hairs on the back of my neck, I let myself relax and lean into her side. A soft contented rumble sounded in her chest and I smiled.

Emma glanced over at us and smiled softly before she stood. "I'm going to go make sure Henry actually goes to sleep. Do either of you need anything while I'm up?"

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked starting to sit up.

"No, you look comfortable. Just relax, Regina," she replied easily.

I searched her eyes, looking for any of the insecurities I'd seen the previous night. Seeing none of them, I nodded and she left the room. After a moment, I began to doubt what I'd seen and tried to sit up again. "I should go check on her and say good night to Henry," I said softly.

Ruby held me against her side as she soothingly said, "Emma's fine, Regina."

I looked up at her and asked, "How do you know?"

She shrugged, "Because she's my best friend. I can tell when she's hiding something. And she wasn't just now." She paused before she moved her hand off my side and added, "But if you want to tuck Henry in, I'm not going to stop you."

I studied her for a long moment before I sighed and said, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. She's not upset," Ruby stated confidently.

"Alright, then there's no sense getting up. Henry's getting to that age that he doesn't want us to tuck him in anymore," I admitted wistfully, snuggling closer to my mate, as I thought about the little boy who used to insist that I read to him every night before he would sleep.

Her arm dropped back into place curled around my back. "Yeah, he's really growing up fast," she said softly, echoing my thoughts.

"I know. I sometimes wish he'd stay my little boy forever," I said quietly.

"He'll always be your little boy," she replied gently and I nodded.

Emma chose that moment to stride back into the room, chuckling. "He was already asleep, still holding his book," she said, dropping heavily onto the couch.

I smiled and reached out a hand to her. She took it and let me pull her against my other side, needing to feel both of my lovers' warmth to dispel the heartache of feeling my little boy becoming so independent. It took a little readjusting, but eventually we all managed to find a comfortable position to cuddle together on the couch. We watched the rest of the episode in silence before Ruby asked, "Did you guys ever talk about what we're going to tell people?"

I pursed my lips. I had meant to talk to Emma the previous night, but had become distracted by her greeting when I got home from work. "No, I meant to bring it up last night, but forgot."

Ruby chuckled quietly and murmured, "I can imagine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, tensing.

Ruby turned to grin mischievously at us as she replied, "In case you've forgotten, I'm a wolf. I could smell the sex as soon as I walked in the door."

I blushed and pushed Emma off my lap so I could sit up. Emma chuckled awkwardly and rubbed her neck. "Sorry about that, Rubes."

"It's okay. We're all adults," the wolf replied with a shrug.

I cleared my throat, trying to dispel my discomfort and turned back to the original topic. "I am not inclined to hide our relationship. How do you feel, Emma?"

She shifted and leaned against the armrest at the other end of the couch, drawing her knees up to her chest in a move that I had become familiar with when she was feeling defensive. "I don't know. I mean obviously we shouldn't try to hide it. That's not really fair to any of us, or Henry," she said, her eyes down and unfocused.

I moved closer to her and put a comforting hand on her knee. "Are you worried about how Snow and David will react?" I asked carefully.

She hesitated before nodding. "Yeah, I want to tell them, but after all the little comments about gay royalty, I don't know how they're going to take it." Emma paused and looked up to meet my eyes as she added, "I mean the only reason my mom didn't try to keep us apart is because we share True Love. I just don't want her to take this badly."

Ruby leaned into my side to place her hand on Emma's other knee as she said, "I know what you mean. Snow's been like a sister to me since I found out about the wolf. I'm terrified that she's going to hate me for mating with Regina. But if you're right and this was meant to happen for some reason, then I would rather proudly acknowledge my family, instead of letting my oldest friend make me feel ashamed."

Ruby's words had warmth flooding my chest and I turned to kiss her cheek. From behind me, Emma quietly said, "It's not the same, Rubes."

Ruby gave me a half smile before she turned serious and looked back at the blonde. "No, it's not the same; which is why I will respect whatever decision you want to make. But, Snow will take the news about this better from you, than she would if she learns from someone else," she stated gently.

Emma nodded and turned to me. "What do you think, Regina?"

I thought about it for a moment before I answered. "I think you were right when you said that hiding our relationship would be fair to any of us. I've spent too many years allowing other people's expectations dictate who I am or how I behave. So, unless we all leave Storybrook together, the town and your parents will know the truth eventually. But, I also know how much your relationship with your parents means to you, Emma. So, I will let you decide when we come out about this relationship. I only ask that we tell them before one of us is pregnant."

Emma nodded, seeming lost in thought. I could feel the tension in Ruby as we waited for her decision. Before she had come to a conclusion, a new voice spoke from the doorway, making us all jump.

"You should tell them, it'll only hurt more if grandma and grandpa think you've been lying to them," Henry stated confidently.

"Henry, I thought you were asleep," I said, worriedly.

He shrugged, "I needed a glass of water and heard you guys talking."

Emma turned to him, and they held a silent conversation that never would have happened before the year they spent together in New York. Finally, she asked, "You really think Mary Margaret and David will be okay with this?"

I sighed, still feeling a little resentful that she would take our son's advice before mine or Ruby's. The wolf squeezed my shoulder in silent understanding as Henry nodded, "Yeah, they might be mad at first, but you know they always get over it."

"Yeah, kid, you're right," Emma said with a half-smile. I could see the tension drain out of her as she turned to meet Ruby's gaze and asked, "So, we're family now?"

Ruby smiled sheepishly and said, "Yeah, it goes with the whole mating thing. Is that—does that bother you?"

Emma glanced at me and gave me an easy smile that I couldn't help but return, knowing that at least for the moment, she had put aside her worries. "No, it doesn't bother me. Actually, when Regina and I first discussed this, I told her that I always wanted a big family."

Ruby chuckled softly and said, "That's a good thing, Em, because you just got two new family members."

"Well, welcome to the family, Rubes," Emma replied with a warm smile.

"Thanks," my mate replied with a grin before she turned to Henry and asked, "So, what do you think, Henry? Do you mind having a couple of wolves join your family?"

He studied her for a long moment before he carefully asked, "If we're family, then does that mean I get to see your wolf?"

Ruby glanced at me and said, "As long as your moms don't mind, I'll show you during the next full moon."

I smiled appreciatively at her as Henry excitedly asked, "Can I, moms? Please?"

"We'll see," I said chuckling, at the same time Emma said, "Sure, kid."

I lifted an eyebrow at my blonde lover and she just gave me a wry grin. I sighed, "We'll discuss it later, Henry. Go back to bed. I love you."

He let out a long theatrical groan, but I could see the excited pleasure in his eyes as he walked over to hug Emma and I. I was surprised when he didn't even miss a beat before he hugged a startled Ruby. "Night you guys," he said over his shoulder as he left the room.

We sat in slightly stunned silence for a moment before Emma let out a long sigh and asked, "Are you working Friday night, Rubes?"

Ruby shot me a confused look as she said, "No, why?"

Emma met each of our gazes in turn before she said, "Because Friday's family dinner night at my parents' house." She paused and I had to bite my lip to keep from smirking at the confused look on Ruby's face. Just before the wolf gave in and asked for clarification, Emma added, "And you're family now, so you get to be there when we tell my parents."


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I wanted to post this chapter at the same time as the next chapter so you wouldn't have to wait to see what Emma really thinks about the conversation with Snow and David. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 10

Ruby POV

I was nervous as hell on the drive to Snow and David's apartment. I knew how easily this could go badly, but I had to hope that neither Snow nor David would completely lose their cool over this revelation. Panic raced down my spine when Regina pulled the car into a parking spot in front of the building.

Henry jumped out of the car, either not worried about the coming discussion, or just wanting to get away from the heavy tension his mothers and I were radiating. Regina glanced back at me in the mirror and I tried to give her an encouraging smile, but I'm pretty sure that it came out as more of a grimace. She turned to Emma and said, "Shall we get this over with, darling?"

Emma let out a long sigh and nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

I took a deep steadying breath and opened my door. It seemed to act as a signal for the women in the front seat and we all climbed out of Regina's Mercedes. Henry just gave us an impatient frown from the building's entrance before he slipped inside, not waiting for us to catch up. I reached the door first and held it open for Emma and Regina, letting them take the lead going upstairs so that I wouldn't have to face Snow and Charming first.

As she passed me, Regina let her fingers trail across my stomach. It was a simple enough display of affection, but it immediately soothed some of my panic and brought a genuine smile to my lips. She glanced back and returned my smile as we started up the steps.

The apartment door was already open by the time we reached it, and we got to the landing in time to see Henry disappearing past Snow into the apartment. She turned a wide smile on us in greeting, but the look quickly faded into confusion when she noticed me behind Emma and Regina. "Ruby, I wasn't expecting you tonight. Did you need something?" Snow asked curiously.

I blinked, not sure how to respond because I had assumed that Emma would have mentioned that I would be joining them. I turned to my blonde friend who sheepishly shrugged at me before she said, "Actually, I invited her for dinner, Mom. There are some things we wanted to tell you and thought it might be easier to talk about tonight. Sorry that I forgot to tell you."

"Oh, well, that's okay. I thought it would just be family tonight, but you're always welcome Ruby," Snow said sweetly.

I fought not to visibly wince at the passive-aggressive statement and gave her a weak smile as I replied, "Thanks, Snow." It was difficult not to remember that for a long time, Snow and Granny were the only family I'd had after killing my mother. It hurt to be reminded that she obviously didn't consider me to be a part of her family now that she had a husband, daughter, and grandson.

"Sure, you all may as well come in. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour, so we have some time to talk before we eat," she said, stepping back to let us into the apartment. Regina's hand found mine and she gave it a quick squeeze that eased some of the heartache of Snow's statement.

When we walked into the apartment, Charming looked up from where he was sitting with baby Neal to broadly smile at us. "Hey, Ruby, I didn't know you were coming tonight," he said warmly.

"Hi, David. Yeah, Emma invited me because we have something to tell you guys," I replied, quickly moving towards him. He and I had gotten closer after the curse broke when he helped me regain control of my wolf and I felt somewhat steadier with a little distance between my judgmental friend and myself.

"Henry, would you mind taking Neal into the other room for a little while so we can talk to Snow and David?" Regina asked, taking control of the situation before Snow could start asking questions.

"Sure," Henry agreed quickly and I wondered if he wanted to escape from the situation.

"Thanks, kid," Emma said with a nervous smile at her son.

Once Henry and Neal had escaped upstairs, Regina took a seat at the table and Emma and I quickly sat on either side of her, leaving Snow and David to sit across from us. Snow was slightly frowning in her confusion over the current events and David just looked curious. I looked down; idly tracing the wood grain of the table as I silently prayed that either Emma or Regina would start the conversation.

After a minute of silence, Snow eventually asked, "What did you need to tell us? Did something happen?"

Emma let out a heavy sigh and said, "Yeah, something's happened. But it's not anything bad. We're just not certain how you're going to react. So, can you just hear us out before you say anything?"

"Oh, Emma, you can tell us anything, you know that," Snow said encouragingly.

I glanced up and saw Emma draw in a deep breath and hesitate again. Regina huffed impatiently and reached out for Emma's hand. Emma grabbed onto it like a lifeline, her knuckles turning white with how tightly she was gripping Regina's fingers. My mate didn't comment on Emma's reaction as she turned and held out her hand for me. I met her eyes and only saw confident assurance in them and I took her offered hand. As soon as my fingers touched hers, warmth flooded me, easing my tension and I smiled reflexively.

Regina returned my smile before she turned to Snow and David and stated, "When Emma and I shared True Love's kiss, Fate decided to also choose me to be Ruby's mate. We have decided not to fight Fate and the three of us have decided to be in a polyamorous relationship."

David looked too stunned to speak, but Snow immediately shrieked, "What?"

"Regina and I are involved with Ruby," Emma said flatly and I tried to hide my shock that she had implied that she was also involved with me, while I wouldn't necessarily be opposed to the idea; we'd never had that kind of friendship or talked about exploring that.

Snow's face went blank as she looked at us each in turn before a brittle smile graced her lips and she said, "Emma, I need to speak with you, _privately_."

"No," Emma immediately stated. "I know what you are going to say and it doesn't matter. We are not in the Enchanted Forest. I am not a princess. And in this world, consenting adults can do what they like with each other."

Pain filled Snow's eyes and her voice turned quiet and imploring as she asked, "But what about Henry? Have you given any thought to how confusing this must be for him?"

Regina tensed. "Do not use our son as an emotional weapon against us," she warned dangerously.

Snow looked affronted as she replied, "I wouldn't _use_ Henry. I just wanted to make sure you've thought about how strange and wrong this must seem to him."

Recognizing the passive aggression in my old friend's tone, I decided to speak up. I leaned forward and softly said, "Snow, you know how long I've been alone. Don't you want me to have a chance at being happy? Of not having to swallow my loneliness as I watch all of my friends find their true loves?"

Guilt immediately filled her eyes and she shook her head, "Of course not, Ruby. You deserve to be happy, but Emma's already found her True Love and I just don't see how you could intrude on that."

I jerked back as if I'd been slapped. Regina's hand tightened on my own and Emma stood up and moved to stand behind me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I can't believe you just said that," Emma said, sounding disgusted. "First off, Ruby's not intruding. We _all_ care about her and are happy to include her in our family. Secondly, there is nothing wrong or strange about polyamorous relationships. So get your head out of your ass and accept that you live in Maine and learn something about life outside of this town. And last, but certainly not least, if you want to know what Henry thinks about this, then ask him. But don't think for a second that he's as closed minded or bigoted as you apparently are."

Snow blinked rapidly as she tried to process her daughter's rant, and silence fell again as we waited for her reaction. Finally, she clenched her jaw and after glancing at a still shocked David, she stood and leaned across the table. Ignoring me and Regina, she gave Emma a wide-eyed imploring look as she pleadingly said, "But, Emma I just want you to be happy, and I don't see how this can possibly make you happy."

Emma swallowed hard, closing her eyes for a moment before she said, "You don't have to get it, Mom. But this is happening, with or without your approval. So, either accept that we're writing a new kind of happy ending and be happy for us, or if you can't let go of your petty prejudices, then you will lose me again, because I sure as hell don't need to deal with this kind of bigotry again. I promised myself that I was done with that when I walked out of my last foster home."

I clenched my jaw in irritation. I had no idea that Emma had needed to deal with something like this before. I glanced at Regina and saw that she hadn't been surprised by Emma's revelation. But she didn't look at me; all of her attention was focused on Snow. When I turned back to my oldest friend, I saw that she had tears in her eyes. Whether they were tears of regret or frustration, I couldn't be sure until she spoke again.

"No, Emma, this is unacceptable. I was willing to overlook you being with a woman because you found True Love. But this _is_ unnatural, and I won't allow you to entertain such a ridiculous notion. How will this look to the town? You are the Savior and you are royalty, everyone looks to you to set a Good example, it's time you start acting like it," Snow snapped out.

I pushed up from my chair and growled, "It's time you grow up, Snow. Emma is not a rebellious teenager that you can order around. You have no say in our relationship and you should know better than anyone how far I am willing to go to protect my family from _any_ threats."

Charming finally got over his shock and stood. He clenched his jaw and said, "Don't threaten my wife, Ruby."

I bared my teeth in warning at him, but Regina gripped my arm in a calming gesture and slowly stood. With a hard, icy tone she warned, "If you try to interfere in my relationship with either my True Love or my mate, I _will_ destroy you. _This_ is our happy ending and I will not let you ruin it. We have all fought too long and too hard and endured too much to risk our happiness now."

Snow and Regina stared each other down, while David glared at me. Emma was the first to break the thick silence, and I could hear the heartbreak in her voice as she quietly said, "Regina, Ruby, just let it go. Threats don't work on bigots, you can only walk away. Let's just get Henry and have our own family dinner at home."

"But, Emma—" Snow began.

Emma cut her off coldly, "No, Mary Margaret. There is nothing that you can say right now that I will believe enough to make me stay in this apartment a second longer than necessary. I'm sorry that you can't accept this, accept me. But, I'm not sorry enough to put myself through this bullshit." She didn't even spare a glance to see her mother's face crumple as she turned and walked to the bottom of the steps and yelled, "Henry, come down here. We're leaving."

When David started to move towards his daughter, I let out a low warning growl and he froze. I stayed where I was as Henry came downstairs, his face a mask of worried confusion, and Regina moved to Emma's side to greet him. "What's going on? Why are we leaving?" he asked.

"We're leaving because Snow and David don't want us here, sweetheart," Regina gently said.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't they want us here?" he asked, obviously confused.

Regina carefully took Neal from her son and said, "They don't want to support our relationship with Ruby." As she moved to give the baby to David, I swiftly closed the distance to stand at her side, unable and unwilling to let her get within reach of him without me. She lifted an eyebrow at me, but didn't comment.

"This is stupid," Henry said and moved around Emma to face his grandparents. "Why don't you want to support their relationship? Ruby makes my mom happy. What's wrong with that?"

"It's unnatural, Henry. It can never work and someone's going to get hurt. Let alone what everyone will think when they find out," Snow said in a patronizing tone.

"You're wrong. This is our happy ending, so it's got to work. And who cares what anyone else thinks," Henry scoffed.

"You're too young to understand, Henry. But this is wrong and Emma and Regina should know better than to expose you to this kind of unnatural behavior," she argued condescendingly.

I snarled, taking a step towards the woman I used to be able to tell anything to, and now I could only look at with disgust. Regina gripped my arm, holding me back as she said, "Let it go, mate. It's not worth the trouble."

I clenched my jaw, wanting to lash out in response to the hateful words Snow had said, but deep down I knew that Regina was right. From behind me I heard Emma say, "Come on, Henry, let's go. You'll never be able to reason with them."

I heard a heavy sigh from Henry and then he and Emma moved towards the door. Once it was open, I let Regina pull me away. Just before we left, I paused long enough to growl, "I never thought I'd see the day that Snow White would become the epitome of everything she hated in the world, and make me regret everything I've done for her." I didn't wait for a response as I spun and followed the rest of my family out the door, slamming it behind me.

The car ride back to the mansion was silent except for the occasional sniffle coming from Henry. Emma seemed to have retreated into her thoughts or memories, Regina drove with a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel and I silently seethed, unwilling to let myself feel the heartbreak of Snow and David's rejection. When we got back to the house, Henry immediately sprinted up the stairs to his bedroom, while Emma moved almost mechanically into the house and headed straight for the liquor in the sitting room. Regina looked torn between following her son and her True Love. As soon as Henry's door closed behind him, I could hear the damn break as he began crying.

"Go, take care of Henry, I've got Emma," I told Regina gently. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked like she was about to protest and I cut her off before she could speak. "He's crying and needs you. Emma and I will still be here when you come back down."

I could see the pain in her eyes as she glanced up towards the second floor. She met my eyes long enough to say a heartfelt, "Thank you, dear." Then she quickly disappeared up the stairs.

I watched her until she was out of sight and then drew in a deep breath before I followed Emma. She was staring out the window, a full tumbler of whisky in her hand, and I took the time to pour myself a shot and down it before I approached her. "Em, I'm sorry. I thought she would be hesitant, but I never thought she'd do that," I said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Emma didn't move, continuing to stare out the window as she emotionlessly stated, "Me either. But I can't say I'm surprised. She never really showed it, but I knew she had a hard time accepting Regina and I when we got together." She finally turned to meet my gaze with dull eyes and added, "It doesn't really matter. I lived the first 28 years of my life without parents; I don't need them in my life now."

My breath caught at the sound of utter defeat in her voice, and I couldn't hold back my own pain anymore. Tears welled in my eyes but I ignored them as I said, "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. You and Regina could have been happy without me coming in and fucking up your life. And you would still have the love and support of your parents. I never should have let this happen; I always ruin every relationship I try to have with someone. God, why haven't I learned my lesson?" By the end of my rant, I was more talking to myself than Emma and I didn't even realize that my tears had started falling until Emma brushed them away.

"Hey, stop Ruby. It's not your fault. I don't blame you for the way they reacted," she stated, cupping my cheeks and forcing me to look into her eyes.

I shook my head and stepped back, "No, Emma, you don't understand, this is my fault. I'm the one who invaded your relationship. I mean you guys had everything and then I stepped in, and now it's falling apart."

Emma closed the distance between us and determinedly said, "Nothing's falling apart, Rubes. You can't take the blame for the way Mary Margaret and David reacted. That's not your fault. It's theirs, and quite frankly, I'd rather learn they're bigots before we brought any more kids into the world." She cupped my cheek again, brushing away my fresh tears and gave me a half smile. "You're part of our family now. I don't regret that. In fact, you brought something to our family that we hadn't even known was missing. So, I want to thank you for not running when you found out that Regina was supposed to be your mate, and thank you for allowing Henry and I to be a part of your family. No matter what happens next with my parents, in my gut I know that this, all of us together, is _right._ It was supposed to happen, so don't run away now at the first sign of real trouble."

I swallowed hard past the lump in my throat and searched her eyes. They had cleared from the dull resignation into passionate determination. I nodded and thickly said, "Okay, I'll stay. We'll face this together."

Emma smiled sadly and leaned in to softly press her lips against mine. It wasn't a passionate kiss born out of lust and desire, but it still had warmth spreading through me, driving away my heartache. "Thank you," she said softly, resting her forehead against mine.

"No, Emma. Thank _you_, that was exactly what I needed," I replied just as softly.

Two sets of warm arms wrapped around us as Regina and Henry joined us in the sitting room. I'd been so focused on Emma that I hadn't heard them come down the stairs. But as soon as I felt surrounded by my new family, that warmth grew and I settled, accepting the love and strength they offered me, and returned it in kind. I knew in that moment that Emma was right, this was _meant_ to be and I had finally found my home, the place where I belonged no matter what.

"I love you all," I whispered.

"We love you too, dear," Regina huskily replied, and I didn't fight the genuine smile that spread across my lips in response.

"I love you guys, too, but can we get something to eat now? I'm starving," Henry whined, stepped back from the family hug, bringing the peaceful moment to a close.

Emma and I chuckled as Regina replied, "Of course, sweetheart."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is Emma's full reaction to the confrontation with Snow & David. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think**

Chapter 11

Emma POV

I felt numb. After that brief moment in the sitting room with Ruby, the numbness seeped back in, dulling the rejection and pain I felt over my _mother's_ hateful words. As we all ate dinner together, I could feel the worried looks from Regina and Ruby, but I didn't have enough energy to try and reassure them that I would be okay. I hadn't lied to Ruby, I didn't regret letting her be a part of our family. But I did regret Mary Margaret's reaction to it.

I knew that once the numbness passed, I would hate myself for getting my hopes up that my real parents wouldn't break my heart. I should have known better, I'd never had parental figures that didn't disappoint me. None of my foster parents had ever wanted to keep me for very long. It seemed as though three years was the maximum any parents were willing to put up with me, and my birth parents were no different.

Movement around me signaled the end of dinner and without a word, I took my plate into the kitchen and began washing the dishes. Regina came up behind me and put her hand on the small of my back, turning me to face her. "Emma, I'll wash tonight. Why don't you go help Henry pick out a movie to watch," she said quietly.

I shrugged indifferently and replied, "Okay."

The weight of her gaze followed me out of the kitchen, but I didn't look back. I knew she was worried about me, but I also knew she would wait until I was ready to talk before she pushed me. So I retreated, letting the numbness blanket my thoughts and emotions for a while. Henry and Ruby were already in the family room, discussing movie options. I let them debate and sat on the couch to wait.

They chose the new Captain America movie and once the dishes were done, everyone settled in to watch the movie. I couldn't honestly remember anything that happened in the movie. I just stared blankly at the screen until the movie ended and Regina turned the lights back on. I didn't say anything, just stood up and walked up to our bedroom and got ready for bed.

It wasn't long before I heard Regina and Ruby's concerned voices in the hallway. I sighed, knowing I would need to say something when they finished talking about me and came into the room. I sat down on my side of the bed and waited. When they did, I didn't wait for them to ask before I started speaking.

"Three years," I said as soon as they closed the bedroom door behind them. They froze for a moment before cautiously moving to sit on the bed. I couldn't bear to see the sympathy in their eyes and looked down at my hands as I continued. "Three years is apparently the limit for how long I can manage to keep any kind of parental figure in my life. I should have known better than to hope for more from my birth parents. There has always been one reason or another to send me back: another kid, not being good enough in school, being too messy, being bisexual. I guess it doesn't really matter why, but there is always some reason.

"My last foster parents were the worst though. Andrea, my foster mom, came home early from work one afternoon and found me making out with our neighbor, Jessica. She got so mad that after she kicked Jess out, she locked me in the downstairs bathroom for two days before she took me to see her pastor. He advised her to send me to one of those camps that specialize in straightening out gay kids. I refused to go, and my foster dad, Sam laid into me. He was really careful not to leave any visible bruises, but at least one of my ribs was cracked when I sneaked out of the house the night before I was supposed to leave for camp.

"I managed to hitch a ride out of town with a trucker, and I promised myself that I wouldn't ever let myself get caught and sent back into the system. I promised myself that I wouldn't risk another beating at the hands of bigots. I didn't look back, and even though I had to live on the streets for over a year before I met Neal and started living in the stolen bug, I never once regretted my decision to walk away from that home.

"I never really believed that I would find a real home until Henry came to find me in Boston. And then after the curse broke, I let myself start to hope that I had finally found parents who wouldn't give up on me. But I was wrong, they just wanted to change me into what they wanted me to be. I guess I'm just not good enough to be the daughter of Snow Fucking White. I don't know why I ever thought I could be good enough for her and Prince Charming. I've never been enough for anyone but you, Regina. And I guess I never will be."

I don't know when the tears started falling down my cheeks because I was unaware of them until I looked up to say that last part to the woman I loved, and could barely make her out through my watery eyes. I quickly wiped away the tears so I could see her clearly and I saw that she had silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

Regina moved across the bed to pull me into her arms and in a voice thick from crying, said, "You _are_ enough, Emma. Snow and David are idiots for not being able to see that. But I see it, and I love you for who you are."

I swallowed hard past the lump in my throat and whispered, "Thanks. I love you, too."

Ruby crawled over to sit on my other side and wrapped her arms around me, sandwiching me between her and Regina. She sniffled and chokingly said, "You're the most incredible person I've ever met, Ems. You're the best friend I've ever had and I love you, too."

My breath hitched, and a wracking sob exploded out of me. Two sets of arms tightened around me and we all held on to each other as we cried out our grief over Mary Margaret and David's rejection. I have no idea how long we sat there releasing our pain, but eventually the tears slowed to a stop. None of us were in a hurry to let go of each other and the sorrow I felt was slowly replaced by the warmth of acceptance and the love of family. And I realized that I didn't need anyone but these two brunettes and Henry in my life. This was the home I'd always been looking for; this was the family I'd always wanted.

"Thank you. I love you both," I said softly, finally breaking the silence.

Regina brushed my hair off my forehead, and leaned in to place a tender kiss on my lips. "I love you too, Emma," she replied with an affectionate smile.

"And I love you, Em," Ruby said, cupping my cheek to turn my head towards her so she could plant a quick sloppy kiss on my lips. It made me chuckle, and I felt lighter than I had in a week.

I playfully shoved Ruby away and made a show of wiping my slobbery mouth. "Gross, Rubes, you kiss like a dog," I teased, making Regina laugh.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at me and with mock-indignation said, "I do not. I kiss like a wolf, see…" She finished her sentence by grabbing my face and licking me from jaw to hairline, spreading as much saliva on my skin as she could manage.

I jerked back from her and when Regina's velvety laughter filled the air, I turned on her and playfully glowered at her, "You think this is funny?"

She didn't even try to contain her amusement as she stated, "Very amusing, dear."

I lunged at her and managed to grab her before she could squirm away, wiping my face off on her neck. Regina let out a very girlish shriek and Ruby and I laughed. She glared at us both for a moment before her resolve crumbled and she chuckled with us as she wiped the slobber from her neck. The lighthearted playfulness of that moment was exactly what we needed to begin putting the painful evening behind us.

The next morning, we all went for breakfast together at Granny's diner. Ruby didn't have to work until that afternoon and none of us saw the need to try and hide our relationship any longer. Nothing could be as painful as my parents' rejection and while it still weighed on all of us, we were beginning to move past it and wanted to prove to ourselves that they wouldn't make us ashamed of our family.

I held the door open for Henry, Regina and Ruby. The latter two were holding hands as they walked into the diner. When I stepped in just behind them, silence fell over the restaurant and I sighed inwardly, wondering who would be the first to say something. Henry grabbed the large table just to the left of the door and I moved up to Ruby's free side and deliberately kissed her cheek for our audience before I gestured for her and Regina to take seats at the table. I heard a sharp gasp from somewhere at the back of the diner, but ignored it as I took my seat.

In a voice meant to carry, Henry asked, "What's everybody's problem? We're just having breakfast as a _family_?"

I couldn't have been prouder of my son in that moment and I gave him an approving smile as I raised my own voice enough to be heard by the still stunned diner patrons. "I don't know, kid. You'd think they'd never seen three people take their kid to breakfast before or something."

That comment seemed to break through the shock and suddenly the diner was filled with hushed conversation. Ruby just gaped at me and Henry, but Regina gave us both appreciative smiles and leaned over to kiss Ruby's cheek. That seemed to get through to the wolf and she blushed. I just chuckled and reached over to give her arm and encouraging squeeze.

Granny came over to take our order, glowering at us. "You just had to choose today to cause a fuss in my diner," she said by way of greeting.

"I apologize, Eugenia. We told Snow and David last night, and decided that there wasn't a point in hiding our relationship anymore," Regina explained.

"Hmm, how did it go last night?" the older woman asked curiously.

"Not well," I admitted.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I thought that girl had a better head on her shoulders, but I guess I was wrong. Well, you have my support; I just want my Ruby to be happy. So, what're you having this morning?" Granny asked, surprising us all with her abrupt topic change.

Henry recovered first and placed his order. By the time he had finished, the rest of us had recovered enough to order. Granny wrote it all down and walked away, leaving all of us smiling at each other. The happy moment was short-lived, because my parents walked into the diner a minute later.

As soon as she saw us, Mary Margaret stomped over to the table and in a furious whisper said, "I thought that after our conversation last night, you would all have the sense to re-think your choices, or at the very least have the sense to hide your sordid relationship."

Ruby let out a low warning growl and started to stand, but Regina and I both put our hands out to stop her. When she sank back into her chair, I turned to the woman who gave birth to me and as calmly as possible said, "We have nothing to hide or be ashamed of, Mary Margaret."

David stepped up and touched his wife's shoulder before she could reply as he said, "Emma, you should listen to your mother. She is only trying to get you to see what's best for you."

He hadn't tried to lower his voice at all and I was very aware of the stillness of the diner as everyone focused on the unfolding drama. I gave up on any hope of this confrontation being ended quietly and stood up so my parents wouldn't be hovering over me and snapped out, "No, David, she's doing what's best for _her_ and her fucking reputation. Neither of you give a shit about what's actually best for me."

"Emma don't you see what this is doing to you? To us? This unnatural relationship is turning you against your parents," Mary Margaret sneered.

"Is there a problem here?" Granny asked; her voice cutting into the growing tension around our table.

My mother spun to her and angrily said, "Yes, your granddaughter and the Evil Queen are destroying my daughter with their perverse proclivities."

Ruby and Regina lurched to their feet, one growling dangerously and their other with magic crackling at her fingertips. But Granny stopped both of them from attacking when she roared, "GET OUT!" When Mary Margaret and David froze, too stunned to move, she shouted, "I will not tolerate anyone badmouthing my family in my diner. Now leave before I throw you through the door!"

My mother looked like she would protest again, but David grabbed her arm and pulled her from the diner. Granny spun to face the other people in the small restaurant and growled, "If anyone else has a problem with the relationship between Emma, Regina, and Ruby, then you can leave now."

No one moved and after a long moment, Granny relaxed and turned to us. "I'm sorry about that. Your breakfast is on me today. I'll be right back with your drinks," she said gruffly before she walked back behind the counter.

Slowly, I sat, still reeling from the abrupt end to the confrontation with my parents. That seemed to spur Ruby and Regina into action and they sat, too. The silence was heavy with unspoken emotion as we waited for Granny to return. It didn't take long before mugs of coffee and hot chocolate were placed in front of us, but it was Henry who broke the silence.

"That was awesome, thanks for defending my moms and Ruby," he said, leaping up and throwing his arms around the older woman.

She gave him a quick squeeze before she smiled kindly and said, "Of course, Henry. I will always stand up for my family." Henry grinned and moved back to his seat.

Ruby was the next to stand and hug her grandmother. She muttered something in her ear that was too quiet for me to hear, but Granny let out an embarrassed huff and affectionately cupped her cheek before she pushed the younger girl away.

"Thank you, Eugenia, your public support is appreciated," Regina stated from her seat at the table.

"You're welcome, Regina," Granny replied, and I could see her almost squirming with a desire to get away from the outpouring of gratitude.

Not wanting to embarrass the older wolf any further, but still needing to express my gratitude, I gave her my most charming smile and innocently said, "Yeah, thanks, Granny. How long till our food is ready? I'm starving."

She laughed and reached down to squeeze my shoulder affectionately as she said, "I'll go check on it now, Sherriff. I wouldn't want you to starve to death while my granddaughter is fawning over me."

I bit my lip in an effort to suppress my chuckle, but I lost it when Ruby whined, "Granny…"

The older woman winked at me and walked away. Ruby gave me a glare that I ignored in favor of my hot chocolate. Regina just sighed and shook her head at me as she reached out for her mate. "Come here, dear. You should know not to get between Emma and her pancakes, even with something as important as gratitude."

Ruby sighed and took her seat, leaning against Regina's shoulder as she asked, "How do you put up with her?"

Regina lifted an eyebrow and let out a long-suffering sigh. "I ask myself that every day," she said with mock-resignation.

"Hey!" I said, giving her a teasing glare.

She smirked and added, "It must be because I love her."

I grinned, but Ruby cut of my reply when she cocked her head and teased, "Yeah, I can see that. She's pretty loveable, like a golden retriever."

"What?!" I shrieked and everyone laughed. I couldn't hold on to my indignation and gave in, chuckling along with everyone else.

The rest of the meal went smoothly; we laughed and teased each other in an effort to put the confrontation with my parents behind us again. It worked, but I could help but notice that as some of the townsfolk left, they adamantly looked away for our table, while others seemed to make a point to make eye contact and either nod or smile. It was a strange feeling to receive such mixed reactions, but I refused to let it get to me.

On Monday, I was dreading the end of my shift, when David came in to relieve me for the night shift at the station. I just knew that he would try to talk to me out of the relationship with Ruby again and it had sick dread churning in my stomach all day. I could barely even force myself to choke down lunch.

To make matters worse, when he finally did walk into the station, he wasn't alone. Mary Margaret and the Blue Fairy followed him into my office and stood blocking the only exit. "What's this?" I ground out through clenched teeth.

"Emma, honey, we just want to talk," Mary Margaret said in an overly sweet voice.

I sat back and crossed my arms over my chest and flatly said, "If you are going to try and talk me out of my relationship with Ruby and Regina then don't bother."

"But, sweetie—" she started to say in that condescending tone that said without words, 'I know everything and am gracing you with my wisdom'.

"No, just stop," I snapped, cutting her off as I stood, unwilling to allow the three of them to literally look down on me any longer.

"Emma, please, just hear me out," Blue said, lifting a hand in a placating gesture. "You are a princess, whether you want to accept that or not, and the people of this town look to you to set an example. It is irresponsible for you blatantly flaunt such inappropriate behavior in public. What you and your True Love do in the privacy of your bedroom is your own business. But we cannot condone displays such as the one you made in the diner on Saturday."

David looked like he was going to add something but I held up my hand to stop him. Nearly shaking in rage, I forced my voice to remain level as I replied, "This is what you all believe?" Blue immediately nodded while Mary Margaret and David shared a long look before they nodded their agreement. "Fine, let me make a few things perfectly clear. First off, the so-called _display_ on Saturday was not even close to breaking any indecency laws in the town charter. Second off, _I_ am the Sheriff and unless I break an actual law or until I am voted out of my position, I am the one in charge of law and order in this town. Yes, David you are my deputy, but you answer to me when you have that badge on and cannot dictate my behavior. Third, I am an adult! I get to make my own choices in life. You weren't a part of my life when I needed someone to make choices for me."

"Emma, that's not fair. You know that we only sent you away so you could break the curse," David said, frowning.

"I know. You sent me away. You gave up any chance you had to have a say in who I am and how I behave. So stop fucking trying now," I growled furiously.

"But, Emma—" Mary Margaret said.

I cut her off again and snapped, "No! I'm done listening to this and I'm done with you. If I hear one more word from any of you about ending my relationship with Ruby and Regina, I won't hesitate to slap a restraining order on you for harassment! I don't need your approval. It would have been nice to have, but I can survive without it. I managed just fine for 28 years, so if this is how you're going to treat me and my family, I don't want you in my life. Until you are willing to publicly support our relationship, do not say another word to me that isn't related to my job as Sheriff!"

I ignored the tears starting to fall down my old roommate's cheeks and grabbed my keys before I shoved past them and walked out the door. I was furious and wasn't about to offer any sympathy for the people who I wouldn't allow myself to think of as my parents anymore. They were merely my biological parents and then gave me up twice for their own selfish reasons and I was fucking done with them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Regina POV

The sound of my office door slamming shut startled me enough to make me jump in my chair. Emma didn't even appear to notice as she began furiously pacing my office. "I am fucking done with this," she snarled, not looking at me.

Dread curled in my stomach and I feared that something had happened that had pushed Emma to the point that she wanted to run from our relationship. I was on my feet and moving towards her, before I had even finished registering the emotional currents filling the room. "What happened, Emma?" I asked cautiously.

"Fucking Snow White. I'm done with her bullshit," she snapped, her hands curling into fists.

Relief flooded me as I realized she wasn't angry with me or Ruby. '_Of course precious Snow wouldn't give up. She just waited to ambush Emma when she was alone,'_ I thought, feeling guilty for being the one to drive a wedge between Emma and her mother. Carefully masking my guilt with anger, I asked, "What did she do now?"

Emma moved away from me, continuing her pacing as she said, "She and David brought the Blue Fairy to the station to try and convince me to see the error of my ways."

I forgot to feel guilty as true fury began filling me and my magic began crackling along my nerves in response to my rising emotions. "Did she do anything to you?" I demanded icily, needing to know if the meddling gnat had used magic on Emma.

Whether it was the question or the murderous tone in my voice, I didn't know, but it made Emma stop and turn to look at me worriedly. "No, Regina. She didn't do anything to me. She just spouted off this self-righteous speech about how the fairies couldn't condone a _princess_ engaging publically in such an 'inappropriate' relationship," she stated cautiously.

I relaxed slightly and my magic quieted. "How fortunate for her. If she had been reckless enough to have tried using magic on you I would have ripped that meddling gnat to pieces," I replied in the overly-calm voice that had always made my soldiers cringe in the Enchanted Forest.

Emma immediately crossed the room and put soothing hands on my shoulders. When she met my gaze, her green eyes were filled with wariness. "I don't think she was going to use magic. But I left before I gave her the opportunity," she said carefully.

As we stared at each other, I could only see fierce determination in her eyes. It puzzled me, and I wondered what decision she had come to that had made her so completely suppress the pain of her parents' rejection. "What did you say to them?" I asked curiously.

"I told them that I would slap a restraining order on them if any of them said another word to me about our relationship," she said with a darkly proud tone.

I lifted my eyebrow, "What purpose would that serve, dear?"

Emma's eyes lit with wicked glee as she stated, "Aside from the justification to remove David from the deputy job, they would risk jail time if they came near any of us. How would they be able to attempt to overthrow the Mayor and the Sherriff in the next election and instill their bigotry in office if they are unable to be in the same room as us during the debates? And what politician actually manages to gain popularity from the voters when they have documentation of harassment and intolerance filed against them? Especially in an equality state like Maine?"

"Dear, very few of our citizens still consider Storybrook to be a part of the United States. The year we spent in the Enchanted Forest, only cemented this fact, and most of the town lives by the laws of that realm," I said, confused about what she hoped to accomplish.

She grinned mischievously and said, "I know, and if they try to press the issue, then it would be easy enough to remind everyone who _created_ this kingdom and who continues to reign as ruler in Storybrook. Even after Queen Snow rebuilt it, she chose to put you back in charge, opting to essentially live as an exile under another monarch's rule. _She_ cast the second curse and could have dictated that she become Mayor and know how to run a small town in this realm, but she didn't. She willingly gave up her crown to be a peasant. And Prince Charming gave up the Sherriff's badge when I came back, effectively deferring his power to me."

I could only stare at her in shock for a long moment, completely baffled and ridiculously aroused by the unexpected display of political savvy. "Who are you and what did you do with my awkward Sherriff?" I asked half-teasingly, half-seriously.

Emma chuckled and said, "I'm still your awkward Sherriff, but for some reason, while I was in New York, I started reading a lot of historical fiction. They were full of political and social maneuvering to get what they wanted and I guess some of that stuck with me. My favorites were about the women who sought the power to control their lives in court."

"Really?" I hummed, pressing closer to her.

She smirked and looped her arms around my neck. "Yes, for some reason, I couldn't get enough of strong women who fought with single-minded determination to overcome every obstacle and find the love they deserved," she said suggestively.

"Couldn't get enough?" I murmured, gripping her hips and yanking them forward so she straddled my thigh.

"Never," she groaned, leaning into me.

I smiled wickedly and slid a hand between our bodies to rub along the seam of her jeans. Emma's hips jerked forward in automatic response and I crashed my lips into hers. The kiss was hard and needy and left me with a burning desire to hear her begging me for release. I broke away from the kiss to shove her down onto the couch. I pinned her beneath me, quickly turning any protests into desperate moans when I pressed my thigh roughly against her.

When Emma's eyes fluttered closed and a particularly desperate groan spilled from her lips, I gave in to both our needs and vanished our clothing with a wave of my hand. Her eyes shot open and she gasped. I grinned wickedly, basking in the sensation of our heated skin grinding against each other for a moment. Shifting to give myself room to maneuver, I plunged two fingers into her already dripping core. The feeling of her silky, wet heat surrounding my digits pulled a deep, guttural moan from me.

All rational thought fled my mind and all I could feel was the need to bring my strong blonde lover to the heights of bliss and hear her crying out my name as she came undone. My own desire built rapidly as I set a punishing pace with my thrusts, driving Emma towards her climax and relishing every gasping moan and jerking response to my touch. I didn't slow when she hit her first peak, her inner walls clenching my fingers in an effort to draw me deeper inside of her as she shuddered through the orgasm.

Instead, I lifted her leg to rest over my shoulder and brought my mouth to her drenched folds. I began licking and sucking up her juices in time with my plunging fingers. The breath caught in her throat and she arched off the couch, crashing through a second orgasm before the first had even dissipated. I added a third finger and focused my attention on her clit, sucking it between my lips. The additional attention had Emma gasping desperately for air as her fingers pulled roughly in my hair, trying to pull me away from her.

I growled around the sensitive nub in my mouth and refused to stop. I needed to hear her scream my name in pleasure. I twisted my fingers within her and curled them to hit that perfect spot. The movement finally forced Emma to fall over the edge again as she cried out. Hearing my name ricochet off the walls of my office pushed me to my own peak and I came undone a moment later.

When Emma had come down from her last climax and recovered her voice, she panted, "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?"

"You're incredibly sexy when you're discussing politics, my love," I replied with a smirk.

She laughed and wryly said, "Well I'll have to do it more often then."

I lifted an eyebrow and pushed off the couch. With a casual wave of my hand, I redressed us both before moving back over to my desk to pack up my briefcase for the day. I said, "You might want to get up, dear. I imagine Ruby and Henry are wondering where we are. They were expecting us home half an hour ago."

"Oh, shit! I promised Ruby I'd help with dinner tonight," Emma said, jumping up and patting her hips to make sure she had her keys, badge and gun.

I chuckled, pausing to watch her panicked movements as a happy glow filled me. Over the weekend, something had shifted between the three of us, and we had fallen into a more comfortable rhythm. It seemed that dealing with Snow and Charming's rejection had solidified our new relationship and eased some of the doubts and insecurities that had cropped up the previous week. It gave me a hopeful belief that we would really manage to make this work and that our family would only grow stronger over time.

That hope also made me wonder just how close the three of us would become. Several times throughout the weekend, I had found myself fantasizing about the three of us together in various pleasurable acts. The affectionate chaste kisses my two lovers had started sharing only made me wonder how hard it would be to convince them to engage in my fantasies. I knew they weren't quite ready for that level of intimacy yet, but I hoped they would be soon. Just the thought of seeing my mate and my true love pleasuring each other had fresh arousal flooding my system.

Emma's soft chuckle brought me out of my fantasy and I had to fight a blush as she teasingly said, "I don't know what you were just thinking, but whatever it was, we don't have time, Gina."

Ignoring the joy produced by the nickname, I narrowed my eyes and flatly asked, "Must I repeat myself again, Miss Swan? You know my proper name and I expect you to use it."

"As you wish, Miss Mills," Emma replied cheekily, ducking her head in a mock bow. I leveled her with a mock-glare as I picked up my briefcase and motioned for her to exit the office ahead of me. Emma just grinned and held the door open for me.

Two days later, while I was reviewing the budget reports, a soft knock sounded at my office door. "Come in," I called out, assuming that it was my secretary returning with the rest of the reports. I didn't look up as the soft taps of low heels crossed to my desk, but the soft voice that filled the silence had me instantly regretting that decision.

"Regina," Katherine said by way of greeting.

"Katherine, hello," I replied, trying to keep the suspicion from my voice. I hadn't spoken to her since before the first curse broke when our association ended poorly and I had no idea what she could possibly want from me now. Only years of practice allowed me to maintain a façade of polite interest as I asked, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm not here socially," she stated bluntly as she sat in one of the chairs in front of my desk, not bothering to wait for an invitation.

I lifted an eyebrow and dropped the friendly tone. "Then why have you come?"

She gave me a small smile and said, "I'm here because you need my help, Regina. Your private life is causing quite a stir in town and dividing the people's loyalties."

"Is it, now?" I hummed, leaning back in my chair as I leveled her with a suspicious stare. "And just where do your loyalties lay, Katherine?"

She met my gaze impassively and easily stated, "With the freedoms the law grants in this realm. I have no problems with your relationship and I'm not blinded by the traditions and expectations placed on those of royal blood in the Enchanted Forest. I am very aware of all you accomplished both in your reign as Queen and as the Mayor during the curse. None of which you would have managed if you lacked the political savvy to risk everything by engaging in this type of relationship publically without valid reasons. So, regardless of our personal history, I am willing to be the first royal to offer my support."

"What do you want in return?" I asked warily.

Katherine smirked, "Not everyone has ulterior motives, Regina; although, I wouldn't say no to an explanation of your reasoning behind going public with your relationship with both Emma and Ruby."

I snorted, "In my experience, everyone has a hidden agenda, dear. Forgive me for being skeptical."

She pursed her lips. "Very well, would you accept the explanation that I find myself sympathetic to your situation and feel that a newly licensed attorney could only be beneficial to ensuring that outdated traditions don't become law in Storybrook?"

I lifted an eyebrow, curiosity warring with the need to guard against treachery. If she was being sincere, then I would learn the meaning behind her cryptic admission eventually, if not then it was all a lie anyway. Cautiously, I said, "I am not in the habit of sharing the details of my personal life with anyone outside of a few select trusted people. I am well aware of the circumstances of the last conversation you and I shared. I was manipulating you in an effort to prevent Snow from regaining her shepherd's affections, and shortly thereafter, I asked for you to be killed. How am I to trust that you aren't using this opportunity to exact revenge on me?"

"I have no desire to seek revenge, Regina. I may not know what started the feud between you and Snow, but everyone was well aware of it in the Enchanted Forest. And if nothing else, I suppose that I should thank you for not making me live with David for the majority of the curse. I might have tried to kill him myself if you had," she stated with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

I was intrigued despite myself and asked, "Why is that?"

Katherine dryly said, "He is absolutely the most unimaginative lover with worse stamina than a teenage boy losing his virginity."

I couldn't help myself and laughed, Katherine joined in and our shared laughter filled my office for several minutes. Finally I managed to say, "Well then I'm grateful that he turned me down when I propositioned him."

She nodded, "You should be. I don't care for Snow, but I do pity her."

I hummed in agreement and decided that the moment of shared laughter was enough to take a risk. I knew that if the Charmings decided to take further action against any of us, we would need allies and Katherine would be a powerful friend to have. "None of us were looking for this when it happened. Emma and I had finally begun to really believe that we had found our happy ending when Fate intervened." I paused, taking note of the surprise in her eyes.

I nodded in response to her unasked question and explained, "Yes, Fate brought the three of us together. I don't know why, but because Ruby is an alpha wolf, Fate plays an active part in her life. Apparently, I was always fated to become Ruby's mate and when Emma and I shared True Love's Kiss, it spurred her to go into mating heat."

"Why not sooner? I mean I get why it would wait for the curse to end, but why didn't she go into heat in the three years since it broke?" Katherine asked curiously.

"The only reason I can come up with is that Fate intended for the three of us to be together. I don't understand it, but I can't say that I am not enjoying having the attentions of two passionate women," I admitted with a small smile.

"I can only imagine how satisfying that must be," she replied speculatively.

I smirked wickedly, "Oh, it's very satisfying, dear."

Katherine chuckled and stood, "Well, I won't take any more of your time. Thank you for giving me a chance. You won't regret it, and call me if you find yourself in need of legal advice."

I also stood and held out my hand, she took it, firmly shaking without turning it into a power struggle. "Thank you, Katherine. Would you care to join us for dinner on Saturday?"

She smiled, "I'd like that. Thank you, Regina."

"You're welcome. I will see you then," I replied, returning her smile. She nodded and left the office. When I was alone again, I allowed myself several minutes of hope that a true friendship could bloom with the former princess.

The dinner with Katherine was a complete success. She got along well with both Ruby and Emma; and by the end of the evening, any residual tension over the past had faded. It only fed my hope that Katherine would become a valued friend. She had even admitted that she and Frederick had taken to occasionally inviting one of her former maids into their bed. It was still a recent development, but she said that she hoped it would become a more permanent addition to their relationship.

Over the following week and a half, the division within Storybrook's population became more evident. It seemed that everyone felt entitled to have an opinion on my relationship with Ruby and Emma. While Snow and David took Emma's threat to heart and kept their distance, those that supported their position often made a point of either avoiding us, or making loud disparaging remarks about us when they knew we would be able to overhear their conversations. For those that offered support, it tended to be more of a subtle type of support. Whether, it was shown in a private, shy smile, or making up a reason to draw our dissenters attention away from us. Though on more than one occasion, I was stopped by someone who wanted to thank me for being brave enough to 'come out' to the town. In those ten days, I learned more about the sexuality of the citizens of Storybrook than I did during the entire 28 years of the first curse.

Even with the difficulties we found when in public, Emma, Ruby and I began to settle into a routine in private. On the nights when Ruby worked the dinner shift, I was with Emma, and when Emma had night patrol, I spent time with my mate. Ruby began sleeping at the mansion more often than not and her clothes started accumulating in our closet. It wasn't perfect, and I still hadn't brought up my desire to have them both at the same time. While we all grew closer every day, I knew that they still weren't ready to take the leap into physical intimacy with each other.

Even with the amount of time we had spent together, and how we had grown into being a family, we still hadn't discussed the possibility of me becoming a wolf. As Wolf's Time drew closer, I knew we needed to talk about it, but I still didn't even know how I felt and so wasn't sure how to broach the topic. Part of me yearned to let Ruby change me so we could run together under the moon's light; but the rest of me was terrified that I would lose Henry and Emma if I did turn. It was that fear that kept me from speaking.

Emma was the one to finally break the unspoken agreement to put off the conversation for as long as possible. After dinner on the Tuesday two days before the full moon rose, she came into the living room where Ruby and I were cuddling on the couch while Henry finished the last of his homework. She carefully sat on the opposite end of the couch from my mate and I and stated, "We can't keep ignoring this, so I've got to ask. Do you want to become a wolf, Regina?"

**a/n: How do you think everyone will react to the conversation? Should Regina be turned? What about Emma & Henry? Please take a minute and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: Thanks for the wonderful response to the last chapter. It really inspired me to get this one finished. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 13

Emma POV

I gathered my courage while I finished washing the dishes. Wolf's Time was two days away and neither Ruby nor Regina had even tried to talk about the possibility of turning Regina. There was nothing I wanted to do more than just forget about it and pretend like it wasn't this gigantic white elephant in the room anytime Ruby's wolf was brought up. But I couldn't forget, and it terrified me. I knew that Regina wanted and loved me, but if she turned, would the wolf change that?

I didn't know, but I couldn't ignore it anymore. So, when I finished with the dishes, I took a deep breath to steady my nerves before I left the kitchen to find the rest of my family. Seeing Regina look so relaxed in Ruby's arms made me pause in the doorway. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the usually poised woman looking so comfortable and happy while leaning against the wolf.

Ruby glanced up and met my eyes with a smile of her own. In the few years since I'd known her, I'd never seen her look as happy as she had over the past couple of weeks since she and Regina mated. I was glad she'd finally found her happiness and I loved having her as part of our family. I let out a little sigh, reminding myself of why I had sought them out and moved to sit on the empty side of the couch. Nerves were dancing in my stomach as I said, "We can't keep ignoring this, so I've got to ask. Do you want to become a wolf, Regina?"

Panic instantly flared in the mayor's eyes and she noticeably tensed in response to my question. Ruby ran a soothing hand down Regina's arm, but seemed to otherwise be completely calm. From the corner of my eye, I saw Henry's head whip up and knew that he was utterly focused on his mom, all homework forgotten. "I-I'm not certain, Emma," Regina uncharacteristically stuttered. She looked away from my searching gaze and seemed to steady herself before she sat up and faced me. While outwardly she appeared unfazed by the topic we were about to discuss, I knew her well enough to recognize her mayoral mask which she only used at home when she was trying to hide her emotions.

I sighed and turned to Ruby. "What about you, Rubes? Do you want to turn Regina?"

She met my gaze levelly and confidently said, "Yes, I do. I want my mate to be able to share every part of my life. But, I won't force it on her. That wouldn't be fair to her, or you and Henry."

I knew she wasn't lying, but for a moment, I couldn't look away from her. There was something in her eyes that I'd never seen before. I had no idea what it was, but it captivated me and drew me in. Regina shifted between us, effectively ending whatever it was that had just happened and I realized that I had started leaning towards Ruby, trying to get closer to her and that mysterious look in her eyes. I blinked and focused on the mayor.

"Why aren't you sure what you want?" I asked.

"It's complicated, Emma," she replied. "I am of two minds about changing. Part of me wants nothing more than to become a wolf and run with my mate in the moonlight. But I don't want to lose you and Henry if I do. I don't want to do anything that would drive a wedge between us."

"I think you should do it, Mom. Being a werewolf would be so cool," Henry said with a grin. "I wish I could turn into a wolf. It'd be so awesome to be extra strong and fast and be able to see at night."

I turned to gape at my son as Ruby stated, "If your mom decides to turn, I'd be happy to turn you too, Henry. Or if she doesn't and you still feel the same way when you're 18, I'll turn you then."

Ruby's words had my heart pounding frantically in my chest and ice sliding down my spine. "What!?" I asked incredulously.

She looked back at me and calmly said, "I won't hurt your son, Emma. But if he wants to become a wolf, I would welcome him into my pack." She paused, tilting her head as she considered me. After a moment, she added, "You would also be welcome in my pack, Savior. You are family and I have no wish to separate you from the woman you love."

I frowned, not taking in the meaning of her words in my confusion over the weird formality that she had adopted while she spoke. For some reason, I couldn't hold her gaze for very long before I found myself unwillingly looking away. It wasn't until I realized that I was staring at the coffee table that I finally understood what I had seen in her eyes. Once that clicked in my mind, my eyes flew back to hers and I saw that she was patiently watching me, waiting for some kind of response.

I still couldn't hold her gaze while the Alpha shone in her blue eyes and I looked away again. I cleared my throat and asked, "You would really turn us all?"

A deep, rumbling chuckle filled the room and in a lower and rougher voice than her usual tone, Ruby said, "Yes, Emma, I would. You are a strong woman and would be an amazing wolf. Henry is yours and my mate's son. I would never turn away any of my mate's pups from my pack. A wolf's pack is their family. You are both part of my family now, even if you're not wolves. Besides, neither of you can hold my gaze; you would not challenge me and so would help create a strong pack to help protect the pups my mate will give me."

My mind was racing and I felt as though everything had shifted and I was falling with nothing to grab on to. The conversation had taken a turn I hadn't even considered and I had no idea how to respond, or even how I felt about what Ruby had just said, or the weird way I was reacting to her. Distantly, I heard Henry's excited voice asking, "Can I, moms? Please?"

His eager plea had a vice squeezing my chest and I couldn't get my lungs to expand and pull any air into my body. Black spots started dancing in my eyes and I could hear the blood rushing in my ears, drowning out every other sound around me. Dimly, I was aware of movement before two small soft hands cupped my face and concerned brown eyes filled my blotchy vision. I tried to focus on those chocolate orbs, but they grew fuzzy and out of focus.

I blinked rapidly trying to bring the world back into focus, but it wasn't helping. There was more movement around me and those worried eyes were gone. I felt someone sit behind me and wrap their body around mine at the same time a warm hand landed on my chest. The spots distorting my vision expanded until I could see nothing but inky darkness and I slumped against the person behind me, falling away from the world. Just before I succumbed to the escape of unconsciousness, I felt vibrations coming from the hand on my chest, pulling me back into my body.

The tightness in my chest eased and I gasped. After several deep, heaving breaths, a low rumbling sound overwhelmed the noise of my frantic pulse. It was nearly a purr, and miraculously the sound grounded me in my own body, easing the rest of the tight knot of panic that had caused the muscles in my chest to seize. Gradually, I became aware of my surroundings again and realized that Regina was the one who I was slumped against and it was Ruby's hand on my chest.

My body felt too heavy to move, but I managed to force my eyes open to see Ruby's blue eyes staring me down, the Alpha still present in her gaze. My eyes dropped to her chin and a shiver ran through her before she said in her normal voice, "It's okay, Emma. You're alright."

"Sorry," I mumbled weakly.

"No, I'm sorry, Em. I shouldn't have said all that," Ruby said sheepishly.

"S'ok, Rubes," I managed.

Her blue eyes flicked up to meet Regina's gaze. I knew they were having a silent conversation, but I didn't have enough energy to try to decipher what they were wordlessly saying to each other. Finally, Ruby turned her attention back to me and said, "Let's put the rest of this conversation on hold. I think we've said enough for tonight and you've got enough to think about now without adding to it. I won't turn Regina this month, so we don't need to force this issue right now."

I nodded and relaxed, letting myself sink into Regina's comforting embrace as fatigue weighed me down. When Henry started to protest, Regina said, "Not now, sweetheart. We have plenty of time to discuss this later. Right now, Ruby and I are going to take Emma to bed so she can rest."

He muttered some response, but I couldn't concentrate enough to understand and I was only vaguely aware of strong arms lifting me from the couch and carrying me upstairs. Ruby carefully placed me in the middle of the bed and I drifted off as soon as my head hit the pillow. Sometime later, I was pulled from sleep by quiet voices. They stopped as soon as I opened my eyes. I immediately realized that someone had taken off my jeans and bra so I was only wearing a tank top and my underwear, but I had no memory of who had done it.

"Emma, dear, how are you feeling?" Regina asked worriedly.

I yawned and turned my head so I could see her. "Tired," I slurred.

"That's okay, Em. Just go back to sleep, we can talk about it in the morning if you're ready," Ruby rumbled from my other side.

"Mm, 'kay," I mumbled, rolling until I could curl into Regina's side and use her shoulder as a pillow.

She chuckled softly and murmured, "Sleep well, my love."

"Night, Gina, love you," I muttered, feeling sleep already dragging me back under.

Ruby shifted and wrapped her body around mine from behind. "Good night, Emma," she said, placing a gentle kiss on my shoulder.

"G'night, Rubes," I sighed, giving in and falling asleep feeling safe and warm surrounded by my family.

The incessant beeping of my phone woke me the next morning. I groaned, trying to sit up before I realized that two pairs of arms where holding me in place. I rubbed the sleep for my eyes and shifted enough to see that for the first time I was the one who slept in the middle of the bed, with Regina and Ruby surrounding me. The memories of the previous night crashed over me and brought a tide of overwhelming emotions in their wake.

I didn't know what to feel. I'd never considered the possibility of Ruby turning either me or Henry. Anytime the idea of Regina becoming a wolf had crossed my mind, I'd always thought that it would only be her and I'd be left alone, unable to follow her on the new path her life would take. It was that fear of being left behind that had caused overwhelming terror to consume me any time I tried to even consider the idea of Regina being turned.

But now the possibility of being changed too was there and I had no idea how I felt about it. The idea had my emotions become a swirling vortex spinning out of control within me. Hope, fear, worry, excitement, and panic all warred within me and threatened to overwhelm me again. My breath began to come out in short, sharp pants and I was amazed that neither woman had stirred from their sleep. The sudden silence in the room broke through the haze of emotions and thoughts and I remembered what had woken me.

I pushed all my worries to the back of my mind and carefully slid from our bed to find my phone. I saw that I had three missed calls and a voicemail. I listened to the message, moving to pull on clean clothes before it had finished. Last night's revelation would have to wait, Storybrook needed its Sherriff. Once I was dressed, I turned back to the bed for one last look at the two women who had turned my world upside down. They had moved while I was getting dressed and were curled into each other's arms. I smiled wearily. We had a lot to talk about after the previous night, but I loved seeing how happy they were together and I loved knowing that I had a place in that happiness.

I sighed and turned away from the bed. Even knowing that that we needed to deal with the overwhelming offer Ruby had made last night, there was nothing I wanted more in that moment than to crawl back into bed with the two women I loved. I didn't love Ruby in the same way I loved Regina, but we grew closer every day and I knew that our relationship was evolving. Shaking the thoughts from my mind, I wrote a quick note for my family and quietly left the house to deal with Hook's latest acts of piracy.

It was long past dinner time when I had finally tracked down the pirate and had him safely secured behind bars. I'd spent the morning tracking his movements from the previous night and taking statements from the victims of his various crimes. But the trail had gone cold after he assaulted Anton for trying to stop him. The task of finding him was made more difficult when about a third of the people I had to interview were reluctant to talk to me because of their stupid opinions about my "lifestyle". Though, I was surprised to learn that the dwarves were split in their acceptance, I had expected them to side with Mary Margaret and David.

Hook's drunken bender had started with an equally drunken Leroy at the Rabbit Hole. Predictably, Leroy supported Snow's position and didn't want to answer any of my questions until I'd apologized to Mary Margaret and agreed to move out of the manor. However, Happy and Doc had interrupted Leroy's rant and explained what had happened with Hook. Before I could get away from them, Happy pulled me to the side and told me about the secret affair he'd been having with Bashful for years and he thanked me for having the courage to love openly. I didn't know what to say, so I smiled and left as quickly as I could.

Needless to say, I was exhausted by the time I got home. Hearing the TV, I shuffled into the living room and grunted greetings for my family before I dropped onto the couch. I sprawled out, using Ruby's thigh for a pillow as it was the softest thing available because of the way she was cuddled into Regina's side.

"Hello, my love," Regina said sympathetically.

"Hey," I groaned.

"Long day, Em?" Ruby asked with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, fucking Hook," I mumbled, my eyes already drooping as the comfort of being home settled into me.

"Emma…" Regina said warningly.

I looked up and realized what I'd said and that Henry was in the room, silently laughing at me. "Sorry, kid. Don't cuss," I said, not having the energy to actually care that I'd cursed in front of him. My response only made him laugh harder.

The mayor sighed in fond exasperation, but her gentle fingers found my hair and she began running her hand through the strands affectionately. Ruby started rubbing my back and I let out a little happy moan. We sat in silence for a few minutes, with whatever show was on the TV as the only sound in the room before Regina tentatively asked, "Do you want to continue our discussion from last night?"

I tensed. "Not tonight. I know we need to talk about it, but I'm just too tired."

"Alright, dear. It can wait," Regina agreed easily.

I rolled onto my back to look at both her and Ruby and saw understanding in both their eyes. I sighed, "Thanks."

"It's cool, Emma. I don't want to pressure you," the wolf said with an easy smile. I nodded and we fell into a more comfortable silence, willing to put aside our worries for another day.

The next night, an aggressive tension filled the air as we all sat down to dinner. It was only a couple of hours until moonrise and I could already see Ruby's wolf rising to the surface. As she ate, her eyes rarely left Regina and the possessive longing was evident in her gaze. For her part, Regina seemed restless as she tried to maintain some semblance of a normal conversation. But I noticed her glancing out the window at the rapidly darkening sky on more than one occasion.

For once, Henry didn't comment on the mood, instead choosing to eat as quickly as he could and disappear upstairs as soon as possible. When we were alone, I took one look at Ruby and Regina and said, "I'll be upstairs if you need me. Have a good run, Ruby." I didn't wait for a response before I left. I knew I was running from the situation, but I needed the time to think.

Once upstairs, I flopped down on our bed and stared at the ceiling as I let my mind wander over everything I'd been ignoring for the last two days. I lost track of time as I thought about Regina as a wolf and Ruby's offer to turn us all. _Is that something I want? Would it strengthen our relationship or would it tear us apart? How would I deal with having a wolf? Ruby struggled so hard to get hers under control. If I turned would I have the same problem? I'm still learning to accept that I have people that I can rely on, how would I cope with being part of a pack? Why was I so drawn the Ruby when the Alpha was shining in her eyes the other night? What the Hell am I going to do? Henry wants this. Regina wants this, even if she's too afraid to admit it. But what do I want? _

The sound of the bedroom door closing pulled me from my thoughts. I glanced over and the breath caught in my throat. Regina was standing just inside the door with a look in her eyes that I immediately recognized from my trip into the past. The Evil Queen stared down at me and I had no idea what to do. "A-Are you, o-okay, Regina?" I stuttered, sitting up so I wouldn't be completely defenseless.

Her eyebrow lifted in dark amusement and she answered in a sultry purr. "Yes, dear. My mate has gone to run under the moon's light and my true love is lying in bed waiting for me. What more could I possibly need?"

"Look, Gina, whatever you're thinking can wait, we need to talk," I said nervously.

A small, dangerous smirk played along her lips as she stalked to the bed. "Tonight, isn't the night for nicknames, dear. And I have no desire to talk. I just want to fuck." She cut off my response by grabbing my chin and yanking me forward into a deep, bruising kiss.

My mind blanked at the onslaught of desperate arousal that flooded my body. I moaned into the kiss, surrendering to the desires she was able to evoke within me with such ease. Her magic buzzed along my skin at the same moment Regina pushed me back onto the bed. I gasped, my eyes flying open to see that she'd vanished our clothes. She crawled onto the bed, settling between my legs to lick and nip her way up my chest. Every touch set me on fire and had moisture pooling between my thighs.

When she reached my neck, Regina nibbled her way up to my ear and seductively growled, "I want you to scream for your queen."

"Regina, what about Hen—" I started to say, but my words cut off when her hips thrust forward and I felt a thick dildo slide into me in one fast motion. I forgot how to breathe as the sensation of being filled unexpectedly overwhelmed everything else. I didn't know when or how she'd summoned the strap-on, but as I adjusted to its tight fit, I decided I didn't care.

She rocked her hips against me as she said, "I cast a silencing spell, dear. Our son won't hear anything. So, scream for me. I want to hear every moan, grunt and whimper that falls from your lips as you distract me from my mate's absence."

Ice slid down my spine and I finally saw the animalistic aggression in her eyes that had taken hold of Regina and driven her to fall back into her Evil Queen persona. As I stared into her nearly black eyes, the conversation we'd had in the kitchen on the first night Ruby had stayed with us played through my mind. I remembered saying, _"I think that Ruby and her wolf connect to a part of you that I will never be able to. That she can give you a way to express that dark, wild part of you in a more positive way than destruction. And I think that it's something you've needed for a long time, but have been missing."_

Looking into her eyes as she plunged into me, I finally realized how true my words had been. "Wait, Regina. You need to stop," I said, pushing myself into a seated position and making the dildo slip out of my core.

"What is the meaning of this? Why did you stop me?" she snarled.

"As sexy as this is, Regina. This isn't you, not anymore. I love you more than I can ever find the words to express, but I'm not going to let you slide back into the Evil Queen just because the full moon is out. We _need_ to talk," I said flatly, not letting her intimidate me.

Surprise flashed in her eyes for a moment before she curled her lip into a sneer and said, "You didn't seem to have a problem with this a minute ago when those needy moans spilled out of your mouth."

I sighed and raked a hand through my tangled hair. "That's not the point, Gina."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she asked, "Then what's your point, Miss Swan."

She was baiting me and I knew it. I clenched my jaw against the frustration I felt mounting and ground out, "My point is that I forgot how much you need Ruby to balance you out. I let my fear of losing you cloud my judgment. It's stupid and it's selfish and I need to let it go. I just need you to promise me one thing first."

Regina's eyebrow lifted as she asked, "What do you want, Emma?"

I breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of my name. It confirmed that I'd pulled her back from the edge and the Queen was retreating for the moment. "I need you to promise me that when you're a wolf you won't leave me," I said, hating the way my voice shook with vulnerability.

Both her eyebrows shot up in shock. She gaped at me for a moment, the dark anger fading from her eyes to be replaced by the warm chocolate gaze I loved. Regina crashed into me, kissing me with a passionate tenderness that made my heart skip a beat. She broke the kiss to give me a long, searching look before she quietly said, "You mean it? You're really giving your consent to let Ruby turn me?"

Tears filled my eyes and a hard lump formed in my throat, but I nodded and managed to say, "If you can make that promise, then I won't stand in the way of you and your mate."

"I swear I won't abandon you, Emma. No matter what else happens, I _do_ love you. That won't change even if I do," she stated with honest sincerity.

I swallowed hard past the knot in my throat and nodded. "Okay, then go find your wolf. I'll still be here in the morning."

She frowned, "Are you sure?"

I took a deep breath to steady myself, and nodded again. "Yes, Gina. I'm positive. This is the right thing to do. Go, honey. I'll be fine and we'll talk more in the morning."

She hesitated a moment longer, studying me for any sign that I wasn't being honest. I just met her gaze and tried to show her with my eyes that I was serious. Apparently seeing what she was looking for, she smiled and leaned in for one more kiss before she got up from the bed. With a casual wave of her hand, Regina was redressed and ready to leave.

"I love you, Emma. Thank you," she said tenderly.

I smiled, "I love you, too." She returned the smile, looking at me for one more second before she disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke. I sighed and flopped back onto the bed. My worries started to creep back in, but I pushed them away and got up hoping a shower would distract me enough to let me sleep.


End file.
